Demigodess
by Meagana
Summary: the 21st century deaged daughter of Artemis who is a descendent of Eve is learning all about the Amazon way of life.
1. Chapter 1

In My Version Gabrielle's Scrolls are the basis for the Television Show.

Artemis has no son, she has Marley and sent her back.

The entire plot is an exercise in predestination paradox.

I went to sleep one night in my one bedroom apartment in Queens and woke up, 20 years younger, in a Temple of Artemis in Ancient Greece. I was a child that was for sure, if I had to guess. Nine or ten years old. I had leather boots, Dear Skin leggings, and a Wool tunic. My hair was in twin braids. There was a chair nearby and I sat down and went through the satchel I had. There was a few sets of clothes like the ones I was wearing. Bread, dried Meat and cheese, a Knife a loaf of some kind of sweetened nut like bread, I wrapped the food back up, there was also a pouch with gold and silver coins. They resembled ancient coins not that I'd be able to recognize what kind or anything but they looked brand new to me. A water skin, and one scroll written on the outside in looked to be ancient Greek and sealed with wax. It was much nicer parchment then I ever imagined the Parchment was pure white which I didn't think was possible, and the seal was gold, and had a half moon with a strung bow. A redheaded woman dressed in armor, appeared in front of me in a flash of silver, and the scent of leather filled the air. She looked a great deal like I did as an adult.

"Hello, Child." She peered down at me.

"I'm not a child I'm 30 years old." I said.

"Are you now? Well perhaps you were but you're obviously a child now. I'm Artemis Goddess of the Hunt." She said. I nodded.

Feeling her power, I bowed my head. "You'll have to forgive me, My lady, where I come from no one believes in Gods, or goddesses or magic. They believe in Logic and reason and Science. If You were to appear and declare yourself a Goddess and ask people worship you in my time you'd most likely be laughed at and considered mad. If the Gods do still exist in my time I have a feeling they must work on the sly."

"I have no doubt they do exist you are my daughter, I felt the pull of a new Demigod of my Blood, though I haven't been with anyone lately, what is your name child?"

"Marley, Marley Leto."

"Leto?"

"People have two and sometimes three names in my time, it's easier to keep track of people that way. My second name is My family name, I'm not sure where it came from I'm an Orphan I was raised by a guardian. My Guardian's name was Celeste Moon, She was a seller of Antique weapons the type you use now, in my time people didn't use those they use more deadly and accurate weapons when they used weapons at all."

Artemis Nodded. "Leto was My mother's name, I must have given it to you it as a family name before I left you with Celeste, Celeste given her second name and occupation could have been one my Priestesses, or even an amazon sent to protect you until I could send you back. Did I send you back with anything?"

"A pair of dear skin leggings, two more tops, and three sets of under things and socks. Bread, dried Meat and cheese, a Knife, a loaf of some kind of sweetened nut like bread, a pouch with gold and silver coins. A water skin, and a scroll sealed with Wax." I said.

"Can I see the scroll?" I nodded. I handed dug into the bag and pulled out the scroll. I handed it to her. "This is My seal." She opened the scroll. And read it. "You are my daughter, but you are also a descendant of Xena's daughter Eve. I am now honor bound to protect her. It says that the Twilight of the Gods is a Self-fulling Prophecy. And that the Gods can live long fulfilling lives if we leave Eve alone. I must speak to Xena and Gabrielle."

"Will they trust you?"

"I'm not sure." She waved her hand and we appeared to be in another temple. It didn't look like the sort of place Artemis would call home it looked more like…... "Dite!"

Aphrodite pink bikini and all right out of the Xena TV show appeared. "Arte! I was enjoying my _me_ time what was so important! Now who's this?"

"My daughter from the future. I sent her here to stop the Twilight of the Gods she's descended from Xena's daughter Eve, and of course is my daughter. I De-aged her 20 years and sent her here, with the knowledge of what would happen if we didn't stop the Twilight."

"Eww Arte, I don't want to think about that!"

"Will you help me get a meeting with Xena and Gabrielle?"

"My Little Sweet Pea and My Warrior Bard of course. Make yourself comfortable." She disappeared. Artemis I mean My mother created some couches and we both sat down.

"Artemis…." I started.

"You will call me mother, Marley. I am your mother I deserve the respect of being called such. You Will call me Mother if you don't next time you'll find yourself over my knee." She scolded.

"Yes, Mother." I said happy I could finally call someone that, but wishing I could call her something less stuffy like Mom.

"Good Girl." She tugged one of my braids.

"What will happen after we've stopped the Twilight of Gods?"

"We'll live in one of my temple's, and you'll go to school. One of the Temple's on Amazon Land is probably the Safest for you, they will teach you to be a warrior, as well as teach you the things I'd want you to learn, and watch over you when I can't. Gabrielle, and Baby Eve appeared, with Aphrodite. "Hello, Xena."

Xena stiffened. "Now, Arte is now here to hurt your baby Xena…." Aphrodite added. "This is her daughter Marley, she's from the future, and she's a descendant of Eve and Arte feels Duty bound to protect the little one now."

"Hello, Xena." I said. "I'm not sure if I should call you Yaya, or not." I said breaking the tension.

"Aunt Xena is fine." She said with a smirk.

"Like Aunt Dite said I'm from the future, somewhere between 2,000 to 5,000 years. Mother had me raised by a woman named Celeste who was either an Amazon or a priestess of hers. She was a nice woman, My powers were blocked. I spent two years in the army, and grew up to be a writer, I lived in a large city and made my living selling antique weapons, like Celeste did, I was a writer but it didn't pay for everything, selling swords, axes, daggers, knives, and such did. When I was a child there was a weekly play series based on Gabrielle scrolls, called Xena the Warrior Princess, it showed hour long plays, so I know of some of your adventures….But some were adapted and changed for the future audience no doubt ignoring what was actually written."

"I'm sure." Gabrielle said. "So what happened during the Twilight as far as you know?"

"Quite a few Gods dead, Ares puts you two to sleep for 25 years and Eve grows up in Rome, becoming Rome's champion Livia and vicious, brutal woman warrior who follows the orders of Octavius her father. And wipes out entire villages, including entire amazon villages and being Lover and champion of a certain War god, before finding the path of peace and spreading the message of Eli." Xena growls. "I'm sorry, I can't provide better news, Gabrielle you also might want to keep an eye on your sister, Lila and her daughter Sarah is kidnapped and becomes the wife of a warlord and becomes his most vicious wife out of necessity."

Startled Gabrielle nods. "I will thank you."

Mother stood. "Dite we need to convince the other Olympians that it's in their best interest to listen."

"Compared to Athena the rest will be a breeze." Aphrodite said.

Artemis sighed. She looked at her sister. "Dite will you watch, Marley?"

"Of course, Arte….I'll even protect the Warrior Babe, the baby and My little sweet pea." Artemis nodded. She disappeared and reappeared on Mt. Olympus.

"Athena I must speak to you." She said.

"And what is it you must speak to me about." She said

"I sent this to myself from the future, along with my daughter." She showed her sister the scroll.

"But the Prophecy…..the fates."

"It was a Self-fulfilling Prophecy we don't act on it. It will not come true." She said very clearly as if talking to a small child or an Imbecile. Athena was not amused. "It not the first time a Prophecy the fates foretold was self-fulfilling don't fall into this trap, Athena We don't need to die, the fact that the child lives proves it. She is from the future and is a descendant of both myself and Eve proves it."

"Yes." Athena said sighing. "I'll call the others."


	2. Chapter 2

In Aphrodite's temple, Xena who was holding Eve, Gabrielle, and I were sitting on the couches My mother zapped up. Aphrodite was doing her nails.

"So are you two together, together, like lovers or just really good friends?" I asked that question had been bothering me for years. Aphrodite laughed.

"They're lovers alright, Soul mates." Aphrodite said. "It took forever for me to get them together, and when I finally did I partied for weeks."

"I know You gave Eve your rite of caste but she's going to follow Eli's Path you're going to need another child, one who will stay and lead the Amazons…." I said. Aphrodite smiled.

"Maybe you're right." She put a hand on Xena's stomach then a hand on Gabrielle's, and Gabrielle felt a jolt of energy. "There now my little sweet Pea is Pregnant with my warrior Bard's baby."

"Good thinking Auntie." I said with a smile.

"Of course I have to think of a nickname for you niece."

"Celeste called me Moon child, I always figure it was because it was her last name and she was raising me, but it was obviously because of Mother."

"Moon Child." She laughed "Perfect." Meanwhile the other Gods and Goddesses gathered and agreed to leave Eve alone, forever and to leave her descendants alone. Artemis appeared

"It is done, the Gods will leave you and your child alone….."

"And we can be sure of this?" Xena asked.

"You have our words. Now I think you should go back to the Telaquire Amazon village, I can sense that Gabrielle is now Pregnant and Eve is very small and needs to grow up in a stable home." Artemis said. "And On my lands you will have protection from any Gods that go rogue."

"I agree." Gabrielle said.

"Alright." Xena grumbled. Artemis waved her hands. And Xena and Gabrielle disappeared with Eve.

"Mother what did you do to them?" I asked.

"I sent them on their way, they'll be on the road to the Amazon village, come let's go to my temple within the Amazon lands."

Xena and Gabrielle on their horses, with The baby on Xena's back. Arrived on the road to the Telaquire Amazon lands they were less than half a day away from the village.

"So, we're safe now from the Gods." Gabrielle said.

"Maybe not yet. Remember what Artemis said about rogues." Xena said.

"Xena I'm Pregnant."

"I know. At least it was Aphrodite, I don't think I would trust it if it was anyone but Aphrodite." Xena said.

"I know. It the baby is part you and part me."

Xena smiled. "I know."

"Usually the oldest would have my rite of caste but since Eve has a destiny the younger daughter would. We should have a Bonding ceremony."

"Are you asking me to marry me?"

"Yes, and I should adopt Eve."

"I'm game if you are my bard."

"What did you think of Artemis' daughter?"

"I liked her. She seemed to know her weapons."

"Although 30 years old no children, no friends, no lovers, living alone in a large city with no companionship other than customers, no friends, no lovers, nothing I would find that lonely."

"Her guardian Celeste went away and she took over her business when she was your age, that was about five years ago. She's had no one since. She has several well established relationships with her customers she said that, and she also said she volunteers at a nursing home and have many friends there" Xena said.

"Nursing home?"

"She said it was where they put the aging and infirm who can no longer care for themselves when their families either cannot care for them or do not want to care for them anymore, and she also volunteers at a children's hospital."

"Where they put sick and injured children I remember. She has a good heart Xena, I think she inherited that from you." Gabrielle said.

"Which I only have because I knew you." Xena said.

We arrived in mother's Telaquire Amazon Nation temple I wasn't as large or nice as the other two temples we were in before. She created a bedroom for me. I explained indoor plumbing to her and she created it for me an ensuite bathroom for me, Toilet, bath, sink with I'm sure a magical water heater. I used the toilet. Then we tried out my powers, and discovered that She could communicate with Artemis hunting dogs. Artemis gave her a puppy, less than a year old who she named Elvis. After a musician she was very fond of. Minutes later she begun to train him. She found out she could teleport on her own. And that she could track and use bows and arrows better than she had before her powers. Her Mother made it so she could read and understand Ancient Greek, and Greek Numbers. Which she couldn't before. Her Mother gave her knowledge up to a 10 year old Amazon child in academics and weapons. On top of what she already knew. Then told her to go out with Elvis, She was in the woods, with Elvis practicing some tracking, Some Amazons dropped from the trees, she made the Amazon sign for peace.

"Who are you?" A blonde one about 20 asked.

"Marley I am Artemis daughter. I am staying at her temple."

"Artemis has no children…." The rust-haired one about 22 said.

"Mother, Mother!" Mother appeared. They Both got on their bended knee and put their hand on their heart.

"Lady Artemis." The 20 year old Blonde said.

"What is your name?" Artemis said.

"Peg, Lady Artemis…."

"And You….."

"Adria…."

"Marley is my daughter. She has full use of these lands."

"Yes, Lady Artemis." They both said.

"Perhaps we should see the regent." I said.

"Good idea." We both disappeared and appeared in the Queens hut in front of the regent she flinched but otherwise didn't react.

"Lady Artemis, to what do I owe such an honor." She said.

"Regent Ephiny you no longer have to worry about the Gods, Gabrielle and Xena are on the way here with baby Eve. And My sister Aphrodite gifted Gabrielle with a child, she is pregnant."

"I see."

"This is my daughter, Marley she is from the future, she is descendant of Eve's, and had been sent to save her and the Gods, We will be staying in my temple in this village, I will teaching her but she will also be attending classes in your village school. She isn't a full god, and most schools don't educate girls."

"True." She smiled.

"You and The teachers are to treat her like any other student and me like any other parent. If she misbehaves the teachers have my permission punish her as they see fit, if they would paddle any other student or send them to the corner or assign them lines or what have you I expect them to do it to her as well. And if she tries to use her demigod status to her benefit in any way I want to know, so I can deal with it."

"Of course." Ephiny said. She was not surprised by Artemis actions she was a woman of honor if she found she had daughter she didn't know about she would do everything she could to do best for her.


	3. Chapter 3

In Aphrodite's temple, Xena who was holding Eve, Gabrielle, and I were sitting on the couches My mother zapped up. Aphrodite was doing her nails.

"So are you two together, together, like lovers or just really good friends?" I asked that question had been bothering me for years. Aphrodite laughed.

"They're lovers alright, Soul mates." Aphrodite said. "It took forever for me to get them together, and when I finally did I partied for weeks."

"I know You gave Eve your rite of caste but she's going to follow Eli's Path you're going to need another child, one who will stay and lead the Amazons…." I said. Aphrodite smiled.

"Maybe you're right." She put a hand on Xena's stomach then a hand on Gabrielle's, and Gabrielle felt a jolt of energy. "There now my little sweet Pea is Pregnant with my warrior Bard's baby."

"Good thinking Auntie." I said with a smile.

"Of course I have to think of a nickname for you niece."

"Celeste called me Moon child, I always figure it was because it was her last name and she was raising me, but it was obviously because of Mother."

Before I went to sleep last night, Mother and I had a very long discussion.

"Because you're a Demigod you can't live on Olympus but you can live in any one of my temples with me. I chose this temple, because the Amazons are my chosen people. And because Eve and Xena are your Blood and Eve will no doubt be raised here, I felt it best you be raised in this tribe."

"Makes sense." I said.

"You will be attending School starting tomorrow. All of your teachers have my full permission to treat you as any other student so you will treat them with the respect due them, now when you misbehave in school Agatha your teacher will either Paddle you or use a stripped arrow shaft, so will your instructors, or they may have you run, there are many other punishments. But if I am ever called to the school about your behavior you can believe that you won't sit comfortably for quite a few days." I was stunned. "What's wrong?"

"I just I'm not used to someone being so open about corporal punishment."

"Didn't Celeste spank you?"

"Yes, the last time was when I was 19, I came home drunk and put myself in danger there was a man raping students my age and I was beyond capable of taking care of myself. The next morning not only did I have the worst hang over I've ever had in my life but she turned me over her knee, and paddled me with her hair brush, it was the worst spanking she ever gave me. I was bruised for the better part of two weeks. She never bruised me in a spanking before. But she told me I deserved it this time, and if a few bruises helped me remember not to get that drunk again it was worth it."

"You're lucky it was her spanking you, if you put yourself into that situation and I was around I would have given you a trashing you wouldn't forget you can't put yourself in danger."

"I learned my Lesson mother."

"Good."

"You know Amazons are an Honor bound Society and as their Patron Goddess I am an Honorable Goddess."

"Okay, why are you telling me this?"

"I will never abide by you lying, cheating, stealing, or using dishonesty Marley. The punishment will be severe."

"I understand, I do Celeste was the same way. I didn't lie growing up, I loved making up stories though, but I always knew the difference between a truth and a lie."

"That's good, because if I ever catch you lying, I'll give you the traditional Amazon punishment for Lying."

"Which is?"

"Stripes with a Stripped Arrow Shaft."

"What about little kids?"

"Before the child is your age they are paddled, or hand spanked, no child before they reach the 9-12 age group is punished with a stripped arrow shaft. And the amount of times they can be hit not only depends on the infraction but on their age. At your age you can only get two stripes at a two no matter what you've done, but if they think you've done something serious enough you can be given two more stripes two days later, or they could paddle you and then stripe you."

"Oh, it's just in my time these punishments would have been considered abuse."

Mother smiled at me. "Marley your old life and this one aren't the same. The times are very different. Beliefs are very different, the way people live are very different. You need to adjust the way you think."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"I've already given you the knowledge that a ten year old Amazon would know, in all subjects."

"Thank you I appreciate that." I said and I did. I know how to use the fighting staff she gave me, and the boot dagger she gave me, that Hephaestus made for her. And all about amazon history, the gods and goddess, how to write and Greek, how to use a scroll and Quill, how to do basic math in Greek.

"One more thing you are not to use your status as my daughter to gain favor with the adults."

"And with the children?"

"That is for you discover Amazon children, behave like animals sometimes there is a lot of scrapping for dominance if you need to use that to gain an edge over your competition I won't punish you for it, but you won't hold it over their heads." I nodded. Finally Mother told me it was time for to go to bed because I had to get up early the next day.

Early the next morning, I was awakened by my mother, and I dressed in the new clothes the same boots I have been warning since this thing started. Soft deer skin leggings, another tunic, over soft underthings, I had a Boot dagger that Mother had given me, and an Amazon fighting Staff given me. It had intricate designs carved into it. And I know the dagger was made by Hephaestus. It had a Crescent Moon design on the Hilt. After breakfast, Mother zapped us into the school half a candle mark before school started, the teacher was startled.

"Lady Artemis I am honored. I was told your daughter would be starting today." She bowed.

"Thank you what is your name?"

"Agatha."

"My daughter is to be treated just like any student if she does anything that warrants punishment I expect you to punish her as you would the other students. I don't want her to receive special treatment because she is my daughter. I want your word that she'll be treated just as every other student in the same circumstances would."

"You have my word." Agatha said.

"Now My daughter has been warned about trying to use her heritage to her advantage, she will be severely punished if she tries to use the fact that she is my daughter to gain favor with you, or any one in Authority. The children don't count of course, I understand how Amazon children behave and she'll need every advantage." Agatha nodded with a smile and I wondered what she meant by that.

"Marley why don't we begin with some tests?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Agatha showed me where to sit and gave me some scrolls and a Quill and ink, and then the testing began. She nodded at the completed tests and then the students began filling up. Why don't you sit next to Calla and Hermione, girls why don't you make Marley feel welcome."

"Yes Teacher." A girl my age with dirty blonde curls and bright Green eyes a few inches shorter than me with a lean body came up to me trailed by a taller, stronger girl with Black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Hermione." The brown haired girl said. "This is Calla, are you really Artemis' daughter?"

I nodded. I showed off my Birth mark. And then we sat down class started, and we had to start paying attention. Last thing I needed was to get paddled for misbehaving my Mom wouldn't be pleased.

Agatha had been teaching a long time she'd never taught a demigod, but the fact that her mother their Goddess was in full support of any discipline she may need to impart was a good thing. It meant that Marley wouldn't be getting out of hand. She wouldn't abuse her authority like the last teacher here. She thought about the last woman who had this position and how she had played favorites, how she had needlessly beat the children not to impart discipline but just because she could. She often went too far, the bruises were colorful and took weeks to heal, she wasn't a teacher long, only half a year, Melosa had removed her from her position and then challenged her to a fight for her breach of honor. Melosa beat her senseless, not that she had much sense to begin with. She's part of the Hunters now, though in a relatively low position. The girl to fit in with girls fine but seemed to be eager to learn and behave herself that was good.

Around dawn, Xena and Gabrielle entered the Amazon Telaquire lands. They road some more before making the sign for peace, the guards came, they exchanged greetings and Xena and Gabrielle were escorted to the village, where Ephiny and Eponin were waiting for her.

"Ephiny, Eponin, it's been awhile….." Xena said.

Ephiny turned to a passing amazon while they handed their horses to another Amazon. "Prepare the Queen's private quarters, and make sure it's ready for her daughter."

"Yes, Regent." She ran off." They walked to the Queen's official hut. And Xena started breast feeding.

"So that's the infamous Eve." Ephiny said. "I hear she's going to be a big sister in 9 months' time."

"She is." Gabrielle said putting her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to become a full time Queen from now on. Xena and I are going to have a Bonding Ceremony, I will adopt Eve, and of course when this one will be born, she will be both of ours."

"Of course, Well you know how much Amazons love to party." Ephiny said with a smile. The party will be held on the full moon which is still 14 days away, Xena do you wish to invite your mother?"

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not she's welcome, I will send some warriors to escort her, after you write a letter for her so she doesn't believe she's being kidnapped." Ephiny said with a smile.

Xena nodded.

Gabrielle nodded. "Who are you sending?"

"I think Kai and Maeve. It's only a five day trip there and back, maybe six if your mother has business she needs to take care of before she can leave."

After feeding and burping Eve, Xena wrote the letter, and sealed it. Then Kai and Maeve were called. They were honored to be trusted to bring Cyrene to the village. They got on their horses and went.

After Kai and Maeve left. Xena and Gabrielle went to their private hut. It was a nice hut, with two sleeping rooms. The nursery was all ready for Eve. They put her in the crib, down for her nap. And then enjoyed some time together. When they done and were in the main room waiting for the baby to wake. Xena felt the tingle of a God, Artemis appeared.

"Artemis what can I do for you?" Xena was carrying a large bag.

"Some gifts, my daughter explained some common gifts given to the mother of babies when they are born and I created them for you." She took a clear contraption out. "A breast pump so you can store you milk, and don't have to be at the child's beck and call, and bottles for her it will also do well to save them for the next child." She said.

"Thank You it is a very thoughtful gift, Lady Artemis." Gabrielle said

"I also brought this." She took out a large thing that had little things hanging from it. "It's a mobile it goes above the crib it's supposed to help hand eye coordination…."

"Thank You Artemis…." Xena said she was touched.

"Eve is practically family. I have taken a personal interest in her life. As well as in the life of her sister, even though her sister is Dite's Goddess daughter."

"She's what?"

"She gave you that little girl that makes the baby her Goddess daughter, some take the responsibility more seriously than others." Artemis said. "I must go my daughter is starting weapons training in a few candle drips I wish to see how she does."


	4. Chapter 4

At Lunch I went to the Dining Hut, it was some kind of stew that tasted a little bland but filled me up. The bread was good though, and so was the juice. I didn't like they didn't have any spoons or forks or anything and we had to use the bread to eat the stew but I got used to it. I'd talk to mother about that. After Lunch we went to the training field, and the trainer was a woman named Harmony. She was only about 20 or 22. She was slender but tall, I'd guess 5'11, and had curly red hair, and Green eyes.

"Alright you brats, I need to see the skills of the new girl. Marley front and center." I went to the center of the ring. "This is just me testing your skills, Begin."

We circled each other. I didn't make the first move because I wanted to see her. She her staff came at me I blocked it. I blocked every time she came at me, I got several strikes at her. She got a partial strike on my leg, and then I got a strike on her and knocked her to the ground, and put my staff to her neck.

"Yield." I said.

"I yield." Harmony said. I helped her up. "Very Good, Marley you're very advanced you'll be helping the younger students and you get private tutoring. Next Supervised Sparring, and then we'll play Hide and seek."

We sparred for about an hour I defeated every opponent I went against, then We played Amazon hide and seek which is like a combination of Hide and Seek, paint ball using mud balls, and capture the flag. The next day, after lunch instead of weapons with Harmony I was brought by another Amazon to The Weapons Master, Eponin.

"You're very advanced for your age." The Weapons Master said.

"In my old life I was 30 years old, I may have been a saleswoman, but I sold weapons and I knew how to use every weapon I sold. They were antique weapons like the ones you use, 2,000 to 5,000 years is a long time. Weapons in my time were more deadly, more accurate, and more destructive…"

Eponin seemed to think. "I see." Having nothing else to say to that. "What weapons were you familiar with?"

"Swords, axes, sais, knives, daggers, various rare weapons from Chin, Japa, and India, one that haven't been invented yet. I also know the process in which many of them were made long after the Iron age, this is the Iron age by the way."

"Of course." She said smiling. "Solari will be your personal instructor on the staff, and you will be teaching the 2 to 4 years old age group, and possibly the 5 to 7 year olds."

"Of course, Weapons master."

Maeve and Kai had been traveling for two days and were finally in Amphipolis, well two and half, and they were close to the inn. They stabled their horses. And went into the inn. An older woman spotted them.

"Amazons are Xena and Gabrielle alright?" The woman was panicking.

"The Queen and her future consort are fine, Cyrene. You are Cyrene" Kai said. Cyrene nodded. "The problem with the gods have been fixed and peace has been restored with them. Xena sent a letter for you." She produced the letter for Cyrene. Cyrene read it and was happy her girls were safe, Eve lives to have descendants, the Gods will leave them alone. And Gabrielle and Xena will be bonded, Gabrielle is pregnant.

"Toris! Toris! Come down here!" Toris had been visiting. He came down the stairs.

"Mother what is it?"

"Come with me…." She pulls him aside.

"Xena and Gabrielle are safe and they are to be bonded in an Amazon Ceremony. I am going to there, I am invited to the wedding, but I'm going to stay and watch my children grow up, Gabrielle is pregnant and then there's Eve."

"You want me to take over the Inn."

"Yes I do, Toris, it's all yours."

"Alright Mother." He smiled hugging her. "I'll write Xena a letter to for you to give from me. I know in an Amazon ceremony I wouldn't be welcome."

"Good Boy." They hugged and they broke a part. "Before I begin to pack you two look awfully thin, Let me fix you something to eat…." Cyrene said to the two Amazons.

Before they could protest, she disappeared into the kitchens. Toris just shook his head. "Don't even bother. Xena Warrior Princess is terrified of her, and so is your Queen, do you really want to get on her bad side."

They both shook their heads. "Sit, sit, sit…." Cyrene said. "I made a lovely fish soup today."

Handing them bowls. They began to eat it did taste way better than their head cook, Kalica could manage.

It took two days for Cyrene to get her business settled and she sure carried a lot, a small cart worth. That her horse carted. She insisted. The amazons were suspicious but weren't in a position to deny a request of the future mother-in-law and Heart Mother of the Queen. It took three days to travel back to Amazon territory, Cyrene knew the Amazon gesture of Peace and soon they were in the village square. Her Horse was unhooked and taken to the stable with the other two horses. She was greeted by Gabrielle.

"Mom…." She hugged her.

"Hello, daughter." She hugged her. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you and Xena."

"If You'll come this way Cyrene we have a Hut set up for you." Ephiny said.

"I have spices I brought for the Kitchen. I plan on teaching your cook a thing or two the two young Amazons you sent were quite vocal about the differences between my cooking and hers."

"If You could help, We would appreciate it." Gabrielle said. Always first to think with her stomach.

"Also I have a letter from Toris to Xena. I need to speak with an Amazon named Lena."

"Why do you need to see Lena." Ephiny said, protective of her Mother-in-law.

"She is my cousin, we have the same Great-grandmother. My Grandmother left the tribe to marry and hers didn't. I came once when I was a young girl with my grandmother I couldn't have been more than 10, and we played together, I never returned…I wish to see her again….."

"I'm sure Lena will be pleased to see you." Ephiny said. "And as you are an Amazon by Blood. You are Welcome to stay in the Village permanently."

They lead her to her new hut, the young Amazons Kai and Maeve bringing the contents of her cart. A large trunk. Cyrene was all business. "Just put it by the table dears."

They did and left. She opened and brought out a box. "this is the spices, they are going to the kitchens."

"I assume you want to be assigned to the kitchens." Ephiny said.

"Yes, of course and it's not that I want to displace Kalica but I am the better cook, and I know what I'm doing."

"Of course, it happens all the time in Amazon society when someone better comes along that someone is given that person's job, she won't take it too bad, besides one she tastes your cooking I doubt she will be complaining long." Gabrielle said.

Lena like her daughter had been Weapons Master, and now was on the Amazon Council, she was also still training Amazons which she loved to do. She currently refining some 13 to 15 year old. 16 is when they become Warriors, even if they only had one feather. Not yet full warriors but not children anymore. Half warriors. Is the term used because they have the training but not the experience. The 13 to 15 year olds are called Junior Warriors, the 10 to 12 year olds are called baby warriors or sometimes brats, the 7 to 9 year olds are called Eagles, the 5 to 8 year olds are called Wolves, and the 2 to 4 year olds are called the Cubs.

"Alright Juniors, work it hard, come on, I don't have all day." Amazons don't stop waste good. No Amazon stops working if she can. She may not be strong and quick enough to still be weapons master but she can still teach. She was happy when last year, Ephiny and Eponin finally moved in together and got married. Ephiny had mourned her centaur husband for too long now she only wished they would have children together. Not that Ephiny's son Xenon wasn't a good boy. He was lovely, smart, kind, honorable, he would grow into a good man. Tildus and Ephiny were doing a good job with him. She looked at the sun it was about time to end the Session. "Alright, Alright time's up, get out of here."

She saw, the Queen, Xena and her daughter with someone she honestly never thought she'd seen again. "Lena?" the woman said.

"Cyrene?" Lena asked.

"It's me, I have come back to the Village full time. Xena is my daughter. Now that they have children and are getting married I plan to be around for it. And get to know the rest of my family as well. Lena, and Eponin."

"I am so happy you're back Cousin." Lena hugged her cousin she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. That night the whole village was treated to a meal cooked by Cyrene and they could taste the difference.

It was early Morning. I was getting ready for school. It was small temple maintained by the Amazons themselves but Mother had made some changes to the backrooms to accommodate us. the front of the temple looked exactly the same. We'd only been here about a week but we've gotten into a rhythm. As I was eating breakfast, I heard the door to the temple open and someone come in, she left flowers and vegetables on the offering table.

"What's she doing Mom?"

"She wants something from me?"

Let's find out, stay back here."

My Mom appeared in front of her. "What can I do for you Lena?"

"Lady Artemis I thank you for returning my cousin to me, now I humbly ask for grandchildren. I want my Eponin and her life mate Ephiny to have children."

"I'll consider this." She disappeared. It wasn't the first time She had made an Amazon pregnant, it's how she became the goddess of childbirth she had been getting Amazons pregnant for centuries. Though the ones she didn't bless certainly had ways of getting it done.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the evening of the full Moon. And everyone was in their official leathers. Aunt Aphrodite, Mother and I were attending as well. To bless the Union so they had built us seats to go with the Gabrielle and Xena's thrones. There was music and dancing and a feast. The Amazon dancers were really something. First they did the bonding ceremony, they tied Xena and Gabrielle together with cord, and had them drink out of the same win chalice. Then they asked Mother to Bless the Union.

"I Artemis Bless this Union….." She said.

"I totally Bless this Union too. It's about time they my little sweet pea and My warrior Babe got together….." Aphrodite said. Cyrene was crying.

"They are Bonded." Ephiny said. Then they did the adoption ceremony for

"I Queen Gabrielle of Telaquire Amazon Nation, intend to take Eve daughter of Xena, Granddaughter of Cyrene as my own daughter as if she was born to me, from this day forward Eve is my daughter as if she was born to me for all the rest of her days." She picked up the baby and holds her up and the Amazons go nuts.

After the party Mom and I go back to the temple, and Aphrodite went back to one of her temples, way south. I have yet to meet the rest of My Mom's family and I'm not looking forward to it. I've studied Greek Mythology I think all that inbreeding made them bat shit crazy, and being able do all that amazing stuff they can do and get away with whatever they wanted made them arrogant and dangerous I told that to Mom and Aunt Aphrodite and Aunt Aphrodite just start laughing, and Mom I best not repeat that theory to anyone but I saw the twinkle in her eye. The next day, I got up to go to school. It was a crisp fall day. I was lucky the Amazons were like the rest of Greece and Public bathing was such a big thing here, they had a bathing hut, and large tubs in them, and smaller tubs, for private baths even if you could only fit one or two people, or a bunch of little kids which was sometimes necessary. Of course I was really lucky and I had my own Modern bathroom in my bedroom at the temple. Well Modern is pushing it, it's modern for the 1940s or 1950s, I was only able to describe plumbing so well. It was all gleaming white, and had no designs. I don't have a shower I have a tub, I really would have liked to take showers, and I really would have liked that shower head I had in the future, maybe not now but definitely when I got a little older. But You can't have everything. And I'm lucky to have a modern toilet, modern sink, and a giant claw foot tub because Mom didn't really get singular bathing it's big enough for at least three people, and a real mirror instead of polished copper. I have a real mirror in my bedroom too, and a writing desk, and a very comfortably leather back chair and a real bed, it feels kind of like a feather bed, over a Sealy Posture-pedic. Elvis has a small bed next to mine too, he's been so easy to train it's like we can telepathically communicate with each other. I think Elvis is the perfect name for him, actually he sounds just like him when he barks.

I got up today. I got dressed, brushed and braided my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was more auburn than a redhead, and I had the same blue eyes as everyone else in Xena's family I can't believe they survived so long. I put My Boot dagger in my boot, and put my homework scrolls in my satchel, and grabbed my staff. My Mom said good bye a quarter candle mark ago she had business elsewhere. Elvis was still too little to come with me. I gave him breakfast, then a boar foot, that mom made for him and I teleported outside the dining hut and went to Queen's House table and went to find my seat on the end. Xena and Gabrielle were in the Middle, Ephiny and Eponin Across from them, I was next to Ephiny, Gabrielle and Xena's daughter Eve was in her high chair and Seemed to be happy for once usually she wasn't happy to be in the high chair, Cyrene and Lena were on the ends. Breakfast was Scrambled eggs, toast and Bacon. And Milk, there are days I miss coffee, not that complicated crap, just plain Coffee, Strong and Black. I doubt I can get Mom to zap me up some. Plumbing I could explain, Coffee would be much too, hard to explain. It is all around Arab nations, I wonder if I could get the Spice merchants to trade for it what they think is a worthless plant. They were coming soon the last trade before winter I would ask them.

"Xena You have been all over haven't you?"

"Yes." She said waiting for the second half of the question.

"When you in desert near the Nile have you ever came across a bush that looks like this. 'I showed her my drawing. "And when you roast the beans and then boil them you get a bitter but delicious brew that keeps awake and sustains you."

"Yes, very few people there use of it though. I could make arrangements for a plant to be brought here though, I think it's a good idea it will make the guards more productive it's a good idea." She said.

"I love that stuff." I said.

"It's pretty good." Xena chuckled. "But until we cultivate and grow enough of it, I think only the guards will get some."

"What is this Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"It doesn't have a name, Gabrielle, but she's right you roast then boil the berries of this particular bush and it does energize and revitalize you. It grows mostly in the desert I have contacts that can get us some….."

"Alright…." Gabrielle just took that and started feeding Eve some soft foods Eve was 7 months old now and they had started feeding her soft foods as well as feeding her with the bottles and pumped milk, thanks to the gifts My Mom provided at my suggestion. They would be great for the next baby too. My Mom being the goddess of childbirth thought they were a great gift.

"MuMu"…." Eve said.

"I'm right here….come here, Evie" Xena said. Picking her up holding her in her arms, Eve didn't say any actual words yet, but Xena decided MuMu was close enough to Mama, She called Gabrielle Baba. I think because Xena called her My bard. Eve put her head on Xena's shoulder stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a content little baby sigh. She was sleep almost immediately.

"After breakfast we can put her down in my official hut while I work and you can go work with the half warriors like I know you want to."

"Not just the half warriors, many of the full warriors too, a lot of them don't have the experience or skills they should and are walking around like they can take on anybody that comes their way, I need to disabuse them of that notion before that someone comes their way and they get hurt."

"Do what you need to do, cousin." Eponin said.

Lena sighed. "Eponin is right, the Youngsters are taught mostly by Harmony and she's a talented warrior and a brilliant tactical planner but a lousy teacher. I teach them when I can, and so do Solari and Eponin but Harmony just isn't a very good teacher. She has a tendency to go off topic and drone on, and the youngsters lose their concentration when listening to her, She also has a tendency to skip important information."

"You can say that again." I said. "I didn't know learning weapons could be so boring, I often convince Mother to guest lecture….."

"I heard that." Gabrielle said. "the other girls in your age group couldn't stop talking about it."

"Mother won't interfere with tribal matters unless she feels it's absolutely necessary but she feels she's just being a involved parent when she visits and participates in my class especially if I'm not getting what I need from the teacher."

"Harmony will be replaced." Gabrielle said. "You said she was a brilliant warrior she will remain so, but if she is a lousy teacher she shouldn't remain a teacher. Why has she remained a teacher if she is poor at it?" Gabrielle was using her Queen voice.

"She volunteered, none of the other warriors really wanted to teach the youngsters except for Solari and Myself." Lena said.

"Xena, you'll teach the students?" She asked.

"Of course My Queen." She said with an easy smile.

"That's one teacher, to replace Harmony she will be on a rotating schedule with Solari, Lena, and the other warriors will teach them skills as well, whoever it is available and the best to teach them will teach them. If they have a problem with it, they can come to me." Eponin knew not to say anything, Gabrielle had that 'I'm the Queen don't mess with me tone in her voice.'

"Yes My Queen." Eponin said.

"We will set it up today." Ephiny said. Gabrielle nodded. "Eponin you're not eating….."

"Everything smells disgusting to me….." Eponin said. "I must be coming down with something."

"Or Mother was serious about answering Lena's prayer about giving her a grandchild." I said going back to my breakfast without looking at them. I knew every single one of them were looking at me, but I didn't care. I finished my breakfast and went to school. Agatha had been in a foul mood lately. Her wife and her royal guard wife were fighting again. Jessa and her fought all the time according to Calla and it always affected Agatha's mood, either way I wasn't going to get my butt paddled if I could help it.

Agatha was always fair at least she was just stricter when she was fighting with her wife. Easier to punish things she would let go. I went to school. I was at usual a few minutes early. I waited for Calla, and Hermi, and my other age mates Andrea, and Jacinta. They were the daughters of the Amazon Miller. the Miller came for protection when she was 16, when her father died, with all his Milling equipment on the bases of her grandmother being an Amazon of this tribe, and her being able to provide a valuable service for the village. Jayla is a nice woman who is friendly to everyone, and her daughters Jacinta and Andrea are the only identical twins in the nation. They love to switch with each other, but I can always tell which is which. They also love to play pranks on people which is why they're usually in trouble. They're fun, and they're always finishing each other's sentences like the Weasley twins in Harry Potter.

"Hello, all…" Jacinta said The twins approached, their dark brown curls bouncing and light brown and gold eyes dancing with mischief

"Anything Happening….." Andrea said.

"Today what we should be aware of."

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure something will happen eventually." I said. "but Agatha and Jessa made up, but that doesn't mean you should test her, I'm sure your backsides don't need the work out."

"Of course not." Jacinta said.

"Why would you say that." Andrea said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Hermi said narrowing her eyes. Meanwhile in the Queen's official hut, Xena laid down her daughter in the small play pen filled with blankets, and she stood up, Her wife, the regent, the weapon's master, the weapon's master's mother, her own mother, were all there. Gabrielle sat at her desk.

"Alright first order of business someone send for Harmony, She needs to be reassigned now. I don't want her teaching another class." Gabrielle said. Ephiny called out the door for a messenger, a teenager of about 16 came into the room, and stood before the Queen. "Tell Harmony I want to see her, as well as Solari, Jeana, Calliope, Cadence, Helena, and Tabitha."

"Yes, My Queen." She ran from the room.

"Why those?" Ephiny said.

"Solari, Jeana, and Calliope for back up with their warrior skills, and Cadence Helena and Tabitha with their hunting skills, Xena can't be expected to do it all thought she has all the skills."

"Thank you my bard." Xena said softly.

Artemis appeared before anyone could do anything.

"Lady Artemis, what can I do for you?" Gabrielle asked.

"My daughter sent me a message, I wanted to put your minds at ease yes Eponin you are carrying a child I sent you. She is of the blood both of you and Ephiny. She will be a great seer, and will help guide the second born child of Xena and Gabrielle as she leads the amazons. She is a blessing my sisters." She said before disappearing. Eponin sat down in a chair before rubbing her belly.

"A Seer." She said

"Our child." Ephiny said. "I don't suppose we could name her Terreius?"

"I know how much she meant to you, She meant a lot to me too, Ephiny of course we can name her Terreius."

They both smiled. Terreius would be born in 9 months give or take babies came when they wanted. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Enter." Gabrielle said. And Harmony entered. Gabrielle sighed. "Harmony, You and I need to talk. You are a very talented warrior, and a brilliant tactician but you are not a good teacher the younger amazons are not learning from you, and this puts them in danger, and puts the nation in danger you must be aware of this."

She lowers her head. "I am aware of the danger my lack of teaching skill puts in the nation but I was…." The Queen's Glare intensified. "Well you see….My pride got in the way of my stepping down."

Gabrielle sighed. "Eponin what new job could Harmony be assigned to far away from the Children that could use her skills….."

"The Night border guards need a new Captain…." Eponin said.

"Excellent **_you_** are the new Night Border Guard Captain, congratulations on your promotion, do not take this responsibility lightly." The Queen said menacingly.

"Of course not my Queen." Harmony instantly replied this was her one chance. She had clearly messed up. Giving into her pride and even though the night time border captain job was a job most Amazons didn't particularly want, The Queen was in actuality giving her a higher ranking job in the nation than the one she held before. It was a way to leave her position gracefully. No one would know she was being punished, if she didn't say anything. And there was room for her to advance with hard work. An Amazon would talk it if they wanted to advance if they were young like she was.

"You will begin tomorrow night after you adjust your sleeping patterns. Harmony this situation is not completely your fault, you were unsuited for your job and everyone knew it, and no one stepped up either, or asked you to step down many others carry that burden so I am giving you a chance to work your way up in a positon more suited to your skills. You best take this chance as it is given, because if you fail in this position, your next job will be working with my mother in law in the kitchens, and there is a reason she is the only person my wife is truly terrified of."

Seeing the Queen is serious she answers. "Yes, My queen."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, my Queen." Harmony left.

"That went better than expected." Xena said.

"Harmony may be more boring than watching grass grow but she really is a very sweet girl." Lena said. "She just let her pride get in the way."

Solari, Jeana and Calliope showed up at a group. And were told they were to teach, the other showed up and were told the same thing, a schedule would be arranged soon, they agreed respectfully and left. Lena left to prepare for the class she had first after lunch, Xena stayed she didn't need to prepare.

"What now?" Xena asked.

"Well, we are having some trouble with the village to south of us. There are two men who are leaders in the Village Tabor who seems to hate us and the Centaurs and wants to kill or enslave us and take our land, and Damaris who doesn't particularly like us but seems to be of the opinion we aren't worth his time or energy. Damaris and his family has lived here a long time and he knows as long as he leaves us alone, we'll leave him alone, Tabor doesn't seem to realize how skilled we are and is trying to convince others to join him in attacking both villages. That's to the South, to the east, We have small Settlement of 15 adults, and between 16 and 20 children, they been there for a few weeks, they haven't caused any trouble, they're most likely farmers but because of their late arrival in the season they've been hunting, fishing and living off the land. They built a Long house for their approximately 35 members, and 6 surrounding huts. They see well enough to work at night, which is how they've managed to finish the buildings so quickly, they fish with a spear not with a line."

"Many tribes still do, it's not unusual." Xena said. "And from what you say they do seem more like a tribe than villagers or city-dwellers."

"Then what are they doing here, tribes stay in their homeland or if they're nomads they wander, they don't settle down."

"We should ask them. I think it's time we ask them." Gabrielle said. "We should welcome them to the neighborhood offer to trade with them, offer them use of our healer."

"My Queen?" Ephiny asked.

"If we don't give aid to people who need it are we any better than the Romans, besides if we can make friends with them now, they will make infinitely better neighbors in the future, or would you rather be bitter enemies and have multiple battles before one of them is killed and we almost go to war before we're finally allies." She pointed out the back story of their relationship with the centaurs.

"Of course you're right my Queen." Ephiny said. They gathered the horses, the healers, some food, and other items of trade, and went to the settlement to the east.

"I am Queen Gabrielle from Telaquire Amazon Nation to the West, we are here to welcome you as our new neighbors."

A man stepped forward. "I am Darius of Attica, leader of this group."

"You are far from home, Darius." Gabrielle said.

"It is no longer my home. My pack and I were forced to leave."

"Pack?" Xena asked. "Are you and your group Wolf-kin?" Xena asked.

"Yes, we've been traveling for over a year searching for a home, we were expelled from Attica because of what we are." Darius said sadly.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gabrielle, they can turn into wolves, but they keep they're human minds in wolf form, usually they settle somewhere, hunter-gather-grow food, and live peacefully. They are of no danger to us. Unfortunately many people are prejudiced and they suffer for what they are." Xena said. "Wolf-kin are very loyal to their pack, and honorable people, much like Amazons. Darius is their Alpha their leader. May we meet your mate?" He made a motion with his arm, and a woman came over.

"This is Roma, my Mate and My Beta"

"It's rare for a Woman to be Beta." Xena said.

"My Mate is a rare woman in deed." He said proudly."

"Queen Gabrielle you have chosen your mate well, It's rare to see two Alphas together. In your pack, Queen Gabrielle is the leader, but in your relationship, Xena is obviously the Alpha. You share the responsibility evenly. I find it curious."

"We're not Wolves." Gabrielle reminded him. "And Xena was my mentor, She taught me how to fight and I brought her back from a very dark time in her life. In many ways we are equals."

"Well, we are here to welcome you, now that you're settled do you need a healer?"

"We have our own."

"Would you like to trade?" Gabrielle said.

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle we would." Darius said. "Also we ask if you ever have trouble with any wolves you come to us so we can solve the problem, rather than kill them."

"Fair enough." Gabrielle said. They began negotiation. Soon the Centaurs joined the session grew long but fruitful. They spent the entire day with the wolves, and begin to iron out an alliance agreement as well. Meanwhile back in the village…..

After Agatha's class, where we did Philosophy and History, and Literature. I went to lunch since none of my house members were there I sat with my friends. We laughed and joked, nobody treated me weird because of my parentage I often wondered if Mom went to a Sperm bank in the future, or had a one night stand or something. My memories of my specific life had faded, I remembered my skills, and anything that could help the Amazons and things about the future, but anything specific about my life while still there was like a dream I was trying to remember. At least everything after 10, I remembered the first 10 years crystal clear. It was strange. But I still remembered things like who was president in 2015, who was running for president, How I liked my coffee as an adult, everything I learned about weapons, summer fashions, Broadway songs, as I said it was strange. I got caught singing Totally Fucked from Spring Awakening by my Mother, since she speaks all languages she just stared at me for a good two minutes and then cracked up. It turns out I have the same skill. Mom tested it. After Lunch we had Weapons master Lena who trained us with our Staffs, we did drills, sparring, running laps, tree climbing, more drills, playing hide and seek, more sparring all with our staffs in hand. Then she dismissed us, and it was almost dinner time, I had time to wash up with Hermi, Calla, Andrea, and Jacinta, I still wasn't completely used to public bathing, even if we weren't sharing a bath just stripping down and washing the grime off of us but I wasn't as uncomfortable as I would have been in the future. It's not like people stared or anything, or were silly or awkward about it. The fact that everyone else thought of it as so normal was something that made me more comfortable. It was only really awkward the first time and I've done it a few times now, after staff practice. Amazons usually bathed once every few days, but they also washed up essentially took sponge baths every morning, and after they got done with whatever duties or training they engaged in. There were sponges, bowls and pitchers for sponge baths in the bathing hut, lined up on a counter on three sides of the bathing hut. The bathing hut is almost as large as the dining hut. The only bigger and nicer building on our lands is my mother's temple. After washing up we went to dinner and I went to the table where the Queen's House sat. Where I always sat. Gabrielle and Eponin were still in the Morning sickness part of their pregnancies and not keeping much down, but they seemed to be able to eat some things. We having Spaghetti and meatballs, Eponin and Gabrielle were having noodles with butter, everyone else was enjoying the meal. The adults talked about the wolf people's new settlement, and the problems with Tabor, it seems he couldn't get any support, but he was one hateful man, and Eponin asked how much trouble one hateful man could do.

"A lot." I said. "In the future, a lot of crazy men with hate in them go on killing sprees, not for power but just to kill."

"She's right." Xena said. "A lot of men kill for no other reason than to end someone else's life, either because of hatred or just because they have a taste for killing. There were plenty of them in my army, or that used to be friends of mine." Xena got quiet lost in her thoughts of who she used to be. While Eve was feeding herself Spaghetti by the handful and decided to grab a handful and toss it right at Xena having inherited Xena's arm, it landed right between her eyes. She said

"Mumu!" then started laughing.

"Very funny, Evie…." Xena said pulling the noodles and sauce off her face. "That's some Arm, Little one, it seems you take after Mumu huh."

"Baba." Eve said.

"I'm right here, Eve." After dinner. I teleported home. I fed and took out Elvis. Then tended to my Horse, Mali that My Mom had gotten me she was almost as well trained as Argo. She was pure white with a white hair, and black eyes, I even gave her an apple from the year round apple tree that grows inside the private part of the temple, that no one is allowed in except My Mother and Me. It has my mother's chambers and mine, and a small living area. I don't think they were always part of the temple when the Amazons built it, but it's part of it now. After I took care of Elvis and Mali, I went to our private chambers. I washed up, then dressed in my pajamas and went into my mother's chambers, she was sitting in her comfy chair in her leggings and a tunic sharpening her knife.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Moon child, come sit with me." She put her knife on a side table, and I climbed into her lap. "How was your day, Marley?"

"Eve threw her dinner at Xena some arm on her. The Amazons met a Wolf Kin pack they're settled in the land east of the Amazons and in the village to the South of the Amazons there's a nutcase named Tabor who wants to kill the Amazons and the Centaurs and take their lands, but no one supports him."

"Even one wrong man can find a friend, the Amazons will continue to monitor him and so will I." She said seriously then her demeanor became light-hearted again. "Anything else?"

"We did staff drills with Lena she really put us through our paces it's hard to believe she's so old."

"the real word is aged young one, she's not old, she's aged, she's earned her years and her time in the Amazon land of the dead."

"Will I go the Amazon land of the dead, Mother?"

"You were initiated into this tribe, if you're mortal when you age and die, you will go the Amazon land of the dead, if you're immortal which is possible many demigods and demigoddess are born Immortal without eating any Ambrosia and becoming full Gods once they grow into adults they stop aging and live on earth forever, without ever becoming Gods."

"Will I?"

"I don't know Moon child, it's possible, Which do you want, Mortal, Immortal or Goddess?"

"I don't know, I'll make the most out of whatever I am, I guess but I don't want to choose for myself it's too much responsibility."

"Smart girl."


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold outside and warm in my bed, I woke up and I didn't want to get out of bed.

"Moonbeam it's time to wake up."

"It's too cold, and I'm comfy and warm in my bed." I whined.

"You have chores to do, baby girl. And the festival starts today don't you want to compete with all your little friends."

I sat up. "Celeste…."

"No, moonbeam it's me, Mother…." I sat up. And it was indeed. My Mother.

"You're Celeste I can't believe I didn't see it before, but the mannerisms, all the little things they add up….."

"What makes you think that?"

"Celeste was soft and cuddling with me, only, and fun and adventurous with her friends, and me, and all business with her business people, and the people she was training, when I took over her New York office she transferred to West Coast but I we communicated all the time. I just didn't see her in Person. She knew the guy who played Hercules in the Hercules and Xena TV shows."

"She did." Mom seemed interested.

"Kevin, he was really nice, he was big and strong until about 15 years ago then he got really sick, and On the show which I've seen he was really Hercules who was pretending to be Kevin playing Hercules. During one the shows he got really sick and had to recover for a long time, but he's all better now. I've met his kids they're all really nice, he's got three of them."

From Artemis point of view she figured this Kevin was really Hercules and he had finally gotten humanity 3,000 years from now, and he was struck with some mortal illness as soon as he did, and it took him time to recover. But she didn't interrupt her daughter. "Are you sure I'm this Celeste?"

"Celeste Moon, come on that name has you written all over you Celeste means heavily like a Goddess, and you are a Goddess of the Moon, and she sold and trained people to use weapons like a Goddess of the Hunt and Patron Goddess of Amazons." Marley said smiling smugly.

"I suppose she did. Why don't you tell me about her while I help you with your chores?" Artemis waved her hand, and Marley was washed and dressed and her hair was in braids.

"Alright." She grabbed her staff, and they went to the Kennel first at the back of the Temple and fed Artemis favored hounds and Elvis, then they went to the small stable that was added to the temple, as opposed to the big barn, where the Amazons had their horses, Mali her horses, and Artemis Horse Victory were there. They were Both Pure white. And a lot smarter than the horses Mortal used, they were sentient but they couldn't talk. They had wings but they could hide them. Mom showed. Argo came close. As they started they began to talk.

"Well, first She always called me Moonbeam, Moon Child, or Mooney, or sometimes Baby girl like you do. Or sometimes she called me Kiddo. She liked to Mess up my hair or rub her knuckles over my skull, and pat my bottom lovingly, and have me sit on her lap, and we sparred with staffs, and later with swords or sais, or axes, or other weapons which I remember how to use and some cases make. She taught me how to make and use a bow and arrow too. She taught me to respect weapons and sometimes to respect weapons you have to know how to make them. I'm a pretty credible blacksmith because of that."

"That's good to know, but what was she like, what was I like."

"Fierce, kind, compassionate, cuddly, protective, she had her business but her company also ran these summer camps and retreats for women, I went to the Summer camps, every summer and they weren't like normal summer camps they were a lot like an Amazon village actually, only more modern. I don't remember where they were but the one I always went to was Called the Telaquire Community Camp, it was also a bit of a commune, or something, the head of the camp looked a bit like Gabrielle except she was in her 60s, her name was Leigh. She had Gabrielle's Mouth though, Her mother had been an adventurer found all Gabrielle's Scrolls, she was her descendent Janice Covington her and her partner Melinda Pappas traveled the world together looking for Gabrielle's Scrolls. From the 1940s to the 1960s. their children's father raised them, they shared the same man. Robert Collings. I'm pretty sure he was just breeding stock and child raiser and they were the lovers. Anyway Leigh Covington, and her daughter, Penny, and granddaughter Gabrielle run the Telaquire Community Camp."

"What about Xena's Descendants?"

"Well, As far as I know there's Markus, Thomas, and Gregory, are the only ones who would have been capable of fathering me. If you didn't use magic. Markus would have been 30 when I was conceived, Thomas would have been 26, and Gregory would have been 35. If you had me with a woman than it's most likely Danielle Pappas she would have been about 22, and was a student in the same city you were living in."

"Alright."

"But I think it was Gregory he used to visit me and bring me toys, He was a toymaker, and he use to bring me his prototypes to play with and keep. Including my favorite stuffed animal, Dagmar the stuffed dragon."

"You had a stuffed dragon."

"A fabric doll."

"Oh."

"I'll make you a new Dagmar."

My Mom and I cleaned out the Stable the old fashioned way, and then she cleaned me up. Then we had breakfast in the temple, she made me, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and she even had some and we talked some more. She made me a new Dagmar. Then she and I went to the Festival.

"Artemis I didn't know you were coming to the Festival." Ephiny said.

"I wish to come to the festival with my daughter, to see her compete are you saying I shouldn't watch my daughter compete in her first festival?"

"Of course not Lady Artemis I just wasn't prepared for you we have no where for you to sit." Ephiny looked nervous.

"I wish to be treated like any other Amazon mother this day, Ephiny. I wish to watch my daughter compete and experience the revelry do ignore me and begin the festivities." Mother said. Not wanting to anger their goddess everyone did what they were told but everyone kept an eye on her. Eventually everyone started to have fun and ignored her. I won the staff competition for my age group. I came in second place in the foot race, and my team won the snow ball fight, I won the snow man competition both of which I suggestion we add this year, My team also won the Hide and seek competition. The adult competitions were fierce Xena swept whatever competitions she was in, of course. Eponin and Gabrielle couldn't be in any because they were pregnant. There was also food, and cider. At sunset Mother walked us home, She made me take a bath, and then she told me a story about her and Orion and then she sung to me, and tucked me in and then I went to sleep. Holding Dagmar, The Next day was Solstice. My Mother and I had made Presents for all. We had Breakfast together after I did all my chores, today she made me Lost Bread, or French toast, and she made me have milk. Gross. Here it was not the same as Super market milk, and it wasn't even cow's milk. But I drank it anyway, because I didn't want rickets. We got our presents together, and this was a different kind than the first day. We went to Xena and Gabrielle's first. We knocked on their door. Instead of teleporting in.

"Artemis, Marley you're early come in." Gabrielle said.

"We have presents for you." I said bouncing up and down.

"Moon child calm down." Mother said fondly. "She insisted…"

""It's fine we have a gifts for Marley as well, We got you something as well Artemis."

"That was not necessary but very thoughtful thank you." Mother said smiling. Cyrene came in carrying Eve was getting so big.

"Can I give them the presents now, can I can I can?" I said.

"Marley if you do now calm down you're going to spend some time in the corner." Mother had that strict voice on. Then quietly "Do You want to spend time in the corner?"

"No mother?" I said

"Then you need to calm down, we need to wait for Eponin, Lena and Ephiny." Mother said. "Now why don't you play with Eve…."

Cyrene put her down on floor with some wooden toys, and I got down on the floor with her and started to play with her. She was sitting but she didn't crawl yet. She babbled but she didn't quite talk yet other than MuMu and Baba. The door opened and Lena, Eponin and Ephiny walked in. Eponin froze.

"Lady Artemis….."

"Artemis please we're practically family, anyway were here to celebrate Solstice, we can only stay for the morning then I need to take Marley to see some other relatives." Mother said I raised my head really? "Alright Marley open the bag, and hand out the gifts."

"I want to give the Cyrene hers first." I said. I opened up the bag that could as much as we wanted on the and opened on the inside was a book and we took it out and handed it to Cyrene. She opened it up and gasped on the inside was a recreated portrait of her family, Xena, Lyceus, Toris and Herself, Months before Cortez, she turned the pages, and it showed them through the aged, up until now.

"It updates itself, every few months it adds a new portrait….as well a candid shots. I gave Mother the idea from the Photo albums from My time, they're just drawings but they're very life like. I thought the drawings of Lycueus would be appreciated."

Tears in her eyes. "They are…."

"I made one for you too Xena and Gabrielle with Lila, Hecuba, Hertodus, Lyceus and Solan in it." Artemis said. She said reaching into the bag and handing into the couple.

"Thank You." Xena and Gabrielle said smiling. "We also got Gabrielle a magic foot massager you fill with water to help with her swollen feet, we got the same for Eponin….."

"Eponin We also made you the same Breast pump, and Bottle gift we made for Gabrielle for when you have your baby." I said. "We also made you a Mobile for the crib for hand eye coordination."

"Thank you we appreciate it." Eponin said.

"We also made you an Album too." Mother said reaching into the bag.

"Lena we made the album, but I don't know what else to make you but because you're on your feet dealing with Baby, Junior and half warriors, we got you the magic foot massager too." I said.

Lena laughed.

"And Finally for Evie, we have many gifts for you, We have Blocks I reached in and got the two packages of Blocks, I started placing items on the ground as I named them. "One are various shapes and one are letter blocks, all are painted different colors…..We got her a fabric doll, of a lamb, since she's going to be an envoy of Peace, and a ball." I said.

"Thank You, Marley, Artemis." Xena said.

"It was no trouble, I just made it all possible it was really Marley who came up with the gifts and insisted." Artemis said.

"And Now for your gifts." Cyrene said. "I know what it's like to deal with a ten year old daughter and no father, so I got you this." She handed Mother a small bag. Mother looked inside and laughed.

"I haven't had to yet resort to anything but I had so far, as a Goddess my hand is plenty hard, and there are plenty of other punishments I can mete out like turning her into a pig for a few hours." Mother said I gasped I hadn't thought of that. Celeste's hand was plenty hard as I got older punishments were usually running and field day stuff. Or Chinese Field Day. Cleaning the Bathroom with a toothbrush in your skivvies learns lessons. Not that she never spanked me as I got older it was just less and less. Xena smiled and she handed me a present I opened it, and it was my own Whetstone and flint.

"You need it you carry a Boot dagger, you should have it." I smiled and nodded. Gabrielle handed me something else. I opened it.

"It's a Signet ring. A moon with a bow and arrow. Cool, Thanks Gabrielle." Mother got another Gift from Gabrielle and Xena it was something she didn't show me but she smiled and nodded.

"Thank You it was very thoughtful, but we must be going." We dropped the gifts off, as our home and we changed our first stop was Corinth. We stopped in on Hercules.

"Kevin?" I asked.

"No, I'm Hercules, this is my friend, Iolaous, Artemis what are you doing here?"

"This is my daughter Marley She's 10 I wanted her to meet you."

"We've met." I said. "But You're a lot older."

"She's from 3,000 years in the future."

"I see. I guess I'm not aging anytime soon."

"What I mean is you look older, all greyish and you've aged. You got sick when you were playing yourself, and then you started aging."

"When was this?"

"3,000 years from now, You married the woman who played Serena, and had three children with her."

He smiled. "Good to know, I'll eventually become Mortal. How sick was I."

"Very Sick You almost died, but 15 years later you were all better and very healthy, you're an actor, that's your job. As far as I can tell all the gods and goddesses played themselves, and people who looked exactly like the real people played the real people."

"Huh, well that's hate I guess. So how to you like the past."

"It's not so bad. But there's things I miss."

"That's to be expected."

"I don't Miss the Politics of the time, I swear all Politicians are all alike." I said. "They're all useless. I was hopeful before I left because one of the men running for leader of my country wasn't a Politician. He was celebrity businessman and our was financial straits partially because of idiot politicians and their posturing."

"Some things don't change." He laughs heartily. After Hercules. We went to Palace place and I met Hestia, and Aphrodite was there, and Athena, and Apollo, and Ares who was kind of Scary. Several other gods.

"So this is the kid that stopped the twilight of the Gods." Ares said. "Doesn't look like much."

"If all of you had kept your heads out of your asses, there wouldn't have been anything to stop." I said.

Ares started laughing, put his hands on his goatee. "I like her Arte I like her a lot. I can see she still has a touch of Xena in her."

"You stay away from my daughter, Ares. She's mine, She's off limits."

"Ruin all my fun." He walks away. Apollo comes over.

"So, this is my little niece, she looks just like you sister, except she clearly has Xena's family's blue eyes."

"I know." Mother said.

"I'm Your Mother's twin brother Apollo, You can call my Uncle Apollo." He said with a smile.

"I'm Marley Leto, You call me Marley."

"You gave her Mom's name as a second name, why the second name."

"People have two or three names where I'm from. A First, name which is a given name, like they have hear, a middle name which is usually only used when you're in trouble, and a last name which is a family name. Leto was used as my family name."

Apollo nodded. "What else could have been used as your family name?"

"Collins was my father's family name, and My Guardian who really Mother in disguise used the name Moon."

Apollo laughed. "Of course. I have a gift for Moonbeam."

"You didn't have to get me a gift."

"I wanted to." A Pan flute appeared in his hand, and he handed it to me. "Here you are one pitch perfect Apollo approved pan flute. I smiled.

"Thanks." I started playing it wasn't that different from the harmonica which I knew I could play. Every applauded.

"Very Nice." Aphrodite said. "I have a gift for you." A Package appeared and I opened it. It was more Aphrodite's bath products.

"Thanks Auntie." I said.

"You're Welcome, Sweetie." We partied for a little longer and went home, the next day was the last day of the festival. More competitions and Mother decided to give a gift to the Telaquire Nation as a whole but she hadn't decided to tell me what. We went to the festival, and during the height of the ceremony she appeared on the stage.

"Amazons, I Artemis have decided to give the Telaquire Amazons a gift for Solstice. To ensure that this nation is the best trained in Greece, I will be training many of the warriors from now, personally." Mother said, there was a deafening silence than cheers everywhere I wasn't sure if they knew what they were in for. She was easy on me because I was a child, her child but she wouldn't go easy on the warriors she needed to train.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been just under three months since Solstice, two weeks shy actually. And spring was here and it was beautiful. My Mother hadn't been kidding about training the warriors personally, She seemed to be really focusing on the Half-warriors and full-warriors, but the Baby Warriors and the Junior warriors got a class a week, We get to learn from her for two hours a week. Weapons classes are two hours long, or four hours long if they're a double class. Hunting classes are imprecise time wise but usually last two to six hours, and Academic classes are either an entire morning or an entire afternoon. There are seven days in a Greek Week just like back home, but there are no weekends, I've adjusted to it. I've adjusted to my chores, to being slightly stronger, faster, though I only told My mother and my house. I didn't want the other girls to know. I've adjusted to being a ten year old Demigoddess being raised an Amazon by my mother the Patron goddess of the Amazons. I've adjusted to having the first friends I've ever had. I've adjusted to having a loyal hound dog, backing me up. I named him Elvis of course. No one gets the joke, but me. Elvis is loyal, and we have a telepathic bond, and he is cute, with a smooth and black and sort of reminds me of what Sirius Black's dog form must look like. Mother has with her three Males, she named them, Alpha, Beta, Gamma. They are adults so they are larger than Elvis and they are Brown and grey and typical hounds. They are completely obedient to mother. Two weeks ago Ephiny came in and prayed to mother that she would see or hear from her sister, Sybil, it seems Sybil ran away when she was 15 and never came home. She sent word a few years ago that she had a daughter, Danae, but that was 10 years ago, and she hasn't heard from her since. Mother smiled I knew she was up to something.

One day in early Spring, I got up as I normally did got on my chore clothes, let out the dogs and fed them. Took care of the horses. Bathed, dressed, braided my hair got my school satchel, and my weapons and teleported Elvis and Myself outside the dining Hut. Mother had left a note.

 _Trouble with Family. Be back tonight. Behave yourself. Mother._ Once I read it disappeared went to the dining hut, and I went to my House's table. No one was there so I eat alone. The weirdness of the day continued. I went to academic classes and Agatha was in a usually good mood which meant she had really good sex last night. Hey I used to be 30 I can read these things. I know what these looks mean. Not that I can remember the sex, but I remember the days after. Not a single person got in trouble, but it was no less creepy. After we went to lunch, I sat with my friends and for lunch was sandwiches, dried meat cheese on bread it was good. I had two. And fruit juice. I was lucky no one was around to make me drink milk. Then We had a Session with Solari a Staff lesson she taught us a 15 combination drill, and I learned it easily and then helped my age mates learn it. Then we finished off by doing laps around the practice field. Then it was Lena's turn she had us going in and out of trees, and all around the village evading each other. Then the day was over. At Dinner My House was all there and there was a new face, a girl about my age with Ephiny's curls, and bright green-hazel eyes.

Early that morning, were bed, when there was a persistent knocking. Gabrielle groaned. "It's too early for this….."

"You get up my bard, we have to deal with this, you're the Queen they know you like to sleep they wouldn't bother you unless they had a reason." They both got up, And got dressed and Xena got the door. Two Guards were at the door a girl with Ephiny's curls and the green hazel eyes before them.

"Xena, I'm Greer, I'm an we'd usually bother the regent with this especially this early in the morning but the note she was carrying pertains to her and we needed the Queens wisdom."

"Let me see the note.' Gabrielle said. Greer handed it over.

 _"Dear Sister, I am very sorry to be writing this, But I cannot keep Danae My husband is a horribly abusive man and I feel he will either take him for himself or marry her off to a worse man if it is advantageous. I cannot leave he will follow me or kill me, he is a very important man and I need to stay at his side, but I have paid someone to get Danae out. I have trained her in secret my husband doesn't know. He doesn't know I was an Amazon so he doesn't even suspect. Take care of her please. I love her with all my heart."_

 _"Who brought her here?" Xena said._

 _"A woman named Glaphyra and a man named Darnelle…."_

 _"I'm glad to see they mostly turned over a new leaf, a wish to speak to them." Gabrielle said._

 _Gabrielle's official hut. Glaphyra and Darnelle._

 _"You weren't kidding when you said you were an Amazon Princess." Darnelle said._

 _"Queen now. Sybil is one of my lost Amazons where is she?"_

 _"Her husband is an Important Man in Athens a Senator, he's kind of an Ass if you ask me." The Man replied. "He acts as if he owns her, and she lets him she doesn't act as like any Amazon I know, they have sons too, and they treat their mother the same as their father, Danae was their only daughter."_

 _Gabrielle nodded. "Good, thank you for bringing her here."_

 _"We've been helping a lot of people since we last saw you." Glaphyra said, "We only charge enough to live on, and not every time."_

 _"That's good." Xena said. "I'm glad you two redeemed yourself."_

 _"Its more than that we found each other" Glaphyra said. "We even have a boy we look after Adrian, we look him after something happened to his parents. He's about 8, he's with Darnell's mother, he's a good boy, reminds me a bit of you Gabrielle."_

 _"Then I'm happy for you." Xena said._

 _"We need to get going, we have more people to save and a boy to get back to." She said. "It was nice to seeing you again._

 _Darnelle smiled. "Queen." He bowed. The Regent and her Weapons Master Wife, as well as the former Weapons Master, and the head cook showed up soon after. And noticed the sleeping preteen and baby._

 _"My Queen?" The Regent asked. And was handed the note. Her eyes started flashing. The rest of the day went by quickly for the Regent asking questions to her nice and getting her settled at dinner, the resident demigoddess met the newest member of the family and was filled in. She not an idea and disappeared. She appeared with Sybil who was covered with cuts and bruises and half naked._

 _"Marley what did you do?" Ephiny asked_

 _"I saved her from the beating of a life time and solved your problem with your sister." Marley said smugly._

 _I sighed. I didn't see the problem. They wanted Sybil back, it was obvious Ephiny wanted her sister, and that Danae girl wanted her mom, and Gabrielle wanted her Amazon safe. I just did what I had to do._

 _"Let's get her to the Healer's hut." We all went to the healer's hut, and Damla took care of her injuries. Then they got her a small hut for her and Danae, since she wasn't a full Warrior but she was an Adult she couldn't be a Warrior, but she could have another job. When she mentioned that she had large gardens she maintained in Athens she was put in with the farming Amazons. And Danae was put into school._

When my mom got home that night she was both furious and proud. "Moon Beam, you did a very good thing you helped someone out and I'm very proud of you, you also put yourself in danger and that's never okay. Whenever you make a choice whatever it is you need weigh the consequences, most gods and goddesses don't, they just do what they want, but you're my daughter, and you will not go through life not weighing the consequences of your actions."

"You're going to spank me?"

"I'm not just going to spank you, Marley I'm going to strap you too, that man was an abusive, pederast he could have done horrible things to you, you deserve this." She created an armless chair and sat down and pulled me over her lap and adjusting me to her liking, "Don't reach back or I start all over again, you can cry or squirm as much as you want, but no cursing, biting, or kicking." I nodded Celeste had those rules too but she never strapped me she only used her hand or hair brush. She spanked me over my leggings for awhile, warming me up, just like Celeste would do slowly building up the ache in my bottom, but not missing any part of my bottom. That was actually one of the first clues Celeste and Mother were the same person. After about five minutes, she pulled down my leggings, and started spanking over my underwear, letting the fire build more. It was a slow building fire. Finally she took down my underwear. "This is the last part Moon Beam." She said gently, and it's going to hurt a lot probably more than you've hurt before but the same rules apply, this man could have seriously harmed you or taken your innocence this punishment is deserved." Suddenly a jolt of pain hit across my butt, then it hit it four more times I was sobbing uncontrollably by the end. My Mom righted my clothes, and picked me up cuddled me on her lap. The strap was nowhere to be seen. I woke up the next morning with my butt still throbbing I checked my butt in the mirror. I had bruises where the strap hit, and the rest of me was still a little red. I put on my chore clothes and did my chores. Then I went to breakfast in the dining hut.

"I take it Artemis wasn't happy with your choice to rescue me last night." Sybil asked.

"No, but I don't regret my choice, she said whenever every choice I make I had weigh it against the consequences and even though she was proud of me, I put myself in danger and I deserved it." I left out the strapping. I went to school and Agatha was once again in a nauseatingly happy mood. Classes ended, and then all afternoon we played Amazonian Hide and seek, using all our skills. It was a test. My team one, but I wasn't allowed to use my teleportation power so I didn't. After Washing up, we had dinner. A few weeks passed and everything was fine. When another visitor was brought to the village. It was during Breakfast in the Hall, when Aphrodite brought a dark haired woman a few years Younger than Queen Gabrielle she was more noticeably Pregnant, a lot more pregnant than Gabrielle.

"Lila?" She stood and hugged her sister. "What happened?"

"Sweet Pea, your sister is in a little bit of a jam she prayed to me so I decided to bring her to you."

"Sit down." Gabrielle said. Lila did. "What happened?"

"Hector the man I was with he ran off, and left me pregnant, he stole from Mother and Father too, Mother and Father are looking around for anyone to marry me and not listening to any of my opinions they were going to marry me off to Filbert, and I had no choice, oh Gabrielle and I couldn't run away like you did not in my condition so I prayed to Aphrodite….."

"I'm glad you did. We'll protect you here."

"Hi, Aunt Aphrodite." I said.

"Hi, Moon Beam." She said "Your Mom, will be back tonight, she had to run down to Corinth and help the Corinth Amazons out with something."

"Thanks, Auntie."

"No Problem, Moon glow."

"Lila I'm with child too, I'm going to name her Lila Cyrene."

"Oh, that's wonderful Gabrielle, I'm going to name the baby either Sarah or Deo."

"Oh, Don't worry It's going to be a girl." Aphrodite said and teleported out.

"We'll set you up with a hut, it will be rather small, but don't worry it will be comfortable." I ate and listened to the sisters catch up. There were always one or two of the smaller huts empty. Usually they were used by the girls just started out, or by the new Moms, but there were always a few empty because there are so many of them. Before the tribe became so large that's what all the huts looked like. The good news is those are the easiest to heat, according to Cyrene and Lena who both live in that kind. When I first got here we used my knowledge to reinforce all the huts, and give them new roofs, and stuff, I did volunteer at Habitat for Humanity as well as the children's ward, and old folks homes. I also think 21st century Artemis downloaded information into my head. Lila was tasked with helping Cyrene in the kitchen since she was such a good cook.

That day around day break in Corinth at the Corinthian Amazonian Temple to Artemis the Queen to the Corinthian Amazons Lia began to pray for help and guidance with a tribal problems. Artemis appeared. Surprised She stayed kneeling. And bowed

"Lady Artemis you humble me with your presence I need help and guidance I have a true problem. A threat, though my sisters don't see it as one. A Shaman has moved onto our lands, and I can't make him leave, he is making our people, lazy and ineffective they are under his spell. I am not I refuse to be! He wants them for his own end only 9 of my full warriors are still loyal to you my Lady, and 10 of my half warriors. But all of the Junior and baby warriors he hasn't bewitched them." Venom in her voice.

"I will help you fight, this man, Lia. It will be rather easy to break is spellwork on my Amazons, unless Hecate is helping him, which I doubt." She quickly reversed the magic, and bound the Shaman's magic, He was captured by the Amazons and put on trial as an enemy and threat to the Corinth Amazon Nation. Artemis decided to stay she was a witness in the trial after all.

"I just have to be back to the Temple I usually stay at by Sundown, My daughter Marley is expecting me." She said with a smile.

"You have a daughter." Lia said.

"Ten, a demigoddess. She's a real handful." The Goddess of the Hunt said with a Smile that said it all.

"Mine's seven, I know what you mean." Lia said with the same smile. "We'll be done by sundown don't you worry. We'll have to draw straws again for the defense, no one wants that job, but it's only fair he gets some kind of defense, we are going to put him to death, if he loses."

"I could punish him, not that he doesn't deserve death but I could come up with something creative."

"Of course." They had the trial and he was found guilty. They decided to take the Goddess up on her offer. He was turned into a female Goat, for milking. She went back to The Telaquire Amazon Temple and waited for her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

While Artemis waited for her daughter to come, Marley played a game similar to soccer with her friends between Hide and Seek and dinner, then at dinner, she settled in between Danae and Lila, and was happy with her meal of Boar loaf, mashed potatoes, and carrots, and Mushroom gravy. Cyrene really was the best.

"This is delicious." Lila said. "I'd never have thought to combine these ingredients but it's amazing….."

Cyrene smiled at her. She would love her new apprentice, Kalica was it turned out happy with the turn of events. Her favorite part of cooking was her herb garden which had been added too since Xena and Gabrielle and herself had come, and the preserving of foods for storage. Cyrene was happy to leave her to those parts of the kitchen to Kalica. Lila was a better assistant head cook. Kalica was The Amazon in charge of Food Storage and Preservation or the food storage Amazon, instead of Head cook, and she was equal to Cyrene instead of under her. Everyone was happy when Gabrielle suggested that compromise. Kalica was also in charge of making sure they had enough food for the winter, make sure the farmers were planting enough, they had enough storage space, they were buying enough spices, they had proper storage, the larders were capable of keeping things from spoiling. It was a very important position, Kalica was happy, it was just as important as being a cook, or head farmer, but she didn't have to hear how bad her cooking was all the time, and she didn't have to actually cook for over a hundred Amazons every day. After dinner Marley went home to see her mother, her mother hugged her tightly Marley laughed.

"Mother?"

"I just missed you today…."

"I missed you too…"

"Gabrielle's sister showed up today, Aunt Aphrodite brought her. She doesn't look much like her sister. Does she?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I guess."

"On your honor, as an Amazon."

"Moooom." She whined.

"Say it."

"On My Honor as An Amazon I will not divulge what I am about to hear." She said

"Aphrodite is Gabrielle's Mother. She slept with her father before he met her mother, and then she gave her to him to raise. He married the woman she thought was her mother only a few months later, and they had Lila fairly quickly, it's why she cares for people so much. It's where her ability to love, her ability to talk herself out of anything, Her bard ability, it all comes from Aphrodite."

"Wow….What about Xena?"

"You remember how Xena got out of the furies driving her mad?"

"By Gabrielle convincing them, Ares was her father?"

"Yes, well he actually is. He's always held a personal interest in Xena and it wasn't sexual it was Paternal, sick and twisted but Paternal none the less. I wouldn't wish Ares on anyone. I was so happy when Aphrodite chose Hephaestus over him. There's a guy with his priorities straight."

"Does that mean that they're demigoddesses like me?"

"Yes, and they are immortal surviving the crucifixion proves that."

"Will Eve or Lila Cyrene be Immortal?"

"Eve most likely won't be, the child of a demigod is always mortal, but Lila Cyrene might, the child of two demigods is as strong as one demigod."

"I hope for Xena and Gabrielle's sake their kids are immortal. They say It's a horrible a thing to outlive your children."

"Have you had children before mother?" I asked shocked mythology said she was Virgin. "I thought you were a Virgin?"

"I was supposed to be, So I tended to stick to female lovers, so my father never found out but Orion I fell in love with him. When I became pregnant Orion was cast into the sky by my father for getting me pregnant, and Orion my son was born, he died when he was 13, in a hunting accident. He was a good boy, he would be 50 now, no doubt have a family of his own, children, grandchildren, if he was still alive, Mortals don't live long after all."

"I'm sorry."

"I've visited him the Elysian fields, he is happy there. He is with Orion's parents."

"That's good."

"But you're right no parent should outlive their child, it is horrifyingly painful, it is why I strapped you for going after Sybil her husband could have really hurt you, and of course there are worse things than death."

"I understand Mom." I said softly.

"Good, because even though I don't expect you to remain a virgin for all eternity like my father did me, I expect you to remain one until you're at least 16, and not allow it to happen in a dangerous situation you have your teleporting power for a reason, and you can call for me or one of our family if you really need help. Well, me, Aphrodite, and Apollo anyway."

"Okay, Mom." Good.

Meanwhile, Lila was looking at her new hut. It was small. It had a large main room, and two small sleeping rooms. It was clean and furnished with well-maintained Gods know how old furniture. The second bedroom had a cradle in it, and the other things she would need, the other bedroom one had a bed, and cabinets and such. There was a hearth in the main room, a small table, and a couch. It wasn't much but it would be enough for her, and Sarah. She would make a life for herself here.

"Lila the law is very clear because you're my true sister, my blood sister, you and your descendants can be brought into the tribe." Gabrielle said.

"The Queen is right, It's happened before, something similar is how Queen Melosa's Line was brought into this tribe, Her mother was a Blood sister of the New Queen, and was brought in. the Queen never had children and gave Melosa her right of caste, and she and Terreius were trained as heirs of the throne." Ephiny said.

"Well I appreciate it." Lila said rubbing her belly. "Your Healer, Damla said I should give birth in about a Moon and a half that sounds about right."

"Good, Welcome to your new home, we'll initiate you on the full moon." Ephiny said. Ephiny and Gabrielle left. Clothes appeared in all cabinets. Amazon clothes that would fit her. A note appeared on the bed. _Thought you could use these, Not that I think they're fashion forward but anything for my Sweet pea's Baby sister. You Will find Love again, in an expected place Aphrodite._

As Gabrielle entered her Hut with Xena. She hugged her wife and kissed her. Xena asked. "Did you get your sister settled?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"The Baby down."

"Yes."

"How's baby number two feel?"

"She's kicking up a storm right now."

"Let me feel." Xena put her hand on her wife's stomach. "Oh, yeah she's definitely my daughter."

"I can tell." Gabrielle's said drying as she sat down on the couch, Xena joined her. "I can't believe my parents were forcing a marriage on Lila, except I can if I hadn't run away they were going to force one on me, but Filbert at least I loved Perdicas and he loved me. What I really can't believe is the way Aphrodite interfered, I mean Lila prayed she wouldn't have to marry Filbert, and Aphrodite delivers her to us."

"Aphrodite has always had a soft spot for you."

"But why is that."

Aphrodite appears. "Maybe I can answer that. Sweet pea, Warrior Babe…."

"Aphrodite, what can we do for you." Xena was on alert she knew Gabrielle was friends was Aphrodite and Aphrodite had never tried to hurt them but she would never trust a good.

"Sweet pea, Your daddy and I did the deed before he met Hecuba, and I'm your Mommy, I gave you to him when you were born and he married her, and they settled on his father's farm, and had your little sis. You're a demigoddess, you're immortal too it's how you could survive that nasty time on that cross. You and Xena both but her father is Ares."

"I knew it, that bastard lied when he said he wasn't my father." Xena said.

"In his own twisted way he does love you Warrior babe as much as he's capable of loving anyone. You didn't think he'd let just anyone be nearly equal in a relationship with him did you, just any General, he usually demands unquestioning obedience of his Generals, he didn't ask that of you."

"That's true, I still don't trust him."

"And trust me where Ares is concerned that is a good thing."

"why are you telling us this Aphrodite." Gabrielle asked.

"I didn't want you to be surprised when you realized you weren't aging anymore, and Arte told Little Moon Beam and I didn't think it was fair she knew and you didn't."

"What about our children will they be immortal?" Xena said.

"It's possible but not likely, you'll find out when they're about 25, or if something happens that would have killed a mortal before then."

"Of course." Xena nodded keeping her emotions to herself.

"Aphrodite, I'm not ready to call you Mom yet, but I was never really close to either of my parents neither was Lila, they were always more interested in not ruffling the feathers of anyone in town, in being normal, in making sure I was normal now I know why. I also know why I never looked anything like Hecuba, and only looked slightly like my father, and why you always seemed to take an interest in me. I want you in my life, I want you in Lila Cyrene and Eve's Lives."

She squealed and clapped. "Oh, thank you Sweet pea, you won't regret it." She hugged Gabrielle. "See you soon, Sweet pea, Warrior Babe."

"What do you think?" Gabrielle asked.

"It takes sense it makes a lot of sense, how you were able to talk down those Titans, your huge capacity for love, how you inspire others, I see it now…." Xena said. "And It even makes sense that I'm Ares daughter how he wou ld take all the time and effort with me, how he would give me as much latitude as he did, how he treated me as an equal when he didn't treat anyone else as one, How I can beat him to a draw, but after the furies he said he wasn't my father, he lied to me."

"You going to call him out?"

"Not right now, I just want to go to bed with my wife." She took Gabrielle's hand and took her to bed.

"I'm not really tired Xena, I have too much on my mind."

"Who said we'll be sleeping." They both smiled.

I woke up in my bed, in the Temple it was just before dawn, I put on my chore clothes, and let out the dogs, fed them with the stew Mother made for them last night, I shoveled out the horses stalls, I fed and watered them, then I brushed down Victory, and then Mali because she was mine, and Mom said I had to bond with her, I talked to her telepathically the entire time.

 _So what did you do before you came to me?_

 _I lived on Olympus, There are plenty of magical horses on Mount Olympus, and we're all pure white like me and Victory are. I have wings too but they're tucked on the inside._

 _How big are your wings?_

 _Large and strong enough to support not only my bodyweight but up two grown adults on my back._

 _That's impressive, and they can just disappear when you want them too?_

 _Yes, it's part of my magic, along with my telepathic bond with you._

 _Oh. How long will you live?_

 _Like you I'm Immortal._

I was taking my time brushing out Mali, and Mother appeared behind me, startling me. "Mom! You scared me."

"You need to take a bath, and get dressed I left the clothes you will wear on your bed. You're not going to school today or for a few days you're going on a Mission with me. A Young Amazon by blood Prayed for my help, and she's going to get it. Go to the dining Hut, and eat your breakfast and then ask for Cyrene and Xena if they want us to deliver any messages to Toris we will be going to Amphipolis after all."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, the Moon Goddess went to Agatha and got her child's school work for the next few days. Agatha was always in the school hut early. She'd eat breakfast in there, in case any students or parents needed to talk to her. Her moods may be a bit Mercurial but she was a dedicated teacher who was good at reaching her students. She was almost as natural a story teller as Gabrielle, and that meant she made her classes as interesting and as they were informative, and despite her tendency to notice and call her students on bad behavior she'd usually let slide when she's in a better mood, She has a good sense of humor and is well liked by most of her students. Mostly because when she's in a good or normal mood she does let that behavior slide. After getting dressed in the soft leather pants, and leather top, and new leather boots, My Mary Poppins Satchel, braiding my hair, and grabbing my boot dagger, and My Staff. I went to the dining hut.

"Running late, Marley." Danae said.

"No, I'm going on a Goddess Mission with My Mom today, some Amazon needs help in Amphipolis. Cyrene, Xena she asked me if you want to pass any messages to Toris."

"I don't have my seal here, or any scrolls and Ink." Cyrene said.

"Me either."

"I can teleport things to me too, if they're small." I said. I concentrated and signet rings, and wax, then I took out two blank scrolls, a bottle of ink, and two quills from my satchel. "Here you use these…" Xena and Cyrene began writing the letters.

"How small does anything you teleport have to be?" Eponin asked.

"I can't teleport anything bigger than an apple, if I'm not touching it and teleporting with it, if I'm touching something and teleport with it, I could teleport a horse with me, or something about that size…."they finished the letters and I finished my eggs, bacon and toast, and then I put the letters in my Mary Poppins Satchel, and went to find my Mom. She had saddled Mali and Victory.

"What about the dogs who will take care of them when we're gone?" I asked.

"I asked, one of the young Amazons will take care of them don't worry." Mom said. "Now we need disguises." She waved her hand and she looked like Celeste, and she waved her hand in front of me. "Now we look like Mother and daughter, We're going to Amphipolis to look for a young girl about seven, and her four year old sister, Ariadne, and Gia. They are the Agatha your teacher, nieces. I'm not sure where they are, just that they are in trouble. Ariadne prayed to me for help."

"So shouldn't you have more information….." She waved her hands and we were on the road just outside of Amphipolis we mounted our horses and went toward the city.

"Usually but for some reason I don't." We got to the Market.

"Can we shop a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile. We went to a clothes stall first, and I picked out some tunics and pants, and I quickly learned Gabrielle got the bartering from Aphrodite's side of the family because Mother quickly got a good price and put them in my Special satchel, then we went to the parchment dealer and I got ink and things, and a some scrolls, then there were spice merchants and I was able to get a lot of everything, and a tin of coffee beans, I asked mom to enchant the coffee tin to never empty she was bemused but did it. We went to the confectioners and she got me honey sesame balls my favorite here, we got some apples for the horses for the horses and went to Toris inn. We entered.

"Hello, I am Toris this is My inn."

Looking that the place was empty my mother changes our appearance back to normal. "Hello, Toris I am the Goddess Artemis this is my daughter, Marley we are on a Mission to rescue two little girls who are Amazons by blood and belong in the Telaquire Amazon tribe, we bring messages from your mother and sister, Marley."

I called the messages from my satchel and handed them to him. "Thank You."

"We need a base of operations…..

"I'd be happy to help you Lady Artemis."

"How much are will you charge us for use one of the rooms here, and two stalls for our horses….

"I wouldn't think of charging you, Lady Artemis."

"We'll be paying….How much?"

"10 dinars a night for the two of you, and 20 for the two horses."

"Come with me Toris and we'll discuss it, Marley take care of the Horses." Mom and I were back in our disguises.

"Yes, Ma'am." I did what I was told, and stabled the horses gave them fresh hey and water. Took their saddles off, and brushed them down. Then I went inside the Inn, Toris and My Mom, having cider.

"I took care of the horses Mother."

"Good girl, you have some scrolls to do, Agatha sent me with Homework for you to do on your journey."

"But….."

"Yes, Moon Beam…."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl." She waved her hand and a scroll, ink and quill appeared before me at the table. I started on my homework Toris smirked. I started.

"So you're a descended from my sister?" He asked.

"About 3,000 years in the future, and sent back yeah."

"You have her eyes."

"I know." I did my work, it took half an hour, and then My Mom said it was time to go out and burn some shoe leather. So we went walking and started asking people about Ariadne and Gia no one seemed to know anything, until about the 20th person we asked.

"Lysander and Gaia's little girls, Not sure what happened to them. Gaia died in childbirth with Gia about four years ago, and Lysander was a blacksmith and died of a horse kick to the chest six months ago, Lysander was a good man, he loved his daughters, his brother Nesto came and got them, I'm not sure what he did with them. Nesto was never as interested in learning blacksmithing when their father tried to teach them, I'm not sure what he does but he's very wealthy he wears expensive robes and such." We nodded. We went back to the Inn, and had dinner. We asked Toris and he said there was man Nesto owned three separate Ships, and had a large house. After dinner she made me work on another scroll, then she told me a story about her when she was my age and I went to sleep, I got on my chore clothes and took care of the horses I took a bath, and got dressed, and then I had breakfast with Toris and Mother. Mother said we were going as ourselves to see Nesto. We teleported in front of Nesto.

"How dare you, do you know who I am?" He roared.

"How dare I? How dare I? I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and how dare I?" Mom said angrily. "Now where are Gia and Ariadne, they are Amazons by blood and I seek to make sure they get back to their tribe."

"Who?" He asked obviously lying.

"Your nieces your insignificant pest, now tell me before I get angry." She lifted him with one hand.

"They're locked in the cellar…."

"Marley…." I teleported to the Cellar and teleported back with them they'd obviously been beaten. Mother growled. She snapped her fingers and Nesto was a dog. We teleported back to Toris Inn, back to our room, Mother cleaned them up and healed them, they took a bath and we had new clothes for them. And we all went to sleep Me on the bed with Mom, and the other two in my bed. The next morning we got ready to leave. Toris gave me letters for his Mother and sister, and One for Gabrielle, and one for his Aunt Lena, and one for Eponin and Ephiny to read together I guess Toris was deeper than the show gave him credit for, he also send me with a present for Eve. A hand sized doll made entirely out of leathers, it was an amazing piece of handmade work that looked Amazingly like Eve might when she would be five or six. When I asked him about he said he had many skills. He gave one to Gaia too, but it didn't look like her though it looked like, Xena. I guess he had limits. I told My Mom to give him a portrait She did, she gave him two an old one of his family with him, his brother, sister, and mother. And one of his mother, sister, sister-in-law, and Eve. He promised to keep them hidden. We got on the saddled horses and appeared in the Temple stables. Mom told me to take them to Agatha. I held their hands and took them to the school. It was Breakfast time she was in there, by herself.

"Agatha…."

"Marley did…..Great Artemis….is that?"

"Your sister, Gaia's daughters, this is Ariadne and Gia….girls this is your Aunt Agatha. She's going to take care of you from now, her and her wife Reina will adopt you and become your new Mommies. They'll love you very much, and protect you, you'll be safe and taken care of and loved."

"Thank you, Marley words cannot say."

"It's Mother's duty to look out for her Amazons they're her chosen people, I was just lucky I got to go this this time." She smiled. "I'll leave you alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle was in her hut. Agatha, Reina and the two newest Young Amazons are standing in front of her.

"Artemis prepared me for this, So I prepared Assignments for the girls to do while classes aren't in session and I take care of my family. Classes should only be cancelled three days."

"Take all the time you need Agatha, getting Ariadne and Gia settled is important." Gabrielle said.

"I will had an hour long session today to hand out assignments, and then classes will be cancelled for the rest of today, tomorrow, and the next day."

Reina spoke. "I will be taking off as well, and I respectfully ask to be switched to the day shift."

"Of course Reina, incidentally how is Harmony working out?"

"She is a good Captain, from what I understand much better than she was an Instructor she can give clear concise instructions as a Captain, which from what I hear she couldn't do as a teacher."

"Well, that's good, I didn't want to feel my Mother-in-law's wrath if I inflicted her on Cyrene but if she truly couldn't hack being a Captain she needed to learn how to do things the right way, and give and take orders the right way, and who had more than their share of patience, and only one person came to mind who fit that description, most Amazons could teach her how to give and take orders, but not a one of them has an overabundance of patience. I think Besides Cyrene, Ephiny the only ones who have enough patience are the teachers and child minders and we really don't want her working with children."

"Understandable." Reina said. "I'm going to take the girls to get some clothes from Calista." Reina added. Calista was the town seamstress, despite her names being similar to Callisto they looked very different Calista was built very low to the ground, she was slightly shorter than Gabrielle, she was petite, but had plenty of lean muscle, years of being trained by Amazons made sure of that. She was about 30 she had dark brown hair and kind light brown eyes that always sparkled with good humor.

Agatha and Reina had taken a few days off to settle things, which was their right. Right now, I was going to Gabrielle and Xena. I had Breakfast with Mom, in our temple. I went to Gabrielle's Official Hut first.

"Enter." Gabrielle's voice said. I did, Gabrielle's face softened when I entered. "Marley, How was your trip?"

"It was fine we rescued Ariadne and Gia who are with Agatha and Reina now."

"I know I met them. What can I do for you?"

 **"** I have letters for Xena, you, Cyrene, Lena, one for Eponin and Ephiny and a Present for Eve."

"A Present for eve?" I took the doll out of my Satchel.

"Toris made this doll for her, out of leathers." I said. "He made a couple of them, he gave one of them to Gia the Younger girl, it didn't look as well made as the one for Eve though….."

Xena laughed. "He always tried to be perfect at everything he did. That was probably a practice doll." She took the doll. "It's very nice, it looks just like Eve. He did a good job, he could make a nice side business doing this….She went over to the play pen where Eve was sitting up playing with a few toys, she handed it to Eve she seemed to like it. She said 'mine' "So what are you going to do with no school?"

"Agatha gave us all scrolls to do while school isn't in session, and we still have weapons training….So, I have things I have to do."

"Good point see you this afternoon." She said. I handed them the scrolls for everyone, and left. After I left I decided to work on the scrolls Agatha gave us if I didn't do my homework, Mother wouldn't be pleased.

Watching Marley leave, Gabrielle, looked at her wife. "What are you thinking Xena?"

"Toris thought to send Scrolls to all of us, he's probably very lonely in that inn of his. He really wanted to connect last time we saw him, and then he stuck close to mother, always finding reasons to visit her, he misses us." Meanwhile back in Amphipolis Toris was lonely but not for his family it was true he missed them, but he wanted a family of his own. He had prayed to Aphrodite for true love. Aphrodite being the scheming goddess of love she was. She was decided on the perfect match for her. Young black haired Woman, came in, carrying a little two year old boy and carrying satchel.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Cyrene here? Or Xena?"

"I'm Toris I took over the Inn for My mother, she and Xena went to live with the Amazons."

"I'm Tara, I'm friend of Xena and Gabrielle, they saved me on more than one Occasion. I'm recently widowed I had nowhere else to go, my town barely tolerated me without my husband and I couldn't take it anymore. Xena once told me if I ever needed help and couldn't find them I could come here and Cyrene would help me. I'll work for room and Board."

"Of course you can stay here….and there's no need for that, I'll give you room and three dinars a day, as well as whatever tips you can get….." Toris said.

Tara smiled. "Thank You."

"This is Gabriel my son, I would have named him Xeno or Xenon, but that just sounds horrible." Toris laughs. He found himself liking this small woman.

"Indeed it does. So How did you meet my sister and her wife?"

"They were trying to rescue a relic my gang had stolen, and I met them and was both trying to make amends and not turn in my gang, Gabrielle was suspicious of me, but Xena wanted to help me. I was an obnoxious little delinquent back then, the next time I was in this very conservative town where dancing had been banned and dancing is my great joy and my future husband and I were getting a lot of the other younger people to dance and I was going to be flogged Xena stopped it, and they organized the young people into an army like organization to defend the town at least they were supposed to, and taught them all to dance, it was really great." She laughed. "They left of course, I married Andros, but I got a few letters now and then and they stopped by when I was pregnant…." They started talking, he was finding himself liking this woman more and more.

Meanwhile back in the Queen's hut. Xena was reading the scroll Toris send her.

 _Dear Xena, I am running the inn and things are going very well. As you know I was the only one of Mother's children to get her cooking ability, despite us all getting her ability to keep house. Many tradesman who aren't married come to eat and drink after a hard day's work. I'm making quite a lot of coin. I am doing so well, I am looking for help at the inn. I'm happy you're doing so well. I always wanted peace for you Xena and I'm glad you finally found it. I only met her once but Gabrielle seemed like exactly sort of person you need. As for what you asked yes I'm happy I'm a much better innkeeper than I ever was a solider. If only I had someone to share my life, things would be perfect. But we can't have everything I suppose. Give mother and my niece a kiss for me. I'll send word soon love your big brother._

Xena looked up where Gabrielle was reading her scroll.

 _Dear Gabrielle, so someone has finally captured the heart, of the elusive Warrior Princess, good for you. Take care of my sister, please she needs a lot more taking care of than she would ever admit. I could tell when I met you, that my sister needed you, I wasn't sure for what back then now I realize you're her other half, and I'm happy for you both. Happy that you found each other. Happy that you're building a life together. If you ever need me I'm not far, and you're always welcome to come and stay with me and visit. Don't let her bully you, sometimes she needs someone else to be in control, not that I could ever manage maybe you could ask mother for tips. Welcome to the family Gabrielle. Toris._

There was a knock at the hut. "Enter." Gabrielle said. Eponin, Ephiny, Lena and Cyrene entered they had called for them. Xena handed Lena and Cyrene each a letter, and then handed one to Eponin that was addressed to both her and his wife. Xena really thought she knew her brother but this really surprised her. I guess he was really maturing into a kind, caring, respectable adult. Well so was she. But She had started the process when she saved that baby. Cyrene read her letter.

 _Dear Mother. I am doing well, your Inn is well, I repaired and updated a lot of it, and I'm keeping it up to your high standards. I'm doing all the cooking and cleaning and looking for help, because I'm so busy. I've continued to enforce no weapons in the Inn, and business is doing well. I am also doing well. I miss you mother, but understand you had to go to Xena, and explore your heritage. I want you to be happy mother. And running an Inn is hard work, you deserve to be less burdened at this time of your life. I will send word as soon as I can. Love Toris._

Lena read her letter from the Boy. _Dear Aunt Lena, I know I am Unlikely to meet you. But I wanted to Welcome you to the family, and thank you for Welcoming my mother, sister, and niece into yours. If you're ever in Amphipolis you're Welcome to stay at my Inn. Congratulations on becoming a Grandmother. I wish you well, Toris. She smiled._

 _Ephiny and Eponin read theirs._

 _Dear Eponin and Ephiny, Welcome to the family. I understand you're my cousin and Cousin-in-law. I am Xena's Brother, Congratulations on having your baby, if you're ever in Amphipolis you will have a place to stay. Don't let Xena Bully you, she has a good heart, and if you ever need blackmail material on the Warrior Princess write me and I'll be happy to provide it for you. A little preview Mother used to punish Xena by making her wear dresses, frilly pretty dresses, and she had a fabric doll in shape of a Pig when she was a little girl named Muddy. Love Toris_.

Ephiny and Eponin snorted but in no way indicted they knew anything about their friend and family member. Everyone read their letters and thought. Meanwhile back in Amphipolis, Toris was showing Tara a small room. It had two beds, though and a table and chairs.

"Is this good for you?" He said.

"This is fine thank you, Toris."

"I have some old toys that Gabriel is welcome to, and some old clothes, Mother never got rid of anything, we have trunks full of clothes that would fit him they just need to be washed, there are clothes that would fit you too, with a little altering but they're all tunics and leggings."

"I can do that…."

"Good…." He said with a smile. "We won't have an customers until sundown, I've already made the stew for today, the inn in clean we have no guests, let's get to work." They found the trunks with clothes, and the took out some clothes, and the toys.

"Why are you being so kind to be Toris?"

"I don't know, I think because My mother would have been, and it's her inn." He said honestly.

I was working on the homework Agatha had assigned me. How did Artemis influence the Amazon Tribes. Hmm. "Mother?"

Mother appeared. "I need help with My Homework assignment."

"How did Artemis Influence Amazon tribes? You know the answer to this Moonbeam."

"You're not going to help me."

"You have to do your own work Marley but I will give you some food for thought. How would the Amazon be different if say Athena or Aphrodite or maybe Discord was their Patron Goddess?" I thought about it and began to work. Before I knew it I had filled the Scroll. Then I did my Math Homework, which were just some sums. They never got past basic multiplication and division here, then I did Ethics, and Philosophy which Means I could relax tomorrow, I had my homework Mother teleported lunch in front of me and I ate while I worked, then she appeared in front of me.

"You have Staff training now." I grabbed my staff and teleported out. Teleporting into the training field. I got in line with the other girls. Xena raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alright girls, partner up we're sparring." I partnered up with Kara a girl I didn't like or dislike. I was friendly toward her, but She wasn't friend.

"Hello, Kara."

"Hello, Marley." We began sparring, and I easily won over Kara trying not to hurt her to badly. Because I knew I was stronger and faster. I won quickly and no one else was done yet. I helped her up. Xena came over.

"I think Marley needs to spar with me. Girls stop, and form a circle." They did and She grabbed one of the spare staffs and we sparred I knew she was going easy on me, but we were both blocking the strikes. When she finally got a strike on me. I teleported and then Got a strike to her back. Then she did another strike took me out and put the staff at my neck.

"Yield."

"I Yield." She helped me up. "I don't think you should use your powers in training, but very good, Gabrielle wasn't that good when she first started you're very skilled."

"I've been using a staff for years." I said. Celeste made sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

For six months Artemis has raised her daughter and delighted in not being a part of her life but being involved in it. Not wanting to repeat the mistakes of her parents, Zeus may have been the King of the Gods but he was hardly as she once mentioned as Celeste father of the year. Leto was a very caring, and compassionate individual, who loved her two children dearly and doted and Artemis and Apollo, but her love could only repair so much damage inflicted by Zeus's Self-righteous orders made often out of selfishness, stubbornness, and single-mindedness, or the distance he kept from all his children, or Hera their stepmother's twisted cruel streak toward pretty much all of Zeus children that weren't hers, Leto was kind but had very little power on Olympus and often could do nothing, but watch as Hera tormented her and her brother. And it was her father who declared she would remain a Virgin, as if she would listen to such a decree she had needs. She kept him from noticing for many years by sleeping with women, but by bedding Orion and bearing his child she angered him, and Orion bore the consequences and eventually did her son, Orion the Younger. Now she has a child again, one she would not take for granted one she would love, and teach and protect. .

Because her daughter was a demigoddess and not a full goddess, she had to be raised on earth. Since Zeus was gone, she could raise the child herself. She chose to raise her in one of Amazon temples, and she chose the one attached to the Telaquire tribe, because of all the tribes, with Xena and Gabrielle here she trusted this one to protect her child when she was not around. And frankly with all this particular tribe has been through they were more likely to accept a child who was more than human walking around. The Only other tribes that have seen strange things is the Northern Tribe who would most likely kill her outright if she did something strange in front of them or the Corinthian tribe who was close to her brother Hercules but he traveled often enough that was wasn't much protection and no one else she trusted was close by enough to protect her when she was called away. So the Telaquire Tribe was her only real choice especially with Aphrodite being Gabrielle's Mother, and likely to appear often as well. She liked having so many people to look after her daughter.

It was almost time for Eve's first birthday, and My Mother and I were trying to come up with a present. We were currently hunting with Elvis and Gamma, only. We were hunting using Bows and Arrows. So far We caught 12 rabbits, and butchered them.

"How come we haven't run out of arrows?" I asked.

"Because I keep cleaning and repairing your arrows and replacing them in your quiver." She waved the two new rabbits away. "Now let's find some vegetables…"

We found carrots, onions, radishes, parsley and thyme. We teleported home and made the stew, we added it along with the spices we traded for. We had a lot of stew, we gave some to the dogs. We ate together, and the Rabbit stew tasted pretty good, as someone who grew up part of the 20th century is slightly bothered me that we were eating Thumper Stew, but that was what a lucky rabbit's foot was wasn't it? It only bothered me for a few seconds and not long enough to keep me from filling my belly. I'd been through enough survivalist training in the woods with Celeste 'you eat what you can when you can and you forget about your damn hang ups!' She once yelled at me when I wouldn't help her butcher a Buck I also got spanked for that. I was eight.

"I know we should get Eve a Puppy, one of your puppies, they live longer they'll be with her when she leaves for Eli….and they'll protect her, and be her companion, and….."

"It is a good idea….I'll get one for her sister when she's little too." The next day was Eve's Birthday, after school Mother took me to her House on Mount Olympus I was allowed to make short visits she told me. It was a huge house bigger than the Temple and was all living space, the yard was huge too, all woods. She went to a room in the house which seemed almost like it was partially outside like a glade area. There were maybe 20 adult dogs there, and about half a dozen puppies. She picked up a small fuzzy black and white one. "This is Ada."

"What'll happen to the other puppies?"

"They'll be here when I need them."

"What do you do when your letter dogs have puppies?"

"Give them away mostly, or if the timing is right use them to replace the aging dogs. Having 24 dogs is plenty." We returned to our home. She put Ada the dog room for now on a new dog bed. Then I went to school At lunch we went to Xena and Gabrielle's for the party. Mother and I popped in together in their hut, there were sandwiches, appetizers juice cake, cookies, ancient version candy, Mother and I had left Ada home and Ada would be teleported here when it was time for gifts. I insisted on a big ribbon.

"Artemis, Marley I'm so glad you could make it….." Xena asked.

"Where's the guest of honor?" I asked.

"Gabrielle is bringing her out…..Gabrielle!" A few seconds later, Gabrielle with a slightly larger than medium sized baby bump carried Eve into room. She was the spitting image of Xena and I had both their eyes, and I realized Eve's nose. Those must be strong genes, if all those generations later, I'm still inheriting things like that. Unless Eve is immortal like her Mother, and Robert and therefor Gregory are a little closer Eve than I've been led to believe. But she wouldn't know to begin with who to talk to about it. No one from here was there, at least that they remember. They ate, they all thanked, Cyrene, and Lila who honestly looked like a beached whale but Amazons didn't really believe in Maternity leave. You recovered after the pregnancy, and your schedule was flexible to your duty changed to fit around the baby, if you're a guard or something you're found another job until the baby is weaned something like that. It was time for presents. Xena and Gabrielle went first. Xena had carved her one each Xena and Gabrielle action figure like dolls.

"Oh, they're so precious." Cyrene said.

"They were, Gabrielle's idea….." Xena said.

"Mama and Mommy…." Gabrielle said showing the dolls to Eve.

"Mama, Mommy…." Eve said they had just gotten her to stop saying Mumu and start saying Mommy, about a week ago. She hugged her new dolls. Cyrene was next she made her a dress. Lena made her a toy chest. Ephiny and Eponin gave her a Wooden toy Chakram Xena raised her eyebrow at that and everyone laughed. Lila gave her a colorful blanket, which she immediately fell in love with. Sybil and Danae gave her a little toy drum. It actually wasn't hard to get toys here, there were three carpenters here, Desa, Mara, and Meda, Meda made toys in her spare time. There were also older toys that, Amazons never threw anything out. I knew Meda wanted children, but Meda couldn't have children, at least physically, she took an arrow to the gut during the Velaska thing she's gotten pregnant by men in the centaur village three times and lost them all. She's given up doing it naturally.

"Thank you so much….." Xena remarked. Sybil smirked and then everyone laughed. Aphrodite gave her an entire wardrobe of high quality clothes.

"Aphrodite you shouldn't have…." Gabrielle said.

"Can't have the little Peacemaker not dressed in the most fashionable clothes ever…." She said

"It is our turn to bestow a gift on the guest of honor." Mother said. She teleported Ada into her arms, and the Puppy barked.

"You got her a Puppy!" Gabrielle yelped.

"Mother's kind of dogs aren't like the regular kind, they live longer, she'll probably be around when she goes off to spread of the word of Eli, they can fight lions, and cyclops, they're fiercely protective and have mind connections with their charges, and are about as smart as humans." I defend.

Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you Artemis."

"It was Marley's idea, she wanted the child Protected." Mother said.

"You had to agree." Xena said taking the puppy.

"I take it you can train her, her name is Ada by the way."

"Yes, I can train her." Xena said. Xena said. She took the little furball over Eve who was sitting on the floor.

"Eve, this is your new dog Ada…."

"Doggy…."

"Yes Eve…."

"My Doggy…."

"Yes, Your doggy, her name is Ada…"

"Doggy Ada…" She hugged Ada and Ada licked her face. Everyone said awe. Before the party was over Lila went into labor, but it was early stages yet. Artemis assured them it would be awhile before she had Sarah.

Artemis woke up from her sleep very early in the morning after Eve's first birthday party, hours before dawn. She had woken up because she somehow had all the memories of Marley Leto's first 30 years of life, from the point of view of Celeste Moon her mortal alter ego. Now she didn't remember the 2,778 years between now and then, other than a few random memories, and she did know that's how many years there were for some reason but she did remember those 30 years of her daughter's life, everything from the heated conception night with Gregory Pappas in the stacks of one of New York Largest Book Stores for what was one of her Sister's Aphrodite's Alter Ego, Katrina Monroe's Book signings, the Love Goddess had made a living since the early 2000s, as a Novelist, to the day they sent the shrunken girl with the big attitude back in time, to stop the Twilight of the Gods. But Artemis knew it was just the start of the things her daughter destined for. She was destined for Godhood, she would become Goddess of all Warriors. Goddess Marley, looked about the same from adult Marley but fitter, and more put together, more in charge of herself, even being just under 3,000 years old, which meant she came into her full powers between 25 and 30. She helped de-age and send herself back, saying 'If I didn't know this was for the best, I'd hurt every one of you', speaking to, Aphrodite, Athena, her mother, and the fates. That was her last of Celeste Memories. She also knew that Athena was Gregory Pappas' Mother, her alter ego of Professor Tina Kristoff was married to Robert Pappas, and that Eve was still alive as of at the 1960s when Robert Pappas was born, though no one had heard or seen of her since, Lila Cyrene has of course changed her name and identity and was running the Telaquire tribe once again with her newest family. She was known as the undying Queen. Once Her Mother relinquished the throne to her. But none of her or Eve's children were immortal only them. She knew that Her own daughter kept falling in love with the same person be it man or woman over and over again over the Millennia in the 21st century, her name was Elishiva Braun, Ellie was an Israeli born American Raised Body guard working with a very good company here in New York. She came to New York as a Teenager, when her parents died and was raised from 13 on by her Aunt an NYU Literature professor. She was being groomed for a place in Mossad before then but liked the freedom in America. She served for three years in the U.S. Army out of a sense of Obligation, and was honorably discharged a Corporal. She has no accent. They were living together when she was sent back, She knows her daughter doesn't remember her.

Once she sat up with Celeste memories for a while, she decided to upgrade her Temple living quarters to something a little modern and comfortable. If she was going to live in the Mortal realm and not on Mount Olympus she might as well, be as comfortable as possible and if there was one thing the mortals 2,778 years in the future knew it's comfort. First she made the living quarters larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Then she turned her bed into what she had in the future, a four poster king Innerspring pillow top with a Gel mattress cover, and 10,000 threat count Egyptian Cotton sheets, She had already changed her bathing room a modern bathroom, but she changed into a luxury modern bathroom with both shower stall with multiple shower heads, and a whirlpool Jacuzzi tub, and two sinks, with lighted mirror, and an electric tooth brush. She had both a walk in weapons locker and a walk in closet. She may not be the clothes horse Aphrodite is, be she appreciates good clothing. She made similar on a smaller scale to Marley's room, she got the same mattress and gel mattress pad threat count but she gave her daughter a Queen size Sleigh bed, and instead of silver and gold bedspread, she gave her daughter a blue and purple color, and the same bathroom but with one sink. And of course she gave her a turn table, and over 300 indestructible records, and a shelf to put them on. Returned her comic book, and Book collection, and created a shelf for that, and made them indestructible, and returned her Acoustic guitar, The Kitchen, was modern, although including the modern stove, and oven she kept the oven that was there now, it was best for Pizza, with Dark oak, cabinets, and Black Marble counters, Dark Oak table and dark leather padded chairs. The Living room Dark Oak tables, cabinets shelves, desk, and chairs, and a Dark Leather couch, love seat and chair set. There was another turn table and speakers on a table, a set of shelves with over 1,000 alphabetized indestructible records. A table with a shelf next to it, with a chess set, Go Set, Macala, Backgammon, and a dozen other ancient games, and as well as sets of Playing cards. The only thing out of place was the Apple tree growing out of the hole in the floor, in the living room. The Kitchen had a large Oven, Stove, Microwave, toaster, sink, fridge, lights, and a microwave with other appliances. Off to the side, it had the Laundry room, Workshop, and Dog's room. Despite the mix of modern life, it still looked like an ancient temple.

I woke up, and I was confused, My bed was more comfortable, and My room was different there was shelves with my books, and my boxes with my comic books, and shelves with my albums, and my turn table, My guitar. As well as African Drums, and Amazon Drums, several flutes, a Lyre, weird. I put on my chore clothes. And Went to find the outside living area had changed as well. Mother was sitting on the couch, listening to Ella Fitzgerald. My Mouth hung open.

"Close your Mouth, Marley you'll catch flies." My mother said without turning over. "The Dogs stew has been reheating, enough that they'll eat it. It had been in the fridge."

I nodded. "I also replaced the Larder with a Deep freeze, and we have a workshop now. The Temple Stables look the same from the outside but I updated the wood and equipment, making them safer, and well easier to use, your bathroom also now a Luxury bathroom….."

I let the dogs out and then feed them, their room was nicer now. The room was temperature controlled like the rest of the living quarters, They each had a nicer dog bed, top of the line dog beds really, like the one for Elvis in my room, toys to play with there was a shelf with jerky treats, in various flavors. And pigs ears, and Ham bones, After I fed them stew, I gave them each a pigs' ear, I left I grabbed two apple's from the living tree in the living room and went to the stable which looked much better. The stable was steadier and sturdier. The tools were better. I mucked out the stalls. I fed and watered them, then brushed them down, then I fed Victory, then Mali each an Apple. They both thanked me, but of course Mali's thanks was clearer. I teleported into My bathroom, I tried the shower, multiple shower heads with jets that sprayed and pulsed, it was great, and one that detached and massaged. Soap, I found a bar of soap with Lilacs in it. I scrubbed myself. I found Shampoo, with Roses and Shampooed. I brushed out my hair and into two French braids. I dressed in underwear first socks, boy shorts and undershirts. Then Leggings, Short Sleeve tunic tops, boots, boot daggers, satchel Staff. I went outside into the main room. Mother had dished up Chocolate Chip Pancakes, with whipped cream, Coffee, milk, fruit salad.

"So why do I rate breakfast together, and Chocolate chip pancakes." I said sitting down. I pour myself a coffee, I always drank it black, but this stuff needs a little sugar and milk.

"Half a cup, Moon Beam you're too little for more." She stopped me before I could fill the cup more." I did as I was told. "And I have all the memories Celeste Moon had from your conception to the day you were sent back here."

"I don't remember the day I was sent back here, I only remember up to the 22nd I woke up, I woke up I had a breakfast meeting with Markov sold him some excellent pair of 15th century battle axes, then I went to the gym, then I had a lunch meeting with Dale Parker, where I sold a custom made Katana that was balanced perfectly for her body, then I had a meeting with the NYPD who needed a consult on esoteric, ancient and Antique weapons because the need a murder weapon Identified, it was an Ornate Silver Dagger used by the Druids about 1,000 years from now, that took hours, by the time I got home it was already midnight I crawled into bed with Ellie and when I woke up I looked like this and I was in your Temple." Ellie was my live-in girlfriend. My first serious relationship. I've loved before, but it's safe to say she's the first time I've been in love. I can honestly say she was my soul mate my world. And suddenly remembering her, and having forgot her, hurt.

Looking at the brokenness on her daughter as she fled the room, Artemis was worried for her. She sighed. "Aphrodite could you come please!"

Aphrodite appeared. "What is it Arte, What's going on with little Moon glow I can feel her broken heart from here?"

"I got my memories from the future not all of them but those during her life anyway, and as I was telling her a few of them, she remembered her soulmate, Ellie. She fears she will never see her again, but she will, they met many times over the course of the girls' eternal life…..she wasn't always Ellie, but…"

Aphrodite smiled. "I understand you needed my special touch….I am me after all." She teleported in. and listened to the song with her goddess ear, "great song, Moon glow, You'll see your girl again. She's your soul mate she might not always be a girl, or names Ellie, but you'll see her."

"Aunt Aphrodite?"

She snapped her finger. And the turn table stopped. "Moon Glow, true love conquers all. I know I am true love after all. Now how about arrange to get you two kids together?"

"Yeah….."


	12. Chapter 12

Aphrodite slipped out of her niece's room. And immediately went to find her match. It was easy as one, two three. Invisible she watched the other girl. She was deep in the woods, a small cave, a four year old, was simmering vegetables, and a few herbs on the fire, A Girl about 10 or 11 came in, she was carrying three butchered rabbits. She was carrying a staff, and an Bow, and Quiver of arrows.

"I got the meat."

"Arte! I need you for a minute!" Artemis appeared.

"What is it Dite?"

"I went to find your daughter's match, and this is what I found, two girls one about your daughters, age and one about three or four living in a cave, no adults around."

"There were obviously adults at one point someone taught them to hunt, and provide for themselves, Let's show ourselves." They did startling the girls.

"I am the Goddess Artemis, and this is my sister the Goddess Aphrodite, we were drawn here answering a followers prayer, who are you?"

The 11 year old girl squared her shouldered and looked Artemis right in the eyes. "I am Alexandra, daughter of Diana, Granddaughter of Kaarina of the Mountain Amazon tribe, when the final battle happened four years ago, most of our tribe was either slaughtered or sold into slavery, my mother and I were out camping as she was in 6 months pregnant and wanted to relax, when we returned to the village we found it in ruins, with nothing to rebuild, so we gathered what we could and went deep in the woods, We lived off the land, and when Kaarina came we welcomed her, Mother taught us everything she could about Amazon life, everything they taught her in school, Philosophy, history, law, ethics, sums, weapons training, tree walking, healing, hunting, fishing, tracking, but she became ill, two months ago, and died, we burned her in an Amazon ceremony, and we've been living just the two of us since."

"I would like to help you." Artemis said.

"Me too." Aphrodite said.

"How?" Alexandra said.

"I am currently residing in the Temple of the Artemis in the Telaquire Amazon Tribe they will take you in."

"What if they don't?"

"I am their Patron Goddess, they will not deny my request." Artemis said softy She waved her hand and herself, her sister, the two girls and all their belongings were in the newly created guest room at the temple. "Come meet my daughter…."

The two girls, followed her into the main room. they were amazed by it. The 10 year old, was in the kitchen, the record player in the living room was playing Elvis Presley It's Heartbreak Hotel, and she was singing along, she was stirring stew on the Stove, the scent of Both Fresh bread, and Chocolate Chip Cookies wafted through the air.

"Dite are you staying?" I heard My mother asked as I looked up and saw her, Aunt Aphrodite, a girl my age, maybe a little older, and a four year old, both with dark hair, and brown eyes, all in weather beat leather.

"I have to be getting, See you later, cuties, by Moon Glow." She disappeared.

"Marley this is Alexandra and Kaarina." Mother said.

"Nice to meet you, we have Rabbit Stew, Fresh bread, cookies for dessert…..Mother fresh milk, or fruit juice?"

"Juice, is fine, Set the table for four, and I'll get a booster seat for Kaarina." I did what I was told. I didn't use silverware because I didn't want to make the girls uncomfortable ancient Greeks didn't use silverware. Mother found or made Kaarina a booster seat, we ate.

"This is good stew, almost as well as I could have done." Alexandra said. Instead of being insulted I take the compliment.

"Thanks, So how old are?"

"I will be 11 summers soon." She said. "Kaarina has just turned 4 Winters."

"I see, My Mother will make sure you two are alright she has been on this campaign lately making sure her Amazons are safe." I wasn't a fool I realized this was an earlier incarnation of my Ellie. I felt it in my heart. I felt an instant connection to her. But not a romantic one. But I felt drawn to her.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do without Mother." Alexandra said. We finished the stew Alexandra helped me clean up and we had cookies, she and Kaarina thought they were delicious. Mother said she would be back soon to entertain our guests. I got out the ancient version of Jenga Mother made me.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Alexandra said.

"You build a tower, and then you remove blocks and the whoever removes the one who makes it collapse loses."

"I also have Sorry!, which is more Kaarina's age group, and several two person games. I have regular blocks for her to play with and we can play the more grown up games, or she can play with Elvis my dog.'

"I want to play with the Doggie."

I went into My room to get Elvis and all his toys, then I went into the Workshop and got the Blocks, and the few dolls, I'd worked on and handed them to Kaarina. She was playing with Elvis before we could blink, and Alexandra and I set up Jenga, she won and then I won.

"Does everyone call you Alexandra?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's kind of long how about Lexie?"

"I like it."

Meanwhile, in the Queen's Official Hut. The Queen, Regent, Queen's Champion, and Weapon's master, and Weapon's Master retired were going over the maps of the village to the South, and talking over the intel of Tabor, and his now young support. None of the adults in the village to the South were supporting him, but many of the boys ages 11 to 15 were following him, angering the boys fathers. And causing tension between Tabor and the men in the village. They really couldn't act because if they killed the boys they could start a conflict with the village.

"I say we just scare the piss out of them." Lena said. "They're not warriors they're the sons of farmers, bakers and carpenters."

"There's at least 15 boys, involved in this, and their fathers don't want bloodshed, they want this solved amicably so they can thrash get their sons home and give them a good thrashing, some of the boys are 15 or 16, some of them are adults, in the eyes of Greek law." Eponin said.

"We still don't want to cause problems with the villagers." Gabrielle said.

Artemis appeared startling everyone. "Queen Gabrielle have I come at a bad time?"

"Of course not, Lady Artemis what can I do for you?" Gabrielle asked.

"In a cave not far from the ruins of Mountain tribe I found two little girls living off the land, they used to live there with their Mother, but she recently died. They have no one now, and I wish them to be brought into this tribe." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Of Course, My lady, where are the girls now."

"My Temple with my daughter. They are almost 11 summers, and 4 winters. Their names are Alexandra, and Kaarina. Their Mother's name was Diana, and grandmother Kaarina."

"Of course, I will get someone to take them in right away."

"Now what is all this?"

"Tabor a man to the South of us, are using boys who between 11 to 15 to form a group to attack us and centaurs…..none of them are warriors but we can't go attacking them because that will cause problems with their fathers."

"I see, perhaps use it as a training exercise, if you use the younger warriors to capture them they won't be hurt, to badly, the girls will be learning valuable skills, and the problem will be taken care of.' Artemis said.

Eponin smiled. "Thank you Artemis, that solves our problem." Artemis disappeared. "A training exercise has merit, we'll use the Half-warriors as the ones in charge of it, and they'll take the Junior Warriors, and the Baby Warriors through their paces, with can you Supervise Mother?"

"Of course, but I'll need Xena's help." Lena said.

"Of course." Xena said smiling. "We should ask Solari too."

"This has the potential to blow up in our faces." Gabrielle said. "We need to find someone to take in the Mountain tribe girls."

Gabrielle went to find who would take in the girls from the mountain tribe. She asked mostly childless Amazons she knew wanted children, Meda of course was on that list, it was no secret she wanted children, and her failed attempts, the miscarriages were never talked about but everyone knew. She the most talented carpenter in the village, daughter, granddaughter, and great-granddaughter of the most, talented carpenters in the village the reason the Telaquire tribe was known for their carpentry above the other tribes and even above Greek Villages, and some richer city states, had taken her warriors training for all Amazons are trained in warriors arts and defended her tribe against the enemy, being severely wounded in the process, how wounded was not realized until she tried to have children.

"Meda."

"My Queen." Meda said as she was making a bed.

"We have two children come to the village, a girl who will 11 summers at the end of the Summers, and her sister who is 4 winters, they have been living off the land in a cave near the ruins of Mountain tribe, their mother had been taking care of them until recently, they are at the temple now, Artemis wants us to take them in."

"Really?" Meda's eyes came up to look at the Queen.

"Yes."

"My Queen, My Mother Marni, and My Mother Selena, met on a trip to Mountain Tribe, My Mother Selena though she adopted me though I was born to her, was not my Blood kin originally, she was from Mountain tribe, what was their Mother's name?"

"Diana."

"Their Grandmother's name, Kaarina?"

"Yes….."

"Then I am their Aunt, Kaarina and Selena were fraternal sisters. Diana was my cousin. I must take them My Queen they are my Kin."

"Of course…..them and their possessions are at the Temple with Artemis."

"I must prepare my Hut, for them, Excuse me, My Queen." She left. She spoke to Kalica her on Again/off again lover, and some of her friends, she moved two beds into the larger bedroom, a larger dresser with two sets of drawers, A toy chest, next to one of the beds. Which she filled with toys. She put a trunk next to the other bed. She put in a desk in the room which she stocked with Quills, ink, scrolls, blotting rags, She put colorful blankets on each bed, and comfortable pillows, and hooks next to each bed for clothes, rugs on the floor. Her Own room was fairly basic, and main room had not changed. She went to the temple, and sat the alter, and prayed. Artemis appeared.

"Hello, Meda what can I do for you?" Artemis asked.

"I am here to pick up Alexandra and Kaarina." Meda said.

"Please come in." Artemis showed the carpenter into her private living quarters. The Carpenter was shocked.

"Girls this is your Aunt Meda, Meda this is Alexandra, and Kaarina….."

"It's nice to meet you. I will care for you like you are my own, on that you have my word." Meda said. They had cases with them, and were both carrying staffs.

"Artemis gave us bags to carrying all our things." Alexandra said.

"It's good to see you Meda." Marley said. "Welcome to our home, can I get you anything, juice, wine, cider?"

"I want to give the girls a gift." Artemis said.

"That is not necessary, You have done so much for them." Meda said.

"I insist."

"Of course, my lady." What was Meda supposed to say, Artemis was her Goddess. A Black and grey female Hound about a year old appeared. "This is Priscilla, she is smarter than the average dog, about as smart as a human, lives longer, much longer, can communicate mentally, is very protective, a better hunter."

"Thank You, Artemis." Meda said. Artemis waved her hand and they all arrived in Artemis main room with Priscilla.

"Are you really our Aunt?" Alexandra asked.

"My Mother Selena, was bound to my mother, and adopted by as if I was born to her, she was your grandmother Kaarina's twin sister, you look a great deal like her…."

"Oh, In Amazon law, an adoption is as good as blood."

"I know."

'But that makes you our Mother's first cousin, not our Aunt."

"Still your Aunt."

"Thank You for taking us in."

"I would never turn my back on family, and I was thinking of taking you in anyway."

"Why?"

"Why not? Put your things away."

After showing up for school, Agatha dismissed us, and we lined up, with the Half-warriors and Junior Warriors. Lena, Solari, and Xena were up there. Lena was talking.

"We are going to be having a Massive training exercise, and we are not going to tell you when it ends. We have an Enemy who may or may infiltrate our and our ally the centaur's lands, they may or may not attack, what we know is this. They are 15 to 20 boys ages 11 to approximately 16, who we cannot kill or seriously harm. You will capture and incapacitate them, and keep them from harming us or our allies, you will come up with a plan and execute it. You will if you can also capture Tabor so he can be tried as an Enemy of the nation. Half-Warriors, are in charge of this exercise, but as every Exercise needs leaders, Danika come forward." A tall, 17 year old brunette muscular half-warrior came forward. "You Will be the leader of charge of this training exercise, in Charge of everyone below you, Dora, come forward….." A 14 year old red head came forward came forward. "You are in charge of the junior warriors….." And Marley, come forward….." I did you are in charge of the Baby-warriors…..you two answer directly to Danika, and your age mates answer to you, but you all answer to Danika, and all of you answer, to us got it."

"Yes." Everyone answered at once.

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

We were camping outside now, because of the training exercise, Lena, Xena and Solari insisted but we also needed to leave no trace. So we are getting instructions in leaving no trace, It was easy for me, and Alexandra, and the Half-warriors weren't having a problem with it, but half the junior warriors, and all my age mates were having problems. I rolled by eyes. But maybe I shouldn't. Once upon a time, it would have been hard for me, when I was a young teenage urbanite, before all the trips to the various Amazon camps where it was drilled into me. You know I shouldn't have been so surprised when I woke up 20 years younger, almost 3,000 years in the past, looking back now I really shouldn't. But I guess this no time to examine all the clues that were around my entire life.

We were scouting from the trees, and we saw the boys, they had no stealth what so ever. I suggested I go get them, and teleport a few of them here. Danika agreed. I teleported over, and teleported three over at a time, then I did it a few more times, we had a total of 10 under guard when I was done. None of them were older than 14 summers, and none of them were trained in the warriors arts like a girl of 14 summers would be in an Amazon tribe even if they had weapons which we easily took from them. Most were fairly skinny I mean some were farmers sons and had a fair bit of meat and muscle on them, but over half were embarrassingly skinny. We tied them up, and I looked to Danika.

"What are we to do with them, Danika?" I asked.

"We take them to my superiors to be questioned we aren't authorized for Interrogation." Danika said. "Dora, get Xena, Lena, and Solari so they can begin interrogations…."

Dora ran off, and a few minutes later, Xena, Lena, and Solari strode into the area. "You captured the prisoners." Xena asked.

"I did." I said.

"I see." She didn't even twitch. "What are you doing on our lands?" She asked them. "We will have to do something to make them talk, of course. It's not as if they need all their fingers and toes, one or two missing shouldn't impede their everyday life, I'll need a knife…" I knew she was making a production of this. She wasn't going to do anything to these boys. Knives and daggers came from every direction. She chose one. "Thank You, Now which of the Boys to interrogate…..that one….." She chose a skinny weak looking 13 year old who was trying to grow a beard without much success. He looked very Green. Before she even lead him away. He started talking. "My name is Barnabas, My father is Makyis, he did not want me to join Tabor he is a tanner Tabor is hold up in an old deserted barn on the edge of town this is all of us…..please don't hurt me…." He said in practically one breath. Xena relaxed.

"We weren't going hurt you kid, this was just a bit of theatre, we're going to turn you over to your fathers, and let them deal with you." Xena said.

"Couldn't you just kill us or something?" One of the larger boys asked.

"Not, really no." Lena said laughing. "Half-warriors, and junior warriors are to take their prisoners to their fathers, Jeana, and Callope go with them."

"Yes, Ma'am." They answered automatically. I heard one of the boys mutter they were never going to live this down. Xena, and Solari went to get Tabor.

Meanwhile me and the Baby warriors, had to go back to school. Agatha was in an unusually good mood and without the junior warriors there were only 13 kids in the class today. Half-Warriors didn't go academic classes anymore. We handed in our homework. Amazons classes were as rowdy as I remember New York private school being. The girls handed in their scrolls quietly. All mindful of the paddle in the corner I guess.

"Alright today we're going to talk about The different tribes, and what it means to be an Amazon in general. Now, let's pretend you've never heard of Amazons before, the Amazons are groups of separate tribes of women warriors who worship Artemis and function as an honor bound society based on the strengths of women rather than their weaknesses. Now besides worshiping Artemis and living in an honor bound warrior society based on women's strengths, there are a handful of things that most Amazons have in common. First of since we worship Artemis many of our festivals and parties revolve around the moon, second also because of Artemis almost all our warriors are proficient with the bow and arrow, and weapons in general, all Amazons have at least one good tanner in the village, as well as a seamstress, next we also have a good weaponsmith in our village, we feel this is important, even if the weaponsmith has another job as well, we are always good at trade, and almost always good negotiations we've gotten better since Queen Gabrielle showed up, All Amazons love to gossip as much as they love to party." The class laughed. "They're adept at making cider, wine, and port, as well as smoking and preparing many types of meats, and Seers are not uncommon. Now, our tribe is the Telaquire tribe, there is the Northern tribe which is above Thrace, the New Moon Tribe in Thrace, the Mountain Tribe which has unfortunately died out, the Midnight tribe in Thessaly, the Western tribe on the West coast, the Phoenix Crescent tribe to the Southwest which has undergone many different names and transformations, and the Corinthian Tribe in Corinth, Marley can name some things unique about our tribe."

"Our Horse-training program, Most Amazon horses are about as well trained as a farm horse, our horses are trained with touch and whistle training, and Half-warriors are assigned a horse, to be there's and trained to take care of their horse. Also, our Carpenters are advanced, even for big city-states like Athens our Carpenters are really advanced, years ahead of their time. No one else is making furniture that can be taken apart and put back together, or sippy cups for small children."

"This is true." She said. "Alright next closest to us was the Mountain tribe which was attacked, and either slaughtered or sold into slavery four years ago. They were known for their proficiency at with a bow and arrow. All Amazons are proficient with a bow and arrow, but the Mountain tribe was especially adept at this weapon, teaching their children as young as three to use it, and use it well, in any and all circumstances and make their own arrows, they were also among the best trackers in the nations, and able to hide very well in plain sight." I looked at Lexie she looked pale but nodded. "Next closest to us is the New Moon tribe which was known for their ability to commune with animals, and to seemingly disappear from sight, they were known as adults to mostly use an adapted fighting staff with a spear head instead of swords, although swords were not completely absent, nor were chobos. Next closest in the other direction was the Midnight tribe in Thessaly, known for their ability to move well in the dark, and disappear from night, the Midnight tribe also had unusually large agricultural yields, more often than not, on the opposite coast was the Western Tribe who was known not only for their fishing skills, but their artful pottery, further north, past the Midnight tribe, and past Thrace is the Northern tribe who is known for their use of Mystic powers and seers to solve their problems, then to furthest South is the Corinth tribe who is known for their diplomacy, making friends with both Hercules and the king of Corinth and lending a hand now and then, their artful pottery, loud music, and their high agricultural yields, and finally the Phoenix Crescent tribe created less than five years ago when the leadership of a semi-nomadic Amazon tribe was caught and punished for kidnapping young girls to add to their ranks."

"What happened with that tribe?" I raised my hand.

"25 years ago, or so. Many of the adults were killed, and the Queen's heir decided to add more girls to the tribe by kidnapping and killing, she was caught and punished, her heir one of the kidnapped girls has decided to stay and turn the tribe back into what it should have been. And the elders from the original tribe are going to help her."

Meanwhile, Solari, Xena and two other Warriors, Kae and Maeve, go to get Tabor. They snuck up on him, and caught him, eating and drinking wine.

"Hello, Tabor." Xena said.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure…."

"You sent children to fight your battles for you, they turned on you."

"And you've what going to kill me?" he snorted.

"We're going to give you a proper trial. You are being arrested and will be tried fairly in an Amazon court of law." Xena said.

"I highly doubt it will be fair." He said.

"It will you will be judged fairly and a punishment levied." They rushed him and grabbed hold. He struggled but they had him.

The prisoner was being held while a trial was being set up. The boys from the village were testifying as were their fathers, as were some of the warriors in training. Xena was testifying against the man. Gabrielle was going to be the Judge of course, The Regent was her second. In case she couldn't remain. Lena was the Prosecutor, and Arissa, the assistant Archivist was Tabor's Advocate. She was not happy about it. She drew the short straw. But she would defend him to the best of her ability. She was very smart, but she was fairly decent warrior given her disability she walked with a severe limp and used a cane which she had been trained how to use as a weapon, she was the smartest Amazon in the Telaquire nation, actually, and when the current Chief Archivist died or became too old to hold her post which could be soon as she was almost 70, she would take over. She was young only 22.

The Day of the trial, the dining hut was arranged like a court room, Queen Gabrielle sat in front. The Court room was filled, with both Amazons, and villagers, of all ages, on one side, sat Lena and her assistant Half-Warrior Angela, and on the Other side was Arissa and her assistant Half-warrior Stashia. It was a great honor for them to be chosen. Tabor was bound next to Arissa and Stashia under guard.

"Amazons, we are here to undergo a trial, of Tabor, who is charged with conspiracy against the Telaquire Amazon Nation, and the lesser charge of Spying against the Telaquire Amazon nation. If Other charges are discovered during the trial they will be added. Defense how do you plead?"

"He insists he's not guilty my Queen, I take him at his word." Arissa said.

"Alright not guilty, prosecution make your case."

"As a Witness I call, Demaris." A large beefy, 28 year old dark haired man with beard and an eye patch comes up. "Demaris. Do you swear on your honor the testimony you shall give to be the truth."

"I swear." He sits.

"When did you meet Tabor?"

"We grew up together, in our father's farms were side by side, just outside the village to the south."

"When did you realize he had a problem with Amazons?"

"Well, his father, had children with an Amazon, it never bothered his mother, but it bothered him deeply. His Mother was friends with the Amazon, Clarissa was her name liked her very much, it was a bit of an open secret in the village, he resented it very much." Tabor flinched. Clarissa was the tanner Amazon, she was very good. Even if she was a little crazy. The Seamstress and the tanner are always different in same job functions. But Tanner's tended to go mad after a while, in the old days. It was the Mercury.

"Did your son participate in Tabor's activities?"

"My Son is only 8 but knows better, but Tabor got to 10 boys, promising all kinds of things. I don't blame the boys I blame Tabor,"

"Do you have any questions Arissa?" Lena asked.

"Why are you so sure that Tabor had anything to do with the attack on Amazon grounds?"

"Because he is the only one in our village who has a serious problem with your people. Most of us either don't care either way, or actually like the Amazons."

"I call Clarissa." Clarissa came up. She is about 40. "Do you swear on your honor the testimony you shall give is the truth."

"I swear." She sits.

"Who is the father of your children?"

"Fabian, Tabor's father."

"Were you friend's with his wife?"

"Oh My yes, Dora, was a lovely woman, we cared for each other deeply. There were times when Fabian, Dora and I would be together all three of us, she was actually a much better lover than he was and he was very good."

"uh, thank you. So you bore his daughters."

"And his sons. I actually bore both Tabor and his younger brother Simon Dora wasn't actually capable of baring children, So I kept the girls, and they kept the boys, he loved Dora very much, he was devoted to her you know until the day she died, for me it was just a friendship one I valued until the day Fabian died. He gave me my Melinda, My Helena and My baby my Dora." I knew she was the mother of the junior warrior Dora. I didn't know she was Helena's Mother. I couldn't picture Melinda. It wasn't an uncommon arrangement among Amazons and men.

"How did Tabor feel about this arrangement?"

"I cannot read minds, but from what I observed He hated and resented it. He used to hit my girls, they of course they then beat the stuffing out of him, which made him resent it all the more. Especially as they were younger than him, and Dora and Fabian would dote on them, which only made it worse."

"And your other son."

"He always liked my girls, they got along, he was the same age as Helena. And got along very well with her. she introduced her to another Amazon Hunter, Cadence, and he moved to the Centaur village, they have two children together, Clara the girl she is raising, and Fabian the boy he is raising. He works as a Carpenter."

"Do you have any questions, Arissa?"

"No questions at this time but reserve the right to recall this witness."

"You may stepdown." Queen Gabrielle said. "Lena you may call your next witness."

"I call, Barnabas." Barnabas comes up, he's sworn in. he sits. "How do you know Tabor?"

"I've known him my entire life."

"How did he approach you to join his group?"

"We started meeting at the deserted barn, I'm not sure how or why actually, and then he started showing up. He started saying how the Amazons had what we wanted, how we had nothing and they had everything, how we needed to take back what was ours. It didn't make sense at first, but the more times he said it the more it made sense." He said.

"Take back what's yours what did he mean?"

"The land." He said. "He wanted to sell the women as slaves to the Romans and take the land."

"You were going to take the land from armed Amazons?" The absolute arrogance and absurdity of his plan was quite stunning.

"He said we could do it, women were inferior, again it didn't make sense at first I know women aren't inferior my Mother scares the Tartarus out of me, and Amazons aren't regular women anyway but the more he said the more it made sense. I felt like I could take on all the Amazons on win, I realize now how student that was. I was lucky you felt I was no real threat, and decided to treat me as the child I am." He said "Least that's what my father said when He whipped me."

"You're right, you were. Arissa do you have any questions?"

"Did Tabor make you go after the Amazons, or make you do anything?"

"No, but he made it seem like we had to. Like it was our duty or something." Barnabas said. Next was Dora, Danika and I testified on how we found the boys. Then Xena and Lena's testimony on how they found Tabor. Then Tabor testified unfortunately or fortunately he lied. Gabrielle went to consider the judgment.

Back in the Queen's Official Chambers, Gabrielle sighed and took a sip of cider, trying to decide what to do. Artemis appeared.

"Artemis what can I do for you?"

"I want to take the decision out of your hands."

"Why?"

"Because despite the fact that it's obvious that the man is mad he's still dangerous and I'd like to take care of him. My daughter was one of the Amazons that could have been harmed, not the mention my chosen people. Also it's quite insulting that the idiot thought that 10 untrained barely armed children, and a lunatic would be any match for my Amazons."

"If you insist, Artemis you are the Goddess." Artemis smiled brilliantly at her.

Back in the courtroom, Mother appeared. "I have decided to take over sentencing. I will be sentencing Tabor to life as an Amazon." She snapped her fingers." And the 28 year old man, turned into a 4 year old girl. "Meet Tabatha…she only barely remembers her past life, unfortunately I couldn't fix her madness she will be a little mad, Clarissa as she is your daughter…."

Clarissa walks up. "Of course…." She picked up the little girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Mommy."

"Oh, Okay…." She snuggled into the woman. Clarissa strode out of the dining hall.

"So, that's it we're just supposed to let that girl go?" Lena asked loudly.

"She doesn't remember most of what she's done and she's an innocent." Gabrielle said. "It would be wrong to punish her for the things her past self did."

The fates appeared. "She will make up for the things he did, many times over….." The youngest one said. "She will be a great Member of this tribe." And with that they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Tabatha has been added to the tribe without much fanfare, after the trial. The council of 21 met.

"This is ludicrous we can't support this…." Lena hissed. "She's a threat…."

Xena snorted "She's four Lena, and even when she was a grown man she wasn't much of a threat." Xena disagreed. "Besides this is a directive from Artemis and the Fates I'm not sure we can say no."

Lena was usually on the Queen's side but she was overboard about security came from being the longest serving Weapon's Master until she stepped down so her daughter could take the job.

"We can't, besides she's helpless now, and a girl child of Clarissa's she's Amazon by blood we cannot turn her away. She's an Amazon now, and if an Amazon did what he did lead a group of barely armed, untrained teenage boys onto our lands, we'd probably treat it as a prank rather than a serious threat. A dangerous prank that needed serious discipline but a prank." Eponin added her dinar. "And that's what she is now, an Amazon. She also doesn't have the hatred that Tabor has, that's gone, she remembers mostly what Tabor did, at least from a four year old's perspective but not why…..we've asked."

"I say we get rid of her." Merilee one of Gabrielle's largest critics said.

"Well, you have no say." Gabrielle said. "This was decreed by Artemis herself. And By the Fates We have no choice. I have no choice. And she is Clarissa's daughter by Blood, she is an Amazon by Blood, she belongs in this tribe. Eponin is right. Despite what she might have done when she is a grown man. She belongs here and there is nothing we can do about and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"I agree with…." Kala Another of Gabrielle's critics.

"The Queen said not one more word Kala, I believe that counts as speaking." Ephiny said glaring at her. Kala was quiet once more but glared back.

"Our Goddess was quite clear on what she expected ladies, we serve Artemis some of us might not be happy with what the outcome was, some of us might think it's the best solution and some of us might not care less, but this is what is happening, it is truly nothing any of us can do about this, it is what Artemis commanded and no one is to bother that little girl that is an order from your Queen. Now is there anything else before we adjourn for the day."

"We need to Evaluate the Half-warriors, Junior Warriors, and baby warriors who went through the training exercise." Lena stated.

"Very Well, Weapons Master Lena." Eponin said. "Xena, Solori and yourself evaluate them."

"Any other business?" Gabrielle stated.

"My Gardens are plagued by rabbits again!" the lone agricultural amazon on the council Naomi said. Naomi was the head of Agricultural Amazons or farmers and was always worried about her precious Gardens. The Gardens were actually several acres of farm land to the west of the village proper, but inside the village borders. The Amazon lands were enormous, surrounded by forest on all sides. The village Proper, and the surrounding areas such as the practice fields, pastures, farm lands, Temple, Pond, and outlying areas that included the village was all Amazon lands the Amazon lands ended to the South at the Village ran by Demaris, at the East the Wolfkin Pack lead by Darius, to the North the Centaurs lead by Tildus, and to the West was another village a day away by a large hill separated them and the Amazons had little to do with them. Although the village in Question did have a Messenger business which the villages and settlements around them lacked so if any of them wished to send a message it was where they needed to go. The Owner Lukas was an old retired Messenger who had 8 human messengers in his employ, and had trained four dozen messenger doves, and two dozen Hounds. He was looking to train even more animals. The animals were for local messages. The humans for long distance messages. He even had horses for longer distance messages. The longer the message the more it cost. Just like all messages.

"We've dug the fences deeper which means they're inside the fence, we'll set some snares and catch them. Cadence why don't you have your Half-hunters do that." Gabrielle said. All children are Baby Warriors and Junior Warriors. But once they grew older, they became Half-Warriors, Half-Hunters, Half-Healers, Half-Blacksmiths, Half-farmers, Half-Carpenter, or whatever their past was. But they were all also trained as warriors it just wasn't their path.

"Right." Cadence nodded. "I'll have Brenda do it, She's best at snares for the half-hunters."

"Anything else." Gabrielle prompted."

Constance the elderly Seer stood, her silver hair loose around her shoulders. Feathers in her hair. "I need to speak….."

"Constance you have the floor….." Gabrielle said.

"We need to prepare ourselves, we need to ally ourselves more closely with the village to the South, the Centaurs, and the Wolfkin Pack….There will be a warlord named Zale, coming through right before Fall turns to Winter with 60 to 70 warriors, he will kill half our numbers and enslave the rest our neighbors as well, we need to train even our children to protect themselves and their home, we need to make our homes more defensible and prepare our neighbors for what is to come. I have seen what will happen if we do nothing."

"Thank you Constance, we will begin preparing ourselves." Gabrielle said. That Night Xena and Gabrielle sat together in the living room on the couch cuddled together.

"I know Zale, he's ruthless and intelligent, he may be coming here because of me."

"He has a grudge against you?"

"My army beat his, and I wasn't exactly a gracious winner, I left him pretty disfigured Gabrielle. Half his face is scared, he can only see out of one eye…I really was evil back then, not that Zale didn't deserve it. Trust me he did…."

"I believe you." She clutched her belly, and let out a surprised gasp.

"Another pain?" Gabrielle had been having labor pains on and off for a few hours but her water hadn't broken yet, so they hadn't called the healer.

"My water broke." Xena picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and then went out to the guard standing there. "Tylee, the Queen is in labor and her water broke get the Regent, the Healer, Cyrene, and Lila."

"Yes, Champion." She bowed and left." Xena went back in the house. "Aphrodite, Artemis!"

Aphrodite showed up immediately. "What is Warrior babe?"

"Gabrielle's water broke."

Aphrodite smiled. "I'm love that going to be a Grandma again, Cupie has Little Bliss, and Deon has little Callie, and you already have my little peacemaker."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Of course, My little sweet pea is my only daughter." Aphrodite said, and with that she sat down as a large pink furry easy chair appeared behind her, and a nail file appeared in her hand. Artemis appeared soon after. Aphrodite just smiled. "I'm going to be a Grandmother again soon."

Artemis smiled. "I will return soon then, with my daughter. No need to be here now." She disappeared. The Healer Damla, and one her Half-healers, Tais came. Xena showed them into the bedroom. The next to arrive was the Regent and a very pregnant Eponin. Followed by Cyrene. And Tylee the guard came alone. Lena soon came finding out somehow.

"Lila sends her regrets but The Queen's niece has colic, she couldn't come."

"We understand, you can go back to your post now." Two hours later, Eponin's water broke, and Xena moved her into the bed with Gabrielle. Artemis and Marley showed up soon after that. Four hours after that, Cyrene Lila was born, and put in the bassinet in the Master bedroom. Another three hours, later, and Terrieus was born, but Eponin was done yet. Half an hour after that, she gave birth to another girl. Terrieus looked like Ephiny, while the second girl looked like Eponin.

"We'll need a second name, Ep?" Ephiny said.

"Well, since Artemis gave them to us how about Diana." Eponin said.

"Alright, Welcome to the world Diana." Both girls were cleaned up and wrapped up.

Artemis had to go, but Marley was there. "I could pop you all back to your place."

"We'd appreciate that, Marley." She teleported all three of them to their home. They took them in their bedroom there was a second bassinet in the couple's bedroom. With a note. _Thought you might need this, Artemis._

"Your Mother is really something Marley she already gave us the breast pump and the bottles which we appreciate being able to share feeding the babies, and being able to feed them when we want to will be a big help, it will help us get back to work faster."

"It's no problem it was my idea. But she was in full support of it once I explained it to her."

"I'm sure."

After I left, Eponin and Ephiny's house. I went to home. It was still night time. And I could get a few hours of sleep. When I woke up the next morning. I did my chores. Had breakfast with my mother. I didn't feel like living death there were advantages to being a demigoddess, I'm actually more then half Goddess, My Mother, paternal Grandmother were Full Goddesses, and One Great-Great Grandfather grandfather was a full God. I'm only slightly more than three quarters Goddess, and that's only because of Ares and Xena but you can barely count them. Eve is My Great Grandmother she turned out to be immortal she had Robert ran off, Xena and Gabrielle raised him. Eve was always a nomad. And never settled down. She rarely had children and when she did someone else raised them either her parents or Lila Cyrene, who usually stuck with the Amazons, but has briefly left them, and let her descendants rule them occasionally. Robert married Athena's human identity Tina Kristoff, and had Gregory who had a fling with Mom who was Celeste Moon and the rest is history. I guess being involved with Gods and Goddess is a family trait or something. School was boring but I managed to pay attention through everything and not say anything disrespectful. So score one for me. I'm pretty sure Weapons Master Lena is trying to kill us, well the others. I didn't find it difficult at all. But the others looked pretty bad afterwards. Well, Lexie looked fine. After we were done she told us to run around the village. After we ran everyone but me and Lexie collapsed. I went home and showered and put on fresh clothes. Then Mom and I hunted. She and I bagged a buck, which she had me butcher, she told me would make me a new set of pants, and then she said the meat would make jerky, and stew, we went about making the smoked jerky and the stew right there at our campsite, I found the vegetables out in the woods, and the herbs and used the spices we had. Mom and I made dinner together. She made sure we made no trace she decided we camp outside tonight, and made a tent and firs appear. And other such things. By morning I heated up the stew. And we had it for breakfast. Then when we made sure no trace was left. We teleported home. I did my chores. Showered and dressed. Over the next couple weeks it was an endless cycle of chores, school, intense training, homework, sleep, before I knew it was the middle of summer. We were having a large festival we were inviting the village to the South, the Wolf-kin pack, and the Centaurs to the festival. Which I thought was odd. But I wasn't the one in charge I guess. I volunteered to help Cyrene with ideas for future food, and even ideas for future games. I had given them pin the tail on the donkey, bowling, darts, basketball, skee-ball, dodgeball, I gave them ideas for rides, a zipline, some moon walk thing, jaws of death, bungee jumping paragliding, they were very excited about all my ideas. Of course Paragliding also helped in the Defense of the Telaquire Amazon Nation. And Mother was so proud of me for that. We weren't using the center of town but the practice fields which were set up like some sort of Carnival, there were games, and the rides which never would have passed a safety inspection in the future, and I'd helped design from the future. There were demonstrations of skills too. There was Pizza, and fried dough, and fresh fruits and vegetables, and lots of desserts, and plenty of meats. And also, Mead, port, Ale, Wine and Cider for the adults. And Sweet Cider, Iced Tea, & Lemonade (I taught them how to make both) and fruit juice for the kids. There was also Ice Cream. Since we had sugar. I'd convinced Mom and Aphrodite to help me make it. So we currently had Vanilla, and Chocolate Ice Cream no cones though, and a lot of it. It's very Popular. Now all I need is some Milk, chocolate syrup, and seltzer. I love Egg-creams. New York style with the Fox U-Bet Syrup. Anyway, the party is a big success, and everyone is having a good time. The zip line ride is the most popular. I had the tanner and seamstress rig up some harnesses for different weights, and the zip line, the paragliding, we have a ride where we have a long slide that dumps up in a pit of water, we have a pulling system that makes you go up and down until for a while, and one that swings you around until your dizzy, And we Mom and I made larger petal cars with leather bumpers on them similar to bumper cars. We made about a dozen of them. Everyone is having a wonderful time.

"Marley….." A voice said my name I turn.

"Barnabas, it's good to see you again." My smile was friendly and open. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, all the rides are a lot of run and so are the games. I heard you came up with them. You and your mother."

"A secret of the Gods sorry. Come on let's get some Pizza, you'll love it."

"Sure, so is you Mother really Artemis?"

"Yes."

"I thought she was a Virgin."

"Zeus declared she was to be a Virgin, but she felt he had no right to make such a declaration she had a child once before me with Orion it was why he was cast into the sky. My brother was killed when he was barely an adult." I brought him to the food booth and got him some pizza. We both got a slice. And we both took a bite. I savored it. It tasted just like homemade pizza. "How do you like it?"

"It's delicious…."

"It's a delicacy where I lived before."

"Where is that?"

"Manhattan."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's far away, practically a world away." Eventually the party ended. And a few weeks passed. Training continued. But now the Wolfkin children, and both the Boys and girls from the Village to the South were joining us. I found it odd, but I know there's a reason for everything. And more weeks passed and soon we hardly spend any time in school just more time training. Now I knew something was up. I asked my mother and she told me about Zale. I nodded, the preparation for making the village more defensible began. We began digging tunnels, and basements, and Mother reinforced them with Cement. The town already had basements, the Wolfkin pack build up walls around their long houses. And training continued.

Before we knew it was fall. Just one more season before Zale would come. I suggested to Mother Helping to invent crossbows, since they weren't invented for another 1,000 years. She smiled. And we both went to the Weapons Smith, explaining Crossbows, within three days we had a working prototype, and within a month, we had one that worked almost as well as a modern Composite Crossbow, not quite of course we are talking about Iron Age materials but our Weapons Smith Tansy was somewhat of a genius, After she had one that worked well enough she started making them in great numbers. Within a Month after that with her Apprentice's help, and help from Gaia the blacksmith, and Mother. They had 20 Crossbows, and over a 1,000 Crossbow bolts. But they continued making both. And we continued training. I had told the blacksmith about Chain mail when I arrived so she had armor for pretty much every Amazon based on it. And she shared it with the other blacksmiths, in the centaur village about a month after she heard of it, since they were allies, in the Wolfkin and Village to the South around the same time as the festival at mid-summer. They also shared their designs for the Crossbow. And the Coffee plants and process to make coffee. They were all allies now.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and back was in my old life, 30 years old, in my luxury two bedroom apartment overlooking Central park. The one paid largely with a trust fund. Ellie was curled into me. When the alarm went off. I groaned.

"We have to get up, Love." She said. "I'll start the coffee, then join you in the shower."

I started the shower and got in multiple shower heads hitting me. After she started the coffee, she joined me in the shower, we didn't have morning sex we just washed each other. Using Honey Oatmeal body wash, and Coconut Vanilla Shampoo. I brushed and French braided her hair, and then she did the same to mine. She wore a grey business suit, with Black fashion boots with hardly any heel. We never cared for labels and such. I wore a Purple pinstripe suit with a violet paisley shirt and black fashion boots with slightly more of a heel. We kissed and I left. I went to my office, and I met with a client. Who I sold some swords, a battle axe, and a Pear of anguish. I never question my clients. Then I had a lecture at Columbia, then lunch with Aunt Tina, at least I thought it was lunch with aunt Tina. When I got to her office. Celeste, Aunt Tina, Aunt Kat, and A woman who looked almost exactly like me but better was there.

"What's going on?"

"Marley we need to talk to you." Celeste said. "And we need to do it somewhere more private." She snapped her fingers and we were all suddenly in my childhood apartment in the living room.

"What is going on?" I said.

"Marley this is you, Marley Leto."

"Nice to see me again." The woman quipped.

"Why are there two of me, and Why do I look like an Idealized version of me." I said.

"Because I was de-aged to ten years old, sent back 2,778 years, grew up, at age 25 I was turned into the Goddess of all Warriors and I've been doing the Goddess thing ever since."

"Wow….does that mean I'm…."

"Yes…"

"Wow. So how do all of you fit into this?" She saw, Celeste, Aunt Kat, and Aunt Tina morph before her."

"I'm Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, Childbirth, and Childhoods. I'm actually your Mother."

"I'm Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Planning, Tactics, and Athens Greece, I'm actually your Paternal Grandmother."

"I'm Aphrodite Goddess of Love, your aunt, and Goddess Mother."

"So I'm going back."

"As soon as the Fates get here yes."

"Why am I being sent back?"

"To save the lives of the majority of the gods, save a little girl from suffering a traumatic childhood, save two women from being frozen in ice for 25 years, and all consequences from those things happening." Athena said

"And of course you have your own purposes for being back there, beyond stopping the Twilight of the Gods." The Other me said. "You have an important destiny ahead of you."

The Fates arrived, and I was deaged to ten years old. I was given different clothes. Dear skin leggings, a wool tunic over very different kind of underwear, Leather boots, they gave me a satchel which I didn't see them pack. Celeste braided my hair in twin braids. Then they all held hands circling around me. Energy crackled around us, and some kind of portal opened and then I woke up.

I was back in my bedroom in the Temple of Artemis, in the Telaquire Amazon Lands. It was early it was still dark, it was just starting to get light enough to becoming grey outside. Elvis was asleep in his bed. I got up and relieved myself, and then got on my chore clothes. A pair of thick wool leggings and a wool tunic, both well warn since they were the same ones I wore each day in the same season. I put on my boots. I whistled and Elvis rose, he was a good dog. I let the dogs out, and then fed them some rabbit and wild bird stew. My Mother had made two nights before. I went out to the barn and did my barn chores. And then got dressed and ready for school. But it was still too early to go to the dining hall, and Mom had left a note On the chalk board. _Had to leave early. See you for dinner Mother._ I shrugged and played Tapestry and wrote in my journal before teleporting myself and Elvis to the dining hut.

I sat down next to Danae, everyone was there. Eve, Lila Cyrene, Sarah, Diana, and Terrieus all in High Chairs. Although Eve could feed herself and others couldn't and were being attended to by their parents. Mother still hasn't told Eponin and Ephiny which of their daughters is the Seer. She hasn't told me either, and we all kind of really want to know. All the babies definitely got their own personalities that's for sure. Eve is a lot like Xena is a lot ways, except She get her appetite and ability to talk from Gabrielle. Lila Cyrene is certainly more patient than Gabrielle ever was, and both Lila Cyrene and Sarah is were both very curious about the world around them. Diana seems to be very happy and not all serious, Lena says Eponin was like that when she was a little girl, and Terrieus is very shy, she doesn't like anyone isn't Eponin or Ephiny, everyone else makes her cry. Well not cry because she's very quiet, but kind of whimper.

After breakfast. I went to School. We just turned in our homework. And got new homework. Then Agatha taught one lesson, she seemed to focus on tactics. Then Agatha dismissed everyone for the day, We went to training. The Wolfkin, Boys for the centaur village, and the children from the village from the south were there again. I don't know why I find this so odd. The kids come for the day and go home at night. After training we had some more time because they were pushing us so hard we got out earlier than we used to. I went to The Queen's Official Hut and knocked.

"Enter." I did. Eve, Lila Cyrene, Terrieus and Diana were playing in the corner. Ephiny and Gabrielle were going over something, with Xena and Eponin.

"Marley what can I do for you?"

"I had some ideas…."

"Did you write them down because we don't really have time right now…" I willed the Scroll I made, with the list.

"Here….." I said handing it to Xena.

"Thank you, I'm sorry Marley, we just don't have time right now. Why don't have find your friends and play." Xena said kindly

"They're all too exhausted except Alexandra….She's used to working this hard." I said with a shrug. "Maybe she'll want to do something. "Can I leave, my Queen?"

"What?" Gabrielle said. "Oh, yes, Dismissed."

I left. And went looking for Lexie. I found her and we played Amazonian Soccer. Well a game very close to it, anyway. Then I said good bye and Elvis and I went back to the Temple. There was still time to hunt. We did. We killed a Boar. We made enough Spaghetti and Meatballs for us, then Jerky, and stew for the dogs. Then we ate. We played chess for a while and listened to Ella Fitzgerald, and then Mother sent me to bed.

The next day in Amphipolis. Tara and Toris had grown very close. And were engaged to be married. He was writing his family, to invite her to his wedding. And the rest of his family if they wanted to come. Tara had no one to invite except Gabrielle and Xena but she was writing too. Aphrodite appeared before the couple was they finished writing.

"Aphrodite!" Tara said. "You're even more beautiful in person." She said

"Of course I am, little rebel. I brought you two together and now I'm going to bring my warrior babe, my warrior babe's mommy, my little sweet pea, and their babies, here to they can see you two get married…."

She snapped her fingers. And Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, Eve, and Lila Cyrene both of whom were on the floor were suddenly in front of Tara and Toris.

"Aphrodite what is going on?" Xena said.

"Mom what is happening?" Gabrielle said.

"The Little Rebel, and The warrior babe's brother are getting married and I didn't want you to miss it."

Aphrodite in front of several witnesses married, the couple. A marriage performed by a goddess or a god was truly blessed. They met Gabriel, who got along with his new cousins. Gabrielle and Xena only stayed a few hours, but Cyrene decided to stay a week. Since It was getting so close to the date of the attack, they decided to leave the children with her brother and Cyrene. And Aphrodite would bring them home, when It was time.

Back in the village, Eponin and Ephiny panicked with Gabrielle and Xena and their mother and children disappeared but sighed in relief with they appeared sans Cyrene and children.

"Where have you been?"

"Amphipolis, my brother got married, Mom's staying with the children for a while." They nodded.

"Could Diana and Terrieus be sent there?" Ephiny said.

"Well, if we're sending them, we might as well send Sarah." Gabrielle said. "I'll call for Mom."

"Or we could call for Marley. Marley!" Xena called. She raised an eyebrow just like her ancestor.

"Yes."

"We need you to take Sarah, Diana, and Terrieus to Toris in Amphipolis."

"Get them ready and I'll take them but If I get spanked for this, I'm blaming you." After Marley took the babies to Amphipolis I had a look at her list from the day before. Ideas, and descriptions of ideas. From the future, some of them had merit, or they would if Gabrielle had more of a general description. Thought the tranquilizer darts was a good idea, so were the megaphones, the tripwires, the Smoke bombs, which she actually included the recipe, and it was very easy to make with things they had. The tranquilizer darts would be easy too, she had designed a blow gun, and the darts tipped with a something that would knock out, whoever it hit. For interrogation. She included the recipe for the tranquilizer. It was a good thing. She designed a grappling gun, it would be good for the guards. Shoots lines into the trees easier to climb.

The Days grew colder, and Constance told them the next day would be the day. The doves flew between the villages, and each village was prepared. From the trees in the Amazon village, from the fences in the centaur village, from the roof tops in the village to the south, and the Wolfkins had gone wolf. 70 warriors going to the Amazon village first. But it was a one way slaughter. Cross bow bolts, mowing down, warrior, after warrior. 30, warriors made it past the Amazons in the trees and into the Forrest, when Random Amazons began attacking them. The numbers began thinning, by the time they got to the village. There was only 5 warriors left. Marley teleported their weapons away from them. And Suddenly Armed Amazons were surrounding them.

Xena's Voice was terse. "Take them into custody, check the forest for Survivors, and the surrounding areas for any other troops….."

"Yes, Xena." After checking for survivors they found 7. They burned the dead. They had 13 warriors to put on trial. None of them leaders. They were all foot soldiers no older than 19 and just following orders it really was a pity. They were all locked up tight as the Council deliberated.

"Should we kill them?" Miriam said. "I'm not so sure, they're young, foot soldiers they had no say in attacking us."

"They would have killed every one of us if they could have." Lena said.

Constance said. "We have them speak, I can judge the truth of their words. If there is malice in their hearts we execute if they can be redeemed we send them to the Centaurs where they must earn their place."

"I like that option." Gabrielle said. "it makes sense and it's fair."

Of the 13 men. Only the Ones named Tobias, Max, and Altair were completely innocent. They honestly didn't want to be in the army at all but were conscripted, and then well it was stay in or die. The Ones named, Aryan, Carino, and Edco, may not have been completely innocent but they were redeemable. And the five others, who's name they couldn't get. As if they didn't even have names, it was sad, they were all mentally deficient it was clear they had the minds of children. That they were just being used because of their strength that they had no concept of why what they did was wrong. Or how to take care of themselves. There were being used. And that angered the Queen. They didn't execute any of them, but the centaurs couldn't take them all. They took the Seven men. But what to do with five man-boys. They asked the Village to the South and they came through, Demaris took, two of the man boys as farm hands, another farmer took two, and the Blacksmith took the last.


	16. Chapter 16

While most of the Warriors and Half-warriors, Junior Warriors, and Baby Warriors were training and getting ready for the attack, the farmers were growing food, the hunters were out hunting, and Kalica and her assistants Sandrine, Ennata, and Galenia were helping prepare the meat, vegetables, fruit, and grains for the winter, as were Naomi's farmer's, and Jayla the Miller. There was more than enough flour to get through the winter and most of the spring. There were also Preserved fruit, vegetables, herbs, spices, and meats of various kinds. Something interesting that was still true in the future, was that Amazons didn't waste anything. They used something until it was no longer useful and then if they could they found another use for it. They never just threw something away. If something didn't work they found somewhere else to do where it would work. And with Animals they didn't throw away the inedible parts. They made brushes of every kind imaginable out of the bristles of boars, weapons, tools out of bones and tusks, clothes, musical instruments, toys out of hides, Linings and blankets out of the outer hides of dear, rabbits, foxes, and bears, the feathers of birds were used to denote one's place within the tribe, as well as used for the filling within pillows.

It was the day after the attack. It was brutally cold. Mother had warned me that last winter was unusually mild and this winter wouldn't be tomorrow was Winter Solstice and my gifts were ready for those I cared about. Mother and I had made weapons for all my friends. They weren't made out of the God's metal like mine were, but they were made out of future metals. And I had great gifts for everyone else, The babies especially. There was no school today but we had a few assignments we had to do over the three day break. One was we had to write a full scroll about the history of whatever weapons we personally carried. Both the actual weapon, and of the kind of weapon, so I had to Write about Boot Daggers, and Fighting Staffs, as well as the history of my Boot daggers, and My staff.

I wrote. _The Fighting Staff has been the first weapon of given to an Amazon child since the Amazon nation was very young. When a child is three years old they are given a mini staff and when they are seven they are given a full sized staff that they carry until they are 14 and are allowed to carry either a sword at the time. At 16 they may choose another weapon as their main weapon and stop carrying a sword if they so choose. For instance first Queen Gabrielle's staff, and then her Sais, and Queen Melosa's Chobos. My Staff was designed by mother and carved out of an Olive branch so that it is not only an instrument of protection but an Instrument of Peace, along the sides are scenes of the phases of the moon, and scenes of the hunt. As well as my name and my mother's name. The Boot Dagger is a Dagger made to fit conveniently inside one's boot, for easy reach. I have two of them. Gifted to me like the staff by my mother. They are indestructible and perfectly balanced. Crafted by the God of Forge and Fire and My Goddess Mother's husband Hephaestus, they were blessed by my mother. And have a crescent Moon on each Hilt, and are identical to each other. They automatically return to me when I call for them. I am not sure why._ Good that is good enough. Next was an essay the Amazonian Laws, she'd gone over before the break. Whether we agreed with them or not. That would be easy. I finished that within half an hour. Next was an essay on Hades and Persephone. I wonder if there was more to the story.

"Mother?" She was listening to Ella Fitzgerald and doing something in the workshop. She came into my room.

"Yes."

"What is the Story with Hades and Persephone?"

"They had an On Again/Off Again thing for about 20 years before he kidnapped her this was about 100 years ago, the only reason he kidnapped her was because he wanted to marry her, loved her always loved her, but she kept breaking it off with him because of her mother. They actually are happy together and he's one of the few Gods that's been faithful in marriage. It never made the headlines but they have two daughters, twins two sides of the same coin, Assiram, the Goddess of the Ellysian fields, and Yram and the Goddess of Tartarus."

"Uncle Hephie is faithful, and so is Aunt Dite." I said. "They were Faithful as Kat and Hank too."

"I know, Dite really loves Hephaestus, I'm really happy for her, she's had some bad luck. I was worried for her, she could find love for everyone else in the world but not for herself."

"Did some little Moon Beam and her Hunter Goddess warrior Mommy say my name." Aphrodite voice called out. Suddenly she and Hephaestus appeared.

"Hi Auntie, Hi Uncle." I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Marley." Hephaestus said quietly.

"Thanks for the Boot daggers." I said. "And the weapons for my friends."

"You're Welcome."

"Have you come to spend Winter Solstice with us?" I asked excited.

"Well, I'll want to see Gabrielle of course." Aphrodite said. "but we have other places to visit. "Hephie found out he has a son, a demigod named Gaylon, he's 12. He's an apprentice Blacksmith, he a very good apparently and Hephie wants to have a word with his master. His life hasn't been the best. He has no stepfather and his mother died he has no one to make sure he is treated right."

"It is my duty. The Orphanage arranged the apprenticeship, Zeus may have favored Hercules but rarely let his children or stepchildren know or interact with their demigod children not all of even know we have them. Athena has been searching for them, and letting us know. The Goddess of course all know but the Gods don't. Apollo's discovered three already, Two Musicians and a Seer, and Poseidon it turns out is father to the Pirate Nebula, he's pleased but Triton is not, he's off somewhere causing a monstrous storm and Ares has so many Athena doesn't know where to begin he did have that habit of visiting his warriors' wives while they were away in battle. Hades is so glad he never strayed from Persephone since they married, any illegitimate children he would have had would either be dead or discovered by now."

We had breakfast together. Then Aphrodite went to visit Gabrielle, We showed Hephaestus our workshop, he smiled.

After visiting her sister, they went to see her daughter. Appeared in her Official Hut, after breakfast.

"Aphrodite! Hephaestus? What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm here to see my little sweet pea, and my grandbabies of course, and Hephie has a gift for you.'

"What kind of gift?" Xena asked suspiciously "the Gods give nothing without strings attached."

"She's my daughter and I asked him to. I asked him to make a pair of Sais for you. Perfectly balanced just for you, out of our metal of the Gods." Aphrodite said. Hephaestus brought out his hands a plain olive wood box appeared, and he opened it, and two shiny silver Sais with thick Silver handles with were laying in the box. She picked them up, helped them in her hand. The handles were comfortable more comfortable than her old ones.

"These feel as if they were made for me, as if they're a part of me…..even more than my first staff did." Gabrielle said.

Aphrodite clapped. "Oh, Goody I'm so glad it worked out."

"Why did you do this?" Xena asked.

"She is a Demigoddess, you already have a weapon fit for one. She needs a weapon fit for one. Your descendent is only 11 and she has a pair of Boot daggers I made for her, and her mother will no doubt have me make her a sword when the time comes…or perhaps a battle axe, the child is very adept at many different types of weapons it would be a shame to limit her."

"Now, My sweet pea, and my Warrior babe it was wonderful to see you, Happy Solstice I'll be visiting soon now we must be going." The couple appeared in the middle of a blacksmith shop.

"Helllloooo" Aphrodite said.

"I'll be right out." A Man about 32 he'd guess, with large muscles, about his height, With brown hair and eyes, dirty from the forge. And a small 12 year old boy following behind. "Can I help ya?"

"Yes. I am Lord Hephaestus." He showed some power. "Gaylon is my son and I want to make sure that he is taken care of."

"He's fine apprentice Lord Hephaestus I wasn't as gifted as he is at his age."

"I don't suppose you could let him off the afternoon, My wife Lady Aphrodite (Aphrodite wiked and blew a kiss) would like to set him up with a new wardrobe and such. Where does he sleep?"

"We both live in the rooms behind my shop."

"My wife will redecorate it. Don't bother resisting My wife is the Goddess of Love, no one can resist her."

"Of course, not Hephie what fun would that be?" To Gaylon." "Little Godling you can call me, Mama Love, now. Let's go…." They moved to the back rooms behind the shop. Within twenty minutes. The two sleeping rooms, and main room were transformed and a bathing room were added. And the latrine out back was made nicer. They were both given both multiple sets of both work and nice clothes. And their cabinets were filled with food and wine. And Hephaestus even gave him some money. And a special Hephaestus coin he could use to call his father.

The next day was Winter Solstice. At Gabrielle and Xena's hut, Gabrielle was as usually trying to get as much sleep as possible, while Xena was up as soon as there was even the slightest hint of light outside. Eve was late sleeper like Gabrielle, another argument for Nurture verses nature, but Lila Cyrene was up as early as Xena, and Xena fed her with the pumped bottle for they made the night before. They did this for each morning so Xena could feed her not wake up Gabrielle. She would then Pump, for later in the day. Both girls were a mix of both their mothers, Sometimes Xena wondered if a little bit of Gabrielle didn't make it to Eve. Which could only help her. She hoped Eve had Gabrielle's heart, and ability to talk her way out of situations. Gabrielle's Heart was like no one else's, and if she had inherited that, either because she was Gabrielle's daughter by blood, or adoption it would be the best thing that would happen to Eve, and as for Gabrielle's silver tongue. As often as Xena's many skills saved their collective backsides, Gabrielle's silver tongue did the same. Even if was just getting them a place to sleep for the night when they wouldn't have one otherwise. Gabrielle had an ability to connect to people connected to both her heart and her silver tongue, Xena had never seen before. She knew it must come from Aphrodite's blood because there was no other explanation for it. But Gabrielle was one of the few honestly decent good hearted people out there, there were plenty of people like that her mother, quite a few of the Amazons but with Gabrielle, there is an innate loyalty and kindness in her you just don't find in others. Not to mention her sense of yearning for adventure. She didn't know what she was in for when she saved Gabrielle. But she wouldn't change any of it, she learned that lesson and learned it well. She liked the way her life for most part has turned out. Yes she has regrets, many serious regrets. But she liked the way her life had turned out. And she had met one of her Great-granddaughters. Her daughter Eve in about 3,000 years would have a child named Robert who would have a child named Gregory, who would have Marley.

After I woke up and did my chores noticing the thin blanket of snow that all the dogs, from Alpha from Gamma, and the females Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta Mother had added. And Elvis of course. They played in the snow for a while before I brought them in and fed them. Boar stew then I did my barn chores sure to give the horses an apple each. I took a bath, instead of a shower since I didn't have school, and got dressed. Then we had breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, fruit salad, crispy bacon, and coffee. Then we opened presents. They just appeared as soon as I came out. I was carrying my own gifts for my mother. She was sitting on the couch.

"Come sit next to me Moon Beam." She patted the couch. I sat next to her. I brought my two gifts to her, and sat down. I handed her the packaged wrapped in parchment and tied with twine and written on them in my very own hand, with my very own Quill. _Happy Solstice Mother, Love Moon Beam._

"You open yours first." She nodded and opened the larger misshapen one first. It was an empty leather quiver. I had made it myself. On one side was the entire phased of the moon, and on the other scenes of the hunt, and on the third side, her being a loving mother.

"Thank You, Marley." Her Voice with Loving pride. "I am very touched by your gift. I will use it proudly."

I handed her my second gift and she opened it, and inside was a small wooden box Meda helped me make with the New York Skyline.

"It's beautiful….."

"Meda helped me. I sketched the skyline, and then she helped me make the box, and get the skyline on there, when I told her who it was for she fell all over herself to help me."

"Well, I am her Goddess, but she would have helped you regardless Meda has a big heart."

"Yeah."

"Now it is time for your gifts." She handed me one parchment wrapped package and I opened it. It was closed. It was like one of those portable DVD players, or mini-laptops.

"it is like the portable DVD players, but it will play any movie or TV show you wish you just need to say it out loud, unless it is inappropriate for your age. I made one for myself also. I miss Castle, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You know Buffy has been off the air for over a decade right?"

"She is far superior to the vampire tales out of their currently."

"True, damn Sparklepires, You like the Anita Blake series."

"That's true, now you are only to use it when all your chores and school work is done and never when you are supposed to be sleeping."

"Yes, Mother." I said immediately. What else could I say? You didn't argue with your parents here and you definitely didn't when they were Goddesses.

"Next Gift." She handed me a small package. I opened it. It was a coin purse fill with Dinars. "Your own Coin purse, filled with dinars. It will never empty, and will always fill with ever coin is legal tender is whatever country you happened to be in."

"Mother…" I said. That is an Amazing gift.

"I want you always taken care of, Moon Beam."

"The final gift." She said. She handed me a long rectangle wrapped package. inside was a wooden box much like mine except it said Moon Beam, and my name. I opened it, and inside was a long spy glass. Like she'd made for the guards during the Zale incident. I smiled and thanks her. After I went and found my friends. I had gifts to give. I had them in Wooden boxes with their names on them. I found them hanging out together.

"I have your gifts…" I said.

"We didn't get you anything….." Calla said.

"I did….." Alexandra said. "Well you got me Pricilla" She scratched the hound's ears. "and your Aunt and Mom got me a new family…..and my sister and I are really happy with Auntie, she's very good to us."

"I'll hand out the boxes and explain and then you give me the gifts. Each if you have a box with your name on it." I handed them out. "We made your all either a Dagger or a Knife, out of a metal from the future called Steel which is stronger and more lightweight than iron. It's going to last a long time. My Mother knew it he process from when we sold weapons and we made it together. Calla, yours is a knife, like all the weapons balanced for you. the handle is made of Olive wood, and though it is not a God's weapon my Mother blessed it. Andrea, and Jacinta, My mother made you both Daggers, and blessed them as well, they are not identical but they are similar. She blessed them as well. And are balanced for you. Mione My Mother made you, made a very thin knife called a Stiletto. And Lexie, My Mother made you, a Boot dagger, and like the others Hermione and Lexie she blessed them."

"Thanks these are great, but couldn't you have given these after we got back in school I have to rewrite the paper on weapons." Calla complained.

"Like you've started it." Mione said.

She shrugged. "That's true."

Lexie dug into her pocket and tied the Amazon friendship bracelet on my wrist. It was sweet.

Mother and I knocked on the door, Mother carrying the bag of goodies, and I carrying, the chocolate cake. We'd made. We were having Supper at Xena and Gabrielle's and exchanging gifts. Gabrielle answered the door. Danae was sitting bored, Ephiny, Eponin, Lila, and Sybil, were in corner, Lena, Cyrene and Xena were in another and all the little kids were playing with wooden toys in another corner. Ada was sleeping by the hearth. We entered.

"We brought presents, and Cake." Mother said.

"That was unnecessary you're our guests." Gabrielle said.

"We insist, the Presents were my daughter's idea, and you know how stubborn she is she gets it Xena she certainly didn't get it from my side of the family and the cake is my recipe, are you willing to hurt a Goddesses' feelings by not trying it?" Mother asked.

"Of course not Artemis." Gabrielle said back peddling. "Come in. We'll have cake after we eat."

Dinner was delicious as it always was when Lila and Cyrene cooked. And this was after the big for all the Amazons at Noon. I don't know how they do it. Here we just have some hors d'oeuvres and desserts. Then have presents. We have the cake and everyone loves it. After we clean up (mostly the babies, and Queen Gabrielle) It is time for presents. Mother insists we give our presents first.

"We will be giving by age Oldest children to youngest we'll take care of the adults later. Danae." My mother said. "My daughter and I used our future knowledge to make all her friends knives or daggers and she gave them out today. She insisted in including you. I made you like her friend Hermione, a special extra thin and a small dagger called a Stiletto. I also blessed it for you."

"Thank you." She said. "Next, Eve!"

"Hi! Artmis." Eve said.

"Hello, Eve, Marley and I have a gift for you." It was wrapped in a blanket. All bunched up.

"You can keep the blanket too." Gabrielle nodded. She helped her daughter open it. It was a pull toy with ducks. It had a rope and a line of ducks.

"She pulls the ducks and they quack. It's a common if old fashioned toy in the future." Marley said. I had a set when I was little. There's even a song.

"I here song." Eve said.

"Five little ducks when out one day, over the hill and far away, Mama duck said Quack, Quack, Quack, and only four little ducks came back, four little ducks went out when day over the hills and far away, Mama duck said Quack, Quack, Quack, and Only three little ducks came back, three little ducks went over the hill and far away, and far away, Mama duck said Quack, Quack, Quack, and only two little ducks came back, two little ducks went over the hill and far away, Mama duck sand Quack, Quack, Quack, and only one little duck came back, one little duck went over the hill and far away, and far away, Mama duck said Quack, Quack, Quack and all her little ducks came back.' Singing it in Greek was difficult but luckily because Mom is Apollo's twin I inherited some musical ability, not only do I have excellent pitch, but I can sing any song in any language.

Eve clapped. "Again, Again."

"I'll sing it for you later, Evie" Gabrielle said. "the other girls want their presents now."

"Sarah!" I pointed in the air, in a fit of excitement. I handed her hat wrapped present. It was a ball about the size of a regulation softball, made of boar hide.

"I made it myself." I said proudly. "Mother killed the boar, but I butchered it all by myself, and tanned the leather by myself too."

Eponin smiled. "That's quite an achievement for one so young. I didn't butcher my first boar until solo and I was 16, and I didn't start tanning leather until I was 13."

I nodded happily. Sarah was happy with her gift. Next came Lila Cyrene. She was given Xena and Gabrielle fabric dolls. Everyone thought they were cute. Terrieus and Diana was next. I wasn't sure what to make them, and suggested I make them fabric dolls. So I made them, each one of a dog. Terrieus got a white dog, and Diana dot a black dog. They liked them. Then Mother smiled.

"Now it is time for the adults." Mother said.

"We don't need anything." Xena said.

"Well the first gift is for Eponin and Ephiny and it is not a material object but information. I asked My brother Apollo, Which of your daughters will be the Seer." Mother said.

"And…." Eponin asked as patiently as she could I'm guessing.

"It is Terrieus she will be the Seer, and the reason she doesn't like others, besides you and your wife is because she isn't just a seer, she can sense emotions, and read down to a person's very soul. At this age she doesn't understand all that, so she just hears noise around other people, you and your wife only feel safe to her. She'll only feel love and protection from you until she learns to control her powers, and now she can be around her twin, and probably from myself, Marley, Xena and Gabrielle, since they are Demigoddesses and can properly guard their minds."

"Thank you." Ephiny said.

"She will be very powerful, above the level of the Oracle of Delphi, My brother very nearly wet himself with excitement at the prospect of such a Seer, but that became despondent that she was an Amazon and therefore one of my chosen people and untouchable."

Mother was in good cheer and that was a good thing "Now, Marley had nothing to do with the gifts for the adults, I made them all. Now for Gabrielle. I have something called a fountain pen. It is very similar to a quill, it is what replaced the quill…." She handed her a wooden box. Gabrielle opened and inside was a shiny metal stick similarly shaped to a quill, with some kind of lever on the side. My daughter has one she often used outside of school. You pull this little lever, and it will draw the ink into a reservoir that will hold in the ink inside instead of having to continuously dip the Quill in the ink. It also doesn't need to be sharpened like a Quill does.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Gabrielle said pleased.

"You are welcome." Mother smiled. "To Xena we got something a bit unusual for you. We have replaced your and Gabrielle's bed, with one from the future. It is much more comfortable trust me….I have done the same for all the adults here…..just the mattresses, I would not insult, the carpenters here, by replacing their creations. And trust me you will know the difference." I openly laughed.

"Trust me you will…." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

It had gotten colder the further we'd gotten into winter. It was now what would be the beginning of February. My Mother was planning something I wasn't sure, but she was planning it with Aphrodite I know that for sure. I was sitting in class. Listening to Agatha talk about Mother's role in Amazon society, I was actually interested in what she was saying and listening with rapt attention. After we were dismissed. We went to lunch. Or Noon Meal as they call it here. We were having Spaghetti and Meatballs. I have no idea what kind of meat but they smelled good, I sat down with my mostly mortal family and began to eat. I listened to the conversation going around. The Mothers were trying to feed themselves and their babies. They were beginning to start them on soft foods now, and milk. Elvis Whined a little and I accidentally dropped a meatball.

"I saw that…." Eponin said teasingly.

"Sorry…." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Marley I did the same with my dog when I was a girl. Although mine couldn't read my thoughts or take on a giants and monsters….."

"Dogs, descended from the Hounds given to Artemis from Pan can telepathically communicate with their masters, protect from all kinds of harm from bears to minotaurs, and live longer than the average dog by a good twenty or thirty years." I said with a shrug. That afternoon we had to spar, and even though I was injured, I won naturally. I received a dislocate shoulder, but continued with it, and got her on the ground and had her in a very bad position with my blade to her neck.

"Marley let her up now!" Xena said. "And do not do that again in a training situation. Get the healer's hut, now! And Lindy are you mad? You dislocated her shoulder with a cheap shot, and didn't expect her to take it personally." I ran off.

Xena stared hard at Lindy. After Marley let her up. And everyone else, was not feeling sorry for Lindy she was a pompous bully. "What were you thinking?" Xena asked in a terse voice as she glowered at the worst bully in the 11 to 13 age group.

"I thought it would disable her." Lindy said as honestly as she could.

"Why would you think that? Amazons don't stop when injured Lindy, we keep fighting, Marley has made a very good point for me. Training like in battle, you don't stop when you're injured you keep fighting, Amazons fight until they can't anymore. And that's something I want each and every one of you to keep in mind, Marley's shoulder was dislocated but she was still able to disable Lindy and win the match, because she kept going, if Lindy was a true enemy she would have been able to cut her throat, and get away where she could have gotten her wounds treated, or if she was in a larger battle, she would have continued to fight because Amazons don't stop fighting. Now I think that's enough for today, Lindy can I speak to you after class." Everyone left but Lindy. No one felt sorry for her, not even her so called second in command Ennis.

"I don't know why I'm in trouble. She had her knife at my throat, if you hadn't stopped her…who knows what would have happened." Lindy complained.

"You set the tone and she will be punished, as will you. I want you both to write scrolls, Hers will be where and when to use lethal measures against your opponent, yours is examine your stance on fighting dirty and when using one move is considered fighting dirty and at another time it would just be considered prudent, in a life or death situation such a move could have saved your life and would have been expected or if it wasn't should have been, however here, in staff practice, it was most definitely fighting dirty, which is why Marley chose a more aggressive response, in her mind you were no longer sparring as Baby warriors, you were actually fighting possibly to the death and anything was to be expected she could no longer trust you to obey the rules and structure of training. She had to neutralize the threat as quickly and as effectively as possible especially since she was wounded, Dismissed." Lindy left. And Xena went to the healer's hut, and decided to call for the girl's Mother.

"Artemis." When she didn't come. "It's about Marley, she's wounded. The goddess appeared. "She has a dislocated shoulder…..She received it in training."

"What happened?" the Goddess asked calmly

"She and Lindy were sparring, and Lindy dislocated her shoulder in an effort to disable to her, but Marley continued to fight, getting her on the ground, and putting one of her boot daggers to her the girl's throat."

"I see well, Did both girls receive a punishment?"

"They will both be writing scrolls. Marley will be writing when and where to use deadly force against an opponent."

"I will make sure she completes it." Artemis entered the Healer's hut.

I had left the training area as soon as Xena told me to. I went straight to the Healer's hut, Damla, tutted over me, and gave me some herbs, her two assistants held me, while she manipulated my arm. Then she popped it right back in. I yelled out a certain explicit English word that's considered the worst curse word in the future, at least when it comes to television and such. Artemis didn't consider it such a bad word, she didn't consider any curse words bad it was how you used them. I could pretty much say whatever I wanted, as long as I wasn't rude to people, which usually meant I didn't go around cursing, in public. After they reduced my shoulder (I used to watch Grey's anatomy and I was a total Calzona Shipper) they told me to wait for someone to get me. A few minutes later. My mother walked in.

"I see you got yourself into the scrape. Is this like the time with Marianne Hutchens?" Mother asked.

"That was not my fault!" I said "Mari totally and completely started it, and so did Lindy."

"I know." She said soothingly, rubbing her hand along by back. "Is she well enough to travel?"

"Yes, she is all done." Damla said. We teleported Home.

"Mother can you heal me?" I asked.

"I can but I won't, You need to feel these wounds and have them heal over time like any other baby warrior." She said. "I will ice your wound, provide pain relief more potent than the herbs the healers have, but that's it. You know the phrase that which doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

"Yes."

"It's true, you'll heal more quickly than regular mortals anyway, I'm sure Xena and Gabrielle never noticed that they healed more quickly but all Demigods do, and your more than a demigod your thirteen/sixteenths Goddess. They are harder to truly injure, Lindy had to hit you very hard to dislocate your shoulder, you need to watch her she wasn't just trying to disable you, she was trying to seriously hurt you with that attack." I nodded. Mother brought me home. She settled me in my bed.

"Are you going to heal me?"

"No healing training injuries would get in the way of your relationship with the tribe. You won't need a sling, and I will be making you ice packs to ice it, and giving you more potent pain killers than the herbs they have available at the healer's other than that I will not interfere. Your body will heal significantly faster than your age mates anyway, you will be completely healed within two weeks."

I nodded. "It takes most normal humans three to twelve weeks to heal from dislocated shoulders…"

"It does. But you heal faster, Gabrielle's had her shoulder separated not dislocated that's different, and that took around a week to heal, and when Xena dislocated her shoulder it healed in two weeks like you." Mother smiled. An Ice pack appeared in her hand, and she put it on my shoulder, then something similar to an Ace bandage, she wrapped it to keep it there. "Quarter a candle mark on, Quarter candle mark off, the ice bag will stay eternally cold. And In her hands two large white pills, and a wooden cut of water. "These are 21st century pain killers, I studied enough chemistry or rather Athena did and explained it to me well enough for me to be able to make them."

I took them like a good girl. I soon fell asleep, and when I woke up my shoulder was frozen I took it off. And took a hot shower. I went out to find my Mother. She told me to get started on my homework. I did all my work for Agatha, and then on my scroll for Xena. Then mother gave me another pill and I went to sleep The next morning Mother excused me from my barn chores, but I insisted on doing them. I wanted to take care of Mari. I did I talked to her and Victory awhile, they told me they were sorry for what happened to me. After I finished my chores I petted them fed them each an Apple from the tree that always has apples, that grows in our living room. I also ate one myself. I went inside, showered brushed out my hair and put it in a single fishtail braid, then dressed, warmly. I put my daggers in, then grabbed my satchel and my staff. My staff was the most elaborate of all my age mates and the only one made of Olive wood. All the others were made of Oak, Apple, Lemon, Cypress, Lexie's was made of Cherry Wood, as was her sister's. I went outside to the main room to find my mother, and she was making breakfast. Pancakes, topped with whipped cream and fruit, coffee, juice. We ate, my mother asked me how I felt she gave me pills again. I told her I felt fine, and I went to school. Agatha was in a fine mood today, she seemed energized. First we handed in our scrolls. The Parchment maker here made scrolls constantly, Parchment is specifically made from animal skin, most places used sheepskin, calfskin, or goatskin, but our parchment maker Melina was much more creative and used the skins of whatever animal she had access to at the time, Amazons waste nothing if possible, after all. Although during winter she sometimes did use goatskin, as well as Boar. Sheep were only used if one died of natural caused or one had to be put down, then their wool, and skin would be used. Their meat would be used too as long as it was because they were injured and not sick or old, as I said Amazons didn't like things to go to waste. She also made sheets of parchment for school and not just scroll.

"Today girls, we're starting a unit, on family, I want you to interview, between one and three adult Members of your family. I want your Guardian at least and then I want an older relative if you have one such as a grandmother or great Aunt, and a younger relative if you have you have one, one scroll for each relative. It is due in one week. Now onto Multiplication….."

The Amazons were highly education for the time period, By the time they graduated which is when they became Half warriors, half cooks, half farmers, whatever they knew up to three digit multiplication and Division, and accounting which was all the math they figured they needed. They knew Ethics, Literature (Which was all pretty much all the Greek Myths), History Both Greek, and Amazon History, Amazon Law, Philosophy, tactics and strategy. Math was my weakest subject mostly because despite the download I couldn't get the hang of Greek numbers because they were the same as Greek letters. Tactics and Strategy, Ethics, and Amazon Law, continued after you graduated until you were a full Whatever you choose to be I found it strange that Tactics and Strategy unless they were on the road with their master like Gabrielle was with Xena, but I know she had to attend the classes when she visited. After class, I went to lunch in the dining hall, It was Goat ball Calzones, Everyone loved Goat ball calzones, with Marinara dipping sauce. It was a favorite Noon Day Meal.

"How was school today, Girls?" Ephiny asked, as she wiped Diana's mouth.

"We have to do a project on family." Danae said

"Yeah, we have to interview, our guardian, an older family member, and a younger family member, if possible. Evie can I ask you a bunch of questions later?" I ask.

"Yes!" She chortling

"Great two birds with one stone."

"I don't think that's quite what the teacher meant, You can use Eve as the younger family member, but I don't think you can use her as the older member…" Cyrene said.

"Why not, she's my Great-grandmother, She had Robert my grandfather who had Gregory who had me."

"Because she's not even two yet." Xena said.

"I guess you're right." I said with a shrug. "Maybe I'll finally get to meet my namesake. My grandmother Leto."

"If not you can always interview me." Cyrene said

"That's true, after all you are my Great-Great-Great grandmother."

"I've never thought about that, but that's true, I am." Cyrene said. "It's hard to believe that she all my girls will live so long."

"According to my Mother, Eve never outgrows spreading the word of Eli's god. She travels the world for the rest of her life, and any children she has for next three millennia Xena and Gabrielle or her sister raise. Lila Cyrene on the other hand, is known as the Undying Queen of the Telaquire Tribe. She goes on Sabbaticals for decades at a time, and her children occasionally run the tribe, but she always returns and takes the throne back. Xena and Gabrielle went back to doing the champion thing after Eve grows and leaves and Lila Cyrene's takes over the throne and that's what they've been doing since, but unlike Eve and Lila Cyrene they given birth to no more children."

"Good to know." Xena said.

"You said Eve's son Robert is your Grandfather, and Robert's son Gregory is your father who is Gregory's Mother?"

"Athena, I'm more than a Demigod though, I'm Thirteen/Sixteenths Goddess." We do fractions in Amazon school too. And Greek Measurements. In the Younger school they handle the basics. Reading, Writing, Most of the Measurements, Basic Greek Literature, Counting, Basic Numbers, and counting, The Months of the years. (They have Months in Ancient Greece they're just not the same as ours.), basic ethics, basic amazon laws, and rules. The Local Government, and who's who in town. Local Animals and plants. The Nursery School, has art, reading and writing, counting, story time, nap time, Amazon History, Basic Amazons rules, Animal time, (Which is like a petting zoo).

"Thirteen/Sixteenths that's pretty good, right that means you're basically a Goddess." Danae said.

"I wouldn't say that, but I know I'll become one, when I grow up. I'm not sure if I want to though, even if I get to see Ellie, again." I said in a small voice."

"Why not?" Danae asked.

"I don't want to live forever while I watch everyone, Well not everyone….." Looking at Gabrielle and Xena. "I love grow old and die….I don't want to live through the next 3,000 years I haven't told you much about the future, but a lot of bad stuff is going to happen, a lot of wars, death, Oppression of the people, genocide, natural disasters and no technological progress for a long time, disease the next basically 2,500 years is going like suck."

"Suck?" Eponin asked.

"It's slang from the future." I said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing it wasn't slang you were supposed to say." Lena said.

"It wasn't actually a bad word, just slightly rude, and My Mother was especially lenient as long as I was polite in public and with adults and people of authority."

"Well, I'd appreciate it you didn't use it around the little ones." Xena said.

"No problem." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After we ate. We had Staff training outside as usual. I hung my satchel on a tree branch, then took out my scroll, and handed it to Xena.

"Xena, I have my punishment Scroll." I said. "Here it is….."

Xena smiled. "Thank you, Marley, did you learn anything?"

"That I must be really careful about using what could be considered lethal force, or even threatening to use lethal force, and that that there are several more ways to disable or hold off opponents before resorting or threatening to resort to them."

"Very good. Class will start soon so just wait with your friends until we begin." I did as she was told. I went over to Calla, and Hermione.

"Hey, Calla, Mione…..How were your nights?"

"Mine was fine. My mother let me help with making the Parchment." Hermione said. "Her and Lyta were using Goats and a Boar. It's a very interesting Process but I don't think I'll be a parchment maker when I grow up."

"You don't what do you want to be?" I asked.

"You won't laugh?" She asked seriously.

"I promise."

"I love animals so much, I want to work with them help them breed, tend to them when they're sick."

"Addie does both those jobs for our tribe, there are animal trainers, and animal tenders, but Addie's the only animal healer, in our tribe, if you don't count Xena, or the Head of the Stables Beryl who breeds the horses but doesn't treat them." I said.

"That's true, and Addie is like 100 years old!" Calla said.

"She's only 40." I said correcting her. It was true that living back now, made some people, well most people age pretty fast. But most people in our village were pretty well it was a combination of Damla's fine care, and all the soaps, balms, and creams, that Briza, one of Damla's assistant and the one most likely to succeed her. Damla was already 45. Briza was in her 20s, and was the only one who also learned the apothecary part of the job. She makes the Soaps, balms, and such on the side with her sister Helia, who is one of the agricultural Amazons on season, No one actually picked farmer, unless you want to be the Agricultural Amazon, the so called Farmers. Are Cross-trained Amazons. They're trained in every field. A lot of the warriors do that, even if they stay in the warrior, or Guard vein. Being Cross trained is available to everyone but you don't become a full Amazon until you're 23 instead of 20. But you're more useful, and more skilled at pretty much everything. I heard that Terrieus I, the Amazon Gabrielle got her right of caste from was a cross-trained amazon.

"40 is still ancient, I mean even if you're not a warrior and expecting to die in battle…" Calla said. "You're still what 10, or 15 years away from the grave."

"Our tribe is longer lived than most if they survive battle, most of our elders live to their mid to late 60s, with one or two older…" Hermione said. "That's older than most Greeks and Romans live."

"Well, that's if they survive Battle, Mione, a lot don't." Calla said. Jacinta, and Andrea showed up.

"After Noon ladies….." Jacinta said cheerfully as she bounced over to us. She was always cheerful her sister Andrea was too, but Andrea didn't tend to bounce like Jacinta did, Jacinta tended to bounce around like Tigger, Andrea was cheerful, but much, much calmer. Lexie showed up, with her little sister in tow.

"Hi, Lex. Hi, Kaarina. What's with the kid?" Calla said. She wasn't always the most tactful person.

"She insisted on coming with me, this afternoon, I wasn't going to deny her the way she was demanding it. She needed me, she's not always so sure of her new surroundings as I am. She was nearly in a panic, I had no choice." So Kaarina had a panic attack. "I talked to Xena at lunch, before coming here, she said it was fine. Kaarina is just going to mimic our staff drills, and then when it's time to spar, she's going to play in the snow."

"She can play with Elvis if she wants." I whistle one long two short." And Elvis was at my side. "Elvis this is Kaarina, Kaarina this is my loyal hound Elvis…."

"Elvis….?" She asked.

"Elvis was a musician where I'm from he sang a song about a Hound dog, I so I named my Hound Elvis." I explained. Realization dawned on my friends. They never asked about the strange name, or my rare name. I went to my satchel, and pulled his ball, and his rope pull toy and gave them to Kaarina. "Here are two of his toys, why don't you play with him? He's supposed to guard me all day, I honestly think he finds it boring, I'm sure he'd rather play with you." It was true he got bored, guarding me, but he would never leave his post. So he would enjoy breaking up the day. I sent him a mental message to take it easy on her. He was both insulted and amused. Lindy showed up late, and with an attitude problem. I rolled by eyes with Xena asked her for her assignment she didn't have it Xena asked if she forgot it she said she didn't do it. I saw and sensed Xena was angry. Xena ordered her to run around the village 10 times. Which was like the ultimate punishment for a baby warrior. But she was almost a Junior warrior. She refused. So Xena said simply.

"You don't want to follow my rules fine, you are suspended from Staff and Weapons training and you can explain to your mother and the Queen why you are no longer welcome here. Leave now." Xena said.

"But….." Lindy said.

"I will use force Lindy." She left dejected. The rest of practice went well. We did very, very complicated drills that only me and Lexie seemed to get on the first try the others took between five and seven tries to get it. My friends of course took the least tries to get it right. Because they were copying us. then we sparred Lexie and I were paired and we seemed to match each other very well. After class. We played Snow Kick ball. Kick ball is like Amazon soccer, it's basically soccer crossed with Rugby, and a little MMA fighting. The winter version is basically the same as the summer, spring and fall version except it's played in the snow, and you can throw snow balls. Danae, Calla, Hermione, and Kaarina were on one team, the twins, me, and Lexie were on the other. Elvis and Pricilla were off to the side sunning themselves in the bright winter sun. Sybil, Melina, Meda, Jayla, and Calla's Mother, Lilith were standing there arms akimbo at how soaked we were. Sybil the only one who had met us on a regular basis and knew her well enough.

"Goddess Artemis Please appear it is about your daughter, Marley." Artemis appeared.

"Marley Leto, you are soaked through….she laughed waved her hand and all of us were dry as a pile of bleached bones. Which I always assumed where the saying came from because I don't think bones inside your body are that dry. "Now My fellow Mothers, come to my temple to our private quarters, it is almost evening meal you can invite your other children and we can have a feast, I wish to get to know my daughter's friends and their families, meet at the temple in one hour."

"Of course Lady Artemis." Lilith said. Not about to disobey her Goddess. She went to find her other children Alyssa, and Morgan. The other left to get ready for dinner and Mother, Elvis and I went home. I fed the dogs, and we got dinner ready, We decided on Calzones, since they'd had it in the dining hut, Mom and I made them together. We expanded the dining table, and played soft instrumental jazz. There was chocolate cake for dessert. And vanilla Ice Cream. They all arrived. Babette Hermione's sister was falling all over herself in front of My mother, so was her sister Chloris, But Lilith's other sisters were younger, Morgan was Kaarina's age and they both knew to be respectful and what words to say but neither them understood to be in awe, and Alyssa was even younger about two, Mother had set up a play pen for her with some toys.

"That isn't necessary lady Artemis." Lilith said.

"Of course it is, My home has many small things, and sharp edges she could get herself hurt and I doubt you want her hanging on you the entire time. Now Marley told me their ages and I have made Calzones for the adult and older girls, but I made some fun finger foods for the smaller girls. Finger foods, Marley loved when she was little. Now we can should eat right away then we can enjoy our evening….." so they ate they put Alyssa in the high chair. They ate and everything was just cleared away, they joined everyone on the couches. "So everyone tell me about yourselves. Sybil and Danae I already know, as they are the sister and daughter, of Regent, who is the sister in all but blood, to one of my daughter's kin on her father's side, and I know of Meda because I helped her get her nieces but what of you Lilith, Jayla, and Melina." She said curiously.

"Well, I suppose I could go first." The Parchment maker said. "My Grandmother was an Amazon named Babette, My Mother Kayla, and I were all Parchment Makers, I follow this tradition, My Grandmother, came to the Amazons late in life, She was an Amazon's granddaughter who claimed her grandmother's place in the tribe after she died. She had been widowed and brought with her, her daughter, My mother, Kayla. Anyway, Her husband was a Parchment maker she had been married at 13, he was older, but had taught her everything he knew. She had been one of three wives, the other wives all older, had no interest in Parchment, but she did. She was his favorite, but she had no claim on anything since she only had a daughter, so they gave her enough money to leave and she made her way here. The tribe let her initiate herself and her child into the tribe, and with her parchment making skills, she was able to really help the tribe. Her daughter my mother took over, only she took on two assistants and they made even more parchment and expanded what they gave to schools, and they made maps, and she innovated many other uses for parchment, and when I took over, there were three full time parchment makers, and with one assistant each. I had my children with a good, but not particularly bright man, who died by throwing a child out the way of a speeding wagon."

"What was his name?"

"Cornelius, he was a good man. He was not the smartest man around though, and he had the annoying tendency to just hum, pretty much all the time, but I loved his faults, as much as anything else about him. Once Hermione has her growth spurt and becomes tall and lean she will look the most like him."

"Well, I supposed it's my turn…..My grandmother was an Amazon. Her Son was not his father was a, so was he. He had no sons, he had me, He trained me though. How to be a miller, when he died, I had nowhere else to go. So I packed up whatever equipment, money, I could on his best wagon, and our two Oxen, Cuddles, and Fluffy." We all looked at her. "I had a great sense of Irony when I was a young, and I came here. My grandmother Jayla welcomed me with open arms, and I was trained as best I could as a warrior, but I told them I wanted to be a miller, I was trained as a warrior, but I was the only miller, we had…..I had the equipment they built me what I needed, Meda and her mother saw to it personally." She smiled at her long-time friend. "She was just an apprentice then….but her mother was in charge and they did everything they had to. I was so young only 15, but as I was the only miller they had I was given the responsibility….to have a miller, is to have freedom, to not have to trade to use the other villages miller gave us such amazing freedom. Eventually I met a man on a trading mission down in Corinth named Iolous of Thebes."

"We can contact him if you wish." I said. "I know a Man named Iolous originally from Thebes, who lives in Corinth…..

"Yes, that would be nice, I'd like him to meet his daughters."

We spoke for a while longer, and then my friends left and Mother and I went to sleep the next day. I got up did my chores and went to school. Mom left at breakfast.

Meanwhile in Hercules Home. There was a tingle and a knock at the door.

"Come in Artemis."

"How did you know it was me."

"You and your daughter is the only member of the family who knocks. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to your friend Iolous."

"He should be here soon why?"

"12 years ago did he make love to an Amazon girl named Jayla."

"Probably the man can't keep it in his pants."

"She has twins Jacinta and Andrea, She named him as the father and I have come to facilitate a meeting between him and his daughters. He is welcome on Telaquire Land for this. You know Gabrielle would welcome her old friends and she is the Queen, and as their Goddess I would Welcome my brother and his friend if he wishes to know his daughters."

"What are they like?"

"Admirable baby warriors, both always cheerful, though Jacinta can't ever seem to sit or stand still she is always I guess bouncing is a good word, it's the word Marley uses. Andrea is the calmer of the two, more collected, they are good friends of Marley, Its how I got to know them. Their Mother Jayla is the Miller in the Telaquire tribe."

"How is Marley?"

"She is fine she has a group of friends she is close to, Danae, who is mother has been away for a long time, and has a few more tests to complete before she is labeled a cross-trained amazon, Hermione the Parchment maker's daughter, Alexandra the Carpenter's niece, Jacinta and Andrea the Miller's daughters, and Calla a cross-trained Amazons' daughter."

"Those Cross-trained Amazons, are really something…..and most of them are wasted in farming."

"It's a job that needs to be done, they do whatever needs to be done…as quickly and efficiently as possible. Where is Serena?"

"Her and the baby are visiting my mother she'll be back in a day or two."

The sound of the back door opening. "Yo Herc you here!" The sound of Iolous voice came into the small house.

"In here Iolous Artemis wants to talk to you." He came in, and sat down.

"Do you remember an Amazon named Jayla….."

"Yes, I met her about 12 years ago, she was visiting Corinth from A village from the North…."

"She has twin daughters who are 11, with blood curls, and your eyes."

"I want to meet them Artemis." Iolous said seriously.

"You are Welcome to meet them both are you invited to Amazons lands but you must stay in My temple while you stay in Amazon lands."

"Of course, Artemis." Hercules said. "It will give me a chance to get to know your daughter. And Check in with Xena and Gabrielle, how are they doing?"

"They are doing well. They are both fitting in with the village, Gabrielle is settling into being a full time Queen, and Xena is teaching the full, Half, Junior and Baby warriors her many skills, even Cyrene has found a place in the village she rules her kitchen with an Iron fist, and her assistant is Gabrielle's sister Lila. Eve's settling into the village. She's going to the Nursery now, and is making friends with the other nursery kids her own age. Lila Cyrene their youngest still stays with Gabrielle though. I would pack, We'll leave in one hour."

An hour later, the three of them teleported into her Queen's Official Hut. Gabrielle was alone, she was holding a fussy baby.

"Artemis, Hercules, Iolous this is a surprise, please have seat." Gabrielle said.

"Iolous is the father of Jayla, the Miller' twins I have brought him to meet his children. Both men will stay in my temple."

"Well you know that the laws of this particular tribe does preclude Men staying temporarily in the Temple with Permission from you or the priestess, or camping on Amazons lands with Permission from the Queen or Regent. If you want them to stay in your temple there's no law against it, as long as they don't stay longer than half a moon. My opponents might cause trouble if they stayed longer than that."

"We won't stay longer than that, Gabrielle." Hercules said, "And if we do, we'll move to the Centaur village."

"Thank You."

Hercules walks over to the bard turned Queen. "And who is?"

"Lila Cyrene, Xena and My Youngest, or oldest Eve is at Nursery school right now. She's very smart, she's not even one and half, and she can count to five, and knows her colors, and can name over a dozen animals."

"That's Impressive."

"I would really like to meet my daughters." Iolous said.

"They're in school right now, Iolous." Gabrielle said.

"School right."

"Guard!" Peg came in. She's been promoted to Royal guard two months ago. She was so proud.

"Peg, can you take Iolous here, he's curly headed blonde man to see the Miller. Thank you."

"Yes, My Queen." Iolous followed Peg.

"Is Gabrielle a Good Queen?"

"Gabrielle is the best Queen we've had in generations."

"That's good, I've always expected special things from her." He said. Thinking back to the cave of Prometheus. They went to Mill. And Peg led him inside. There were 8 people inside, of ages ranging from teens to Late twenties. Peg led him to Head Miller.

"Jayla, the Queen wanted me to Bring this man to you." Peg said

"Thank you, Peg….." Jayla said. "Hello, Iolous How'd you get here?"

"Artemis. Hercules and I are staying with him at the Temple, he is her brother."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to use your relationship with Hercules back then to try to get me into bed."

"I was sick of being the side kick, I just wanted something that was mine. Not that you were mine."

"I was for those few short weeks, You are a good man Iolous, and I've thought of you often over the years you were my first, as I'm sure you knew, I cared for you I wanted to stay behind and be with you, I was heartbroken when we had to return to our tribe."

"I know, I saw your eyes...I wanted you to stay too, I wanted to marry you, but I knew it was impossible. I've known Amazons, I knew what I'd be asking and I couldn't ask you to turn your back on your people, on your family. But I am going to stop traveling with Hercules and settle down here. Maybe move to the centaur village. Hercules has Serena and the baby, he isn't traveling as much as he used to and with Hera gone he doesn't have as much to do. I could be near you and my girls. What do you say?"

"Are you asking me to have a relationship with you?"

"I've always loved you Jayla, ever since I met you."

'Yes." They kissed. Aphrodite appeared and smiled. And disappeared she appeared in Artemis Temple in her living quarter's main room. Hercules was on her couch. She snapped up a clear oddly shaped cup, with a stem like a flower, filled with liquid and two olives.

"It's a Martini…."

"It's very good….but a little strong."

"What are you going here, Aphrodite?"

"Jayla and Iolous are definitely getting together."

"Good, he deserves to be happy." Hercules said. "But Artemis you have to be extra protective of Jayla and his daughters his love interests have a tendency to die, or go evil…."

"Or he is so not kidding." Aphrodite said laughing.

"What do you want me to do Hercules I already live in this temple in this Amazon Village when I have usually chosen not to live in one particular Amazon village before, that is partially because of my daughter Marley, but also Because of Lila Cyrene, it is her, who becomes the Undying Amazon Queen, who manages to preserve the loose tribes they are now into the Union of Amazon Nations. She needs to grow up and be guided."

"The fates told you this."

"My Memories told you this"

"Oh, right your future memories."

"I don't know most of happens until Marley was born in almost 3,000 years from now, but I do have vague ideas of what's going to happen in the next 3,000 years."

"Well, that's helpful." Hercules said dryly.

"More helpful than you think. Anyway, the most I can do is give, each of Iolous daughter's a hound. But to make it seem less suspicious I'd have to give each of Marley's friends, a hound. I'm not going to be able to look after Jayla, much easier than continue to invite her and the other mothers over for evening meals, on occasion. I suppose I could have one of my Hawks visiting me, during one of the evening meals and have it 'bond' with her, and make it look inadvertent."

"Thank you, Artemis." Hercules said.

"You really care about him and his happiness don't you Hercules?"

"He's been at my side since we were boys, he's held me while I grieved, he shared my happiness and pain, and helped shoulder my burdens, while never getting any of the credit, and all the while never finding any happiness of his own only disappointment. He deserves this."

"I see what I can do"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Meanwhile, after getting to know each other on a physical level. Iolous and Jayla, laid in her bed and talked about their girls. She told him everything. And the more she spoke the more he fell in love with both her and his daughters. Iolous had missed her, as one often misses a lost love.

I couldn't believe it. Xena kept us especially on task today, she had made us work especially hard, and I was exhausted, and if I was exhausted, and I could just imagine how bad off my friends were. We were hanging out after training, in the training area, training in the outside in the cold in winter was hard but we were Amazons we could take it. Most of the time there were in door training huts for when it got too cold and nasty to train inside, but they were rarely used, even when they should be used in my opinion like today. My friends and I decided to have an epic snow ball fight, and the rest of my age mates, and some other ages decided to join in. It was soon a free for all, with almost everyone from the Cubs to the Half-Warriors joining in. Even some of the adults joined in. Mother popped in, and even joined in. and so did Hercules, Xena and Gabrielle. Soon it ended and Mother dried everyone. And there was Warm sweet cider, provided by Kalica and Cyrene.

"Jayla since Iolous and Hercules is staying with us tonight why don't you and girls come over for evening meal tonight?" Mother said, "In About a Candle Mark."

"Of Course Lady Artemis." Jayla said. "Come Along girls…."

Everyone dispersed and we zapped back to our living area. While Mother and I were getting ready, Jayla were telling the twins about Iolous I heard later how it went, meanwhile Mother had me show Hercules and Iolous the guest room which had two queen sized beds now. I showed them the bathroom. They were impressed and confused I explained it the best I could. I helped Mother make dinner, we decided on Spaghetti and goat-balls with Garlic Bread and Brownies for dessert, Sweet cider for the kids and hard cider for the adults. I know she created some of the ingredients but a lot were provided by our life here. I set the table, and we cooked together, Hercules and Iolous came out.

"Anything we can do?" Hercules asked.

"You can feed the dogs…and water them….." Mother said. "It's usually Marley's job, but She's helping with dinner." Hercules Understood. She was teaching her daughter responsibility.

"Here" Marley said. "Boar stew, I appreciate you doing my chore for me Uncle Hercules. He Picked up the large pot. "Just give a little to each of them until it's all gone. Then is about half a candle mark let them out, it's the last door on the left, next to the workshop"

"Sure….." Hercules said.

I'll come with you." Iolous said following his friend. Hercules put a little stew in each of the nine bowls, next to it a water bowl.

"Are you happy Iolous?"

"I am I've always loved Jayla, to be reunited with her all these years later, it's fate."

"I'm glad your happy Iolous,"

"You're not upset I'm not staying with you?" Iolous said. Hercules finished feeding the dogs, and started filling the water bowls.

"No, I'm not, I want you to be happy Iolous to be settled down with a family. I always have." When Jayla and her girls arrived. Duke Ellington was playing in lightly in the background. Dinner was nearly ready, the table was set. The two puppies, were in the crate by the stereo, Elvis was curled up by the fire, and the Hawk was on his perch. Hercules was being taught to play chess by Marley. Iolous was sitting on the couch tapping his foot. Jayla came in with Jacinta and Andrea.

"Jayla, Jacinta and Andrea, Welcome to my home the meal is almost ready in the meantime, I can I get you something to drink for the children I have sweet cider, water, or Milk, for the adults, I have cider, wine, water or Gin."

"I'll have some cider." Jayla said.

"Alright girls?"

"Cider."

"Coming right up."

"Hercules Iolous Cider."

"Yes."

"Moon Beam, Cider?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Four Hard Ciders, three Sweet Ciders, got it." She snapped her fingers and the wooden tankards were in our hands. "Now in the Meantime because Hercules cares so much for Iolous he convinced me that you three need protection. So, the two of you are getting Hound Puppies, and Jayla is getting a Hawk familiar." She whistled, and puts out her arm. The hawk lands on it. "This is Acacio…..Jayla call him."

Jayla holds out her arm. Whistles. "Acadio…"

"Unlike a normal Hawk, Acadio is as smart as a you or I. He can fly and Zap and a human being from place to place, and like any animals that come from Pan he can communicate telepathically."

He lands flies and hands on her arm. "Now girls, the dogs. They are Both, six months old. They're already been named this is Goldie….." She picked up a Golden Hound, and places it on the ground it goes to Jacinta and lays down at her feet. Then she picks up a Pure Black one "And this one is Onyx…Marley named them when they were born. We will also be giving puppies to Danae, Hermione and Calla, because Marley convinced me to, for security reasons she didn't want anyone to stand out." She put the dog on the ground and it went to Andrea. They had dinner and Iolous got to know his girls. The twins and Jayla left with their new pets, the next morning Mom woke me up early. I did my chores early, while Uncle Hercules kept me company, we all had breakfast together, and then I went to give out the Puppies. I teleported to Calla's house first since I knew her Mom would be up Her Mother Lilith and her younger sisters, Morgan and Alyssa answered the door.

"Hello, Marley. Calla!" Calla came right now.

"My Mother sent me with a gift for Calla. One of Her hounds. He's six Months old and his name is Max." I held up the Grey and brown Hound. "All my friends are getting them. The twins got them last night, Alexandra already has hers."

Calla smiled. "My Own Hunting and guard hound, thanks Marley." I hand him over.

"Hello, Max." She cuddles him a bit. "Mama can I keep him?"

"Of course dear he is a gift from our Goddess." I go home and get Hermione's Dog. Then Zap myself right in front of her door. And knock. Babette answers.

"Hello, Babette is Hermione and your mother here?"

"Of Course, Mama! Mione!" Melina and Hermione both come to the door."

Melina smiles. "What is this?"

"This is a gift from My Mother she's decided to give all my friends hounds. She's six Months old, her name is Lily…." I had them the pure white hound.

"Thank You, Marley."

"It was really My Mother."

"Like you didn't twist her arm." Mione said.

"I just made a point the rest was up to her.

"Uh-huh." Next I brought Danae her hound. A Deep Chocolate Colored Hound, with a rust colored lightning Bolt shaped patch on his chest I named him Bolt. I knocked on the door Sybil answered. I explained and she smiled. She called Danae, she was happy, and took Bolt gratefully. She asked why she was included. I told her she was my friend and she better not forgot that She hugged me and we squished the dog a little bit between us, he didn't seem to mind.

That day, Iolous got set up at the Centaur village. Tildas was happy to have a warrior trained by Cheiron in his village. Especially one of Iolous prowess, and skills. Even if he was kind of old for a warrior. He was given the job, of trainer to young boys and centaurs, and warrior if need be. He was given one of the human huts, the human and centaur huts were different from each other. The hut was sturdy, warm and in good shape it was small. Only really big enough for himself but it had a bed big enough for him and Jayla if she wanted to visit. A small bedside table, a small table with a bowl and pitcher. A small round table and two chairs, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and a small cabinet. It had a door, two windows, and a small hearth. And one person could really only stand in it, at a time. It didn't have much floor space. Jayla gave him some warm blankets, and some cookware and such. And the rest of his personal possessions were brought here interesting enough by Aphrodite.

Several weeks had passed. It was mid-April from my estimation and every though it was still a little chilly, but it was warming up, the snow had melted, and the leaves on the trees were coming in. Iolous was getting along well in the Centaur village, Sybil was a full Cross-trained Amazon, Eve was fitting in and was actually friends with Calla's sister Alyssa despite being half a year younger than her, and with a little girl named Dari, who was the daughter of Border Guard. The most recent additions to the family Lila Cyrene, Terrieus and Diana, and Sarah were growing like weeds. I would have wanted a sister of my own but I never mentioned it to Mother, or anyone else. Two weeks after I thought how wonderful and amazing it would be to have my very own sister, and wished for it. My Mother went on a trip for a few days, and Aunt Aphrodite stayed with me. I thought it would be a non-stop party but she was surprisingly strict well for her. Which just meant she was permissive for a normal adult.

Mother left in the morning after breakfast. Aunty just decided she had to listen to all the records. I showed her how to use the video machine which did magically play all the TV Shows in Ancient Greek without bad dubbing or any dubbing at all. Once she got the hang of it. I left. I went to school where Agatha was in a frighteningly perky mood, and Began the day with a surprise test on our knowledge so far. She passed out scrolls. We were to answer her questions, and no looking on each other's scrolls. We did this the entire morning. When we broke for lunch We handed in our scrolls. and ran to the dining hut.

"She's lost it." Danae decided

"I doubt she's lost it but it does explain why she's in such a good mood." Calla said.

"Absolutely." Hermione said. We passed Xena on the way to the lunch.

'There's no weapons training today girls." Xena said.

"Really How come."

"The adults have to discuss something serious." She turned and went toward the Queen's official hut.

"So want to skip, the dining hut and go fishing?" Lexie asked.

"Of course…" Jacinta said

"It is."

"Such a beautiful day."

"It would be."

"Such a waste."

"to spend."

"It inside."

"We'll get our poles and meet at the pond by between the Olive and the Oak in a half a candle mark." I said. Half an hour later, after getting my pole, and the necessary other items into my satchel. We met at the pond I indicated. We managed to catch a dozen fish between us, clean them, cook them and eat them. Meanwhile I had brought the portable TV thing, and showed them TV shows. They didn't get the Genius of I Love Lucy or Bewitched they kept thinking Samantha and Lucy were being controlled by their husbands, and didn't enjoy the comedy aspect. So we watched iCarly. They loved it. Even if I had to explain a lot. Sam was their favorite character. She did have a personality similar to many junior warriors.

"We are making a lot of concession to the laws around here, is all I'm saying." Aleyda said. One of Gabrielle's critics who is trying to stir up trouble.

"Like what?" Ephiny ever the loyal regent said.

"Non-Amazons attending an Amazon school, and living on Amazon lands."

"If You're speaking of the Artemis' daughter, Marley, she had been initiated into the tribe, and lives in the Temple with her mother our Goddess." Arissa the assistant Archivist said. The Actual Archivist Trina, never came to these meetings she was in her 80s, and was the oldest member of the tribe, Arissa was actually her first apprentice. It never occurred her to get one, until the seer told her to, around 20 years, she'd gone through dozens but they kept getting bored and quitting, until Arissa.

"And what of the men that stayed here, recently?"

"That was Months ago. They stayed in the Temple at Artemis's Invitation are you saying we should disobey a request from our Goddess, Aleyda?" Eponin asked.

"No of course not, although we did take in those two mountain brats." She answered.

"Take care how you speak of my nieces, Aleyda, I may only be a carpenter but I was trained as much of a warrior as you were and can defend my family's honor" Meda the Carpenter growled.

"Ladies we are not getting anywhere with this." Gabrielle said. "We need to be productive."

"How can you speak of progress you are moving us away from what are, warriors." Maida said.

Gabrielle's mouth opened in shock as the woman said that out loud.

"You wish to challenge the Queen?" Xena said. "Fine, I'll prepare the Sparring ring, since this isn't a fight to the death we'll use the staff. My Bard are you up for a Demonstration of your skills?"

Gabrielle smirked. "Of Course Warrior."

Maida, and Gabrielle were soon circling each other, each holding a staff. With one move, Maida was on her ass. She got up and approached more carefully, soon they were battling again. There was an uppercut, and Gabrielle blocked it and got a few more strikes on Maida. Several more hits, and Maida was on the ground, bleeding and staring up at her Queen, who had her own staff at her neck.

My friends and I had moved away from the pond just in time to pass the sparring ring in the practice field. We watched as Queen Gabrielle, beat the living hell out of Maida, one of the Warriors on the Council. We all watched in Silence as they used staffs, well Gabrielle used a staff and Maida tried to use a staff, and Gabrielle kind of just beat her all to hell.

"Yield." Gabrielle said.

"I Yield my Queen." Gabrielle helped her up. The Queen hadn't a scratch on her, and Maida looked Bloody and broken and was definitely limping.

"Any of My other Critics wish to face me, Aleyda, Norah, Kala, Merilee now is the time to challenge me, because I won't be so forgiving of your constant challenging of my authority within the tribe anymore."

Good for her I thought. It must be hard to be the Queen with dissent in the ranks, especially in a small tribe as opposed to a large developed nation. Although I'm sure Queen Elizabeth II, wishes she wasn't Queen some days; of course the Prime minister does most of the day to day ruling in that situation, not the Queen. They declined. Oh too bad, I would have loved to see her kick their asses. The crowd starts to disperse. I say goodbye to my friends and make it back to the temple. I do my homework, and change into comfortable clothes. Aphrodite is there, and she is playing records. She smiled and she makes me Pizza for dinner, and even makes me root beer floats. How she knows what a root beer float is I don't think to ask. The next morning I notice all three of the female dogs, Epsilon, Zeta and Delta are sick or something. I go get Xena who is awake. And tell her there's something wrong with them. She teleports with me and checks.

"They're not sick, Marley, they're pregnant, almost full term. They should be having Puppies within the next two weeks…."

"All three of them?"

"Yes….all three of them."

"Marley do you know where babies come from?"

"I was thirty years old in the future, Xena. I know were babies come from."

"I forget sometimes, you're a child here."

I smiled. "I forget sometimes too. I've forgotten a great deal of my adulthood, but Celeste's various talks about sex, women's bodies, and relationships starting with the one where babies come from when I was five, one doesn't forget."

"I'm sure, I clearly remember the same talks with my mother." Xena smiled. Xena showed me how to make the hounds comfortable, and then I had breakfast in the dining hut. Eve was in a particularly happy mood and was singing everything that was happening. After Breakfast, Elvis and I went to school, I told him to go have some fun for a few hours while I sat through class. Agatha was still grading the scrolls, but the ones she'd been through impressed her. Today they were going to talk about Rome. Eventually the school day ended and it was time for lunch. Lunch was a venison stew, with vegetable herbs and spices. Not something I would have eaten in the 21st century given the choice, but it was pretty good, and Cyrene had a way of making anything taste good, you eat whatever's in front of you here you learn that real quick because you never know when you'll get your next meal. And they don't have in between meal snacks, and the portions aren't as big as American portions, but Amazon portions are larger than most portions in Ancient Greece I talked about it with Cyrene while I was teaching her recipes. They're actually about where American Portions were in the 1950s. Except during festivals, Amazons gorge on everything during festivals, food, drink, everything. After lunch, Xena taught us, then Solari. First we did tracking then we played Amazon hide and seek. After lessons, we played Amazon kick ball. I checked on the hounds. And made sure they were comfortable, Xena taught me how to do that. Aunt Aphrodite was there. She was watching the little TV screen.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Oh, this great show, it's called Gilmore Girls If I was there, Luke and Lorelei would be together in the first episode."

"Your other you constantly complained about them as well. But you loved that show."

"I did."

"Yes, whenever you watched me we used to watch it. Uncle Hank, that's uh…."

"I'm still with Hephie?"

"Yes, you're still together. You have two grown daughters I don't know when you had them but they appear about 19, and 25. Lilah and Ella. I don't remember them aging though so….."

"Right….." She laughs. "Funny how you never noticed that."

"They were always adults, they just never seemed to age."

"Riiight. So do Luke and Lorelei ever get together."

"Yes and then they break up, and then get back together, and then in the last episode he gives her a necklace and he organizes a huge going away party for Rory, who is going away."

"Ahh, they'll get together." with confidence.

"Of course." I said with finality.

"These shows are very intriguing are there any interesting shows you like?"

"There's one based on Gabrielle's scrolls about Xena, it was on when I was a little older than this the first time."

"Really…." I found it and we watched the first couple episodes while I did my homework. She zapped up pizza. We ended up watched up to Dreamworker, before I am sent to bed. I'm pretty sure she keeps watching. The next morning. I get up and do my chores, and do Aunt Aphrodite is still watching.

"Are you okay Aunty?"

"How can they show me as such a brainless twit?"

"it's television, they showed weapons and things that happened been invented yet, included the Trojan war when that happened a long time ago, they got a lot things right like Uncle War God's personality, or certain facts, but a lot of things was just for entertainment value, and like Gabrielle's age she was only 15 when she started following Xena but the actress was in her 20s, because it costs a lot to have a child, and in that time 15 is a child to act in a show, and the actress who played Xena was actually shorter than our Xena because well for obvious reasons."

"I know moonglow, I'm sorry for getting upset, you run along to the dining hut." I went to the dining hut. Everything was fine I did not mention the show I did not want three irate women on my hands. When I went to school Agatha had gotten the scrolls graded. Obviously we did not have ABC, in Amazon school. We had Excellent, Very Good, Good, Mediocre, Poor, and Horrible. She passed out the corrected scrolls. I got very good. I had a lot of spelling errors. Which happens when Greek isn't your first language, but enough to take away too many points.

After school, we had weapons training with Eponin, we played Hide and seek, Amazon style, the entire afternoon and it was an epic battle. My team won of course but I had to promise not use my powers and I kept my word. Another week and half passed. Aphrodite was really having a good time taking care of me, I guess. She zapped up her own TV show box. And, zapped me up some fashionable clothes and things from the TV shows she saw. I loved having Jeans again. I especially liked the Bean bag chairs, and the Edvard Munch the Scream blow up punch 'clown'. I liked all the toys she zapped me up, except maybe the Bop it. Every time she saw something she zapped it up. Sometimes she'd zap it away, and sometimes she wouldn't thankfully she disappeared the Bob it. I like the Lava-lamp that's now in my room though, and the bean bag chairs, and the beads, and toys, like the etch-sketch, jacks, marbles, stretch Armstrong, rock-em sock em robots, Several playmobile play sets, action figures, supersoakers, At least I have some toys now. After a fairly grueling day at school, in late April, I checked on the hounds, they were having their puppies. My Mother called to me.

"Marley!"

"In the Dog's room, Mother!

My mother came in. "Oh, My, all three." I looked over to her. She had a four year old girl, dressed like an average pup. (three to six year old) the girl had on light blue leggings and a grey tunic, she had rose red braids, and deep green eyes, she was wearing a satchel, carrying a mini staff and clutching a wolf fabric doll.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Moon Beam this is your little sister, Chloe Hunter, Chloe this is your big sister Marley Leto. Chloe was born a few days ago, but she's four years old." I raised an eyebrow, the eyebrow I inherited from Xena but said nothing. "Her father is a Hunter from the village to the South named Laertes" I guess Shakespeare had to get the name from somewhere. "We've been hunting together since I've come here, and well….."

"Why didn't you say anything….."

"I haven't been pregnant for 9 months, Goddesses are only pregnant for a short time…."

"Gabrielle was pregnant for 9 and half months."

"She's a demigoddess not a full goddess, Moonbeam, I was only pregnant about a Month."

"Oh, I guess I know now why you were gone….Xena told me they were pregnant a few days after you left. I took care of them but today they all decided to have their puppies."

"Can I have one of the Puppies?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Actually I think I'll give you one of the older doggies from my Kennel, I have one year old Auburn and rust colored doggie your sister named Regina that would be perfect for you." Regina was from the same group of dogs we got Danae, the twins, Callie, and Hermione's dogs from. The last one of that litter.

"Regina?"

"It means Queen, it Latin." I said to Chloe. "She's really nice you want me to go get her."

Mother nodded, I went up and got her. "Regina this is my sister Chloe, Chloe this is Regina."

Regina went over and licked her face. Mother smiled. "Good, We should leave the Hounds to have their Puppies in peace."

"Shouldn't you watch over them, you are the goddess of childbirth?" She swatted me. We had dinner. Then we stood in the brand new room between mine and the guest room. Mom zapped up a bed like mine and hers. Giving it guide rails and steps then she gave the room book shelves, filling it with modern books in written in ancient Greek, a toy chest, and clothes cabinet which she filled clothes, the toy chest she filled with toys. She added a table with a child's record player, and a bin with records, and gave her a TV machine of her own (with age appropriate TV on it only.) Then it was time for bed. Mom read her a story. I listened. I always loved **_I Love you, Forever_**. It was my favorite bedtime story when I was little. I love you forever, I like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be. I know my ancient standards Mother is spoiling us, all the things she gives us, the love, the hugs, and kisses. But I love the way, My Mom raises us. the Next morning I get up. I do my chores. I check on the puppies, they're fine I feed the dogs, make sure the magic doggie door is working. I go out and take care of the horses I bring Chloe with me. She helps brush the mane of Kari, while sitting on her back while I do the rest. And she feeds the horses their apples. We both go get cleaned up. When we get to breakfast Mom had eggs, toast and fruit. We eat and Mom said, that Chloe is going to school today, and I need to pick her up after my weapon's training I say of course. And leave, kissing each of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Artemis sees her oldest leave. She smiles down at her youngest, she tells her it's time to leave for school as soon as she helps clear the dishes. She could clear them in a candle drip. But she wants her youngest to have chores as well. Chloe helps clear the dishes, and then she "cleans them' instantly she zaps them to the Nursery school. Hilary was there.

"Hello, Lady Artemis who do we have here?"

"My Youngest daughter, Chloe I would like to enroll, her don't treat her any different than any student, of course I have no idea what if any powers she might have, she was born just a few days ago, but she is about four years old."

"In that case…." She walked over to two little girls, Kaarina and Morgan if she was not mistaken playing blocks and with army women. "This is Morgan and Kaarina….Morgan and Kaarina this is Chloe is Mommy is Artemis she is new here."

"Come play with us Chloe…." Morgan said.

"Yeah, come on." Kaarina said. Chloe went to sit with them, Artemis took her staff, and her satchel.

"Here let me take those." Hilary said. She put them in the same area as the rest of the staffs and the other satchels.

My day went by quickly school, had never gone by so quickly, and weapons training we learned some new staff combinations from Queen Gabrielle herself, which I learned faster than anyone else of course. Except Alexandra, Queen Gabrielle was great at teaching the staff. She even sparred with us, Lexie and I did the best.

After Gabrielle's session, we had bow and arrow practice, I hit the target every time, so did Alexandra hers was actually closer than mine, and my other friends were very close. Every else were getting better throughout the practice, but needed to improve, not by a wide margin mind you they were all very skilled, for their age, not as skilled as me and Alexandra we were skilled for anyone with a bow and arrow, but the others were just skilled for ten and 11 year olds. And that's exactly what Solari told them, that they were very skilled for their ages but if they wanted to be skilled enough to be elite archers for the nation, and defend the tribe, or if they're caught in the wild and their snares fail they are going to need to eat and they are going to need to shoot better than they do now. After bow and arrow practice, I went to the Nursery school to pick up Chloe. The Nursery school actually ran longer than the other schools, because the younger kids needed to be watched when those mothers were working, it was also like a day care, and a baby sitting service. It was staffed during all daylight hours for chicks and Pups (Infants to six) who's mothers were working. They even provided breakfast, lunch and dinner. That was given to the school separately by Cyrene but that was only for certain chicks and pups. Most chicks and Pups were looked after by their older siblings, or once they were 7, hung out with their friends, after school until dinner, then they ate with their mother or mothers in the dining hut, then went home. Most mothers with children didn't work at night. There were a few but they all had people to watch their kids. Living in the village was like living in a really small town, a really small town. There were about 400 people in the village, give or take a person or two. Chloe and I walked home.

"Did you have a good time at school?"

"yes, Kaarina and Morgan are my new friends and we played all day and sat together at noon meal, and laid together at nap time.

"Good, friends are really important." We got Home Mother wasn't there. We checked on the hounds and the Puppies. I decided to play outside with Chloe for a while. We got Elvis and Regina and played a game of Dog tag. That lasted about an hour. Then I brought her back into the Temple and I got her occupied in the main room with her Legos while I did my homework. After my homework was done. I played with her. Mom appeared. She made dinner, Meatloaf, Carrots, and mashed potatoes with Mushroom gravy. Then she said the three of us were going to on a camping trip tomorrow.

"What about the puppies?" I asked.

"I asked Addy to look out for them, and all our hounds." Addy was the Telaquire animal healer/and animal breeder.

"Okay." I said. that night we packed, and at first light. We secured everything to the horses. And Chloe sat in front of Mom, on Victory, and I sat on Mari, and we took off. We went into the Amazon woods, We stopped at a cave about halfway between our lands and the village to the south, but still on our lands. It had a water source, ventilation, a place for our horses with cover close to the inside of the cave, cover from being seen from others but you could still see out. It was perfect. Chloe and I got the firewood. I taught her how to get the firewood, I taught her what was good pieces and what was not good pieces. Then I taught her how to start a fire, just like Mother taught me, there was already a fire pit there. So half the job was already done. After the fire was started. We went to get water. Then Mother, asked us to take care of the horses. Which Chloe and I did together.

"Marley?"

"Yeah."

"When will I get my own horse?"

"Well, I didn't have my own Horse until I was 10, so it might be a few years."

"Oh." Disappointed her face fell.

"But I'll take you out on Mari whenever you want if Mother doesn't mind."

"Really?" she said looking a little less upset.

"Yeah, sure."

"Now."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Mother came back with three rabbits, and challenged me and Chloe to go find vegetables while she butchered the meat. We found Turnips, Onions, wild Mushrooms, and berries. All were safe, according to Mothers many, many lessons. I gathered them up. And brought them back and Mothered checked them out. Then told my sister if she's ever in doubt about berries wait to see if birds eat them, if they eat them they're safe. She turned the rabbit bones into Scrolls for me. We washed everything, and then she and I made the stew and kept the Berries for dessert. After the meal we cleaned up and I worked with Chloe on her staff moves, for a little bit and then we settled into our furs and I told the story of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's Stone. Chloe loved it. The next morning, I did the camp chores with Chloe's help. Then we practiced our tracking, then mother helped me kill two rabbits, two birds, and a buck with my bow and arrow. And we taught Chloe to set snares. And she caught six Rabbits, and a fox. We butchered all the meat. Showing Chloe how to do, but now allowing her to help. Mom created cold bags to help store the meat, except the buck which we were making almost the entire buck into Venison Jerky, and we made lunch with some of the rabbits Chloe caught. Chloe was so proud that it was her meat that was being used to feed us. I don't blame that's an amazing feeling. I helped her search for veggies to add, we found turnips, onions, mushrooms, peas, rosemary, thyme. It was a great Rabbit stew. Mother turned all the bones from all the animals into another Journal for me, A ball for us, A neck massager, a sling shot for Chloe, and the rest into extra sleeping furs. After lunch, Chloe and I used our staffs and I taught her some moves, and then we played tag. And then we used the kick ball some. Then we laid on our backs and looked at the clouds.

"What does that one look like?" I asked.

"A rabbit….."

"Well that one looks like a heart, the one's aunt Aphrodite is always creating when she zaps in and out….."

"that one looks like a extra fat staff…."

"That one looks like a fat little man…." We did this for about half an hour, then Mom called us, and told us it was time for a bath. We stripped and went swimming the water was pretty cold, Mom let us swim, lathered us up, and then let us rinse, then had us dress.

Meanwhile back in the village. Addy was taking care of her Goddesses dogs, it was an honor of course. That she was even asked, there was plenty of stew in the cold box, and written instructions, she was offered the chance to stay there and use the amenities but she had two little ones at home, ages 18 months and four winters. She couldn't stay at the temple. Addy fed and cared for the adult hounds and the puppies. There were 18 puppies, all three had litters of 6. The males, Alpha, Beta and Games seemed very protective of the females, The note said that These types of hounds were as smart as humans, and some tended to mate for life, not all of them did, just like humans. It seemed the three Males were protecting their mates after explaining herself they were fine. Elvis Marley's hound didn't seem to have a problem with her and neither did Regina. Across the village. Lila Cyrene was in her biting phase, and was biting everyone she came into contact with. Eve only bit once or twice, and then understood it wasn't something she should be doing and stopped. Lila Cyrene had her blonde mother's Blonde hair, Xena's Blue eyes, Gabrielle's Nose and ears, Xena's chin, and cheek bones, and forehead, and Lyceus smile. Lila Cyrene has just bit one of the Nursery minders named Ennis. Hilary came over and looked at the 11 month old

"Lila Cyrene did you bite Ennis?" She nodded her head. She swatted her. She had the parents permission to do this. The girl hadn't spoken yet. Lila said Gabrielle was the same way, she didn't speak until she was almost 13 Moons, and then no one could shut her up. "You're going on the naughty chair."

She put her in the naughty chair, the older girls had to stand in corners but the younger girls got the naughty chair. She sat her in the chair for several candle drips. "You cannot bite people.

That night Gabrielle and Xena had a talk, Lila Cyrene was still biting they had to stop that. She was almost a year old, and they had to stop her from biting. Eve stopped only after a few times. But Lila Cyrene's seems to be lasting she was really digging her heals into the biting phase. Every kid has a biting phase, According to Xena's Mother hers lasted awhile, until she discovered tantrums, and Gabrielle was too busy talking and charming everyone.

I woke up and did my camp chores with Chloe at my side. She helped me take care of the horses and get water, and gather vegetables, and berries. Check the snares there were four more rabbits and two wild birds. Mother had me butcher them all by myself, she turned their bones into two outfits for Chloe, she loved them. We ended up staying a week, we had enough meat for us, and we dropped off, the meat of 3 bucks, 8 rabbits, 4 birds, and 7 foxes to the kitchens, Cyrene was pleased. We of course had 3 bucks, 6 rabbits, 3 birds, and 2 foxes ourselves. Not counting the buck we turned to Jerky. And all the animals we ate on the trip. When we got home, Mother started cooking, she made stew, specifically for the animals, that's who the Jerky was for. Then she put the rest of the meat in the deep freezer, after packaging it the modern way so it wouldn't spoil. Before we left she made me get school work from Agatha, which I'd done while we were gone. And she made me go check it. So I could hand it in tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Amphipolis, Tara and Toris, were happy, they had Gabrielle, and their own twins son Lyceus and daughter Katlyn, who were 7 months old. They also took in a 12 year old girl named Emilia, after her father died in their inn, she was a good worker, and they paid for her to go to school, when she wasn't working. She got excellent marks. And had a real head for numbers. She did their books. And was as natural a bargainer as Gabrielle, always getting the best deal when she went with Tara to the market. Toris and Tara were happy. Emilia was happy to, 12 was a grey area, it was still a child but not. Not many people would be willing to take in a 12 year old and she would probably end up in an orphanage or married to someone with not the best intentions, but she found Toris and Tara instead. It was Tara who insisted they take her in. She never knew why but Tara was adamant about it. Toris agreed quickly. They even paid for her father's funeral rite. That made her happy. She was happy with Toris and Tara, and even though she missed her father, she was even happier then she was with her father. Her father was a never in one place long enough to call home, and he was always considered odd by the locals, and even though he was very smart always inventing things, and fixing things in whatever village they were in. He Worshiped Athena goddess of wisdom. She wasn't sure which God or Goddess she worshipped, she suppose it would depend on the situation, and what she wanted to happen.

I was back in school, and glad for it I liked camping but there were a lot of bugs and such. Besides I missed my friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been six weeks since Chloe came to live with us, and I was now very close to my little sister we even had our own private language, even if My mother didn't understand it. I knew learning Klingon would come in handy someday, even if I only did it for Ellie. Ellie was a huge Trekkie. She dragged me to Star Trek Conventions every year. If Klingons weren't a Male-dominated society they'd get along very well with the Amazons I think. We both dressed as full on Klingon females every year and thus learned the language. I also had a real Bat'leth that I made myself, it helps to know how to make weapons, and a real d'k taqh, which was the warrior knife of the Klingons which I also made, I didn't use it anytime I wasn't dressing up as a Klingon though, both were too bulky to use in real life. The designers were obviously not weaponsmiths, but either way it gave me the chance to have a secret language with Chloe. She was very excited to have a secret language with me that no one knew.

Mother was teaching English to the Amazons as a battle tactic, she was even having it taught to Amazons in other villages by downloading it into the heads of their teachers, she already downloaded into Agatha, Alice the little girl's teacher, and Hilary the head Nursery school teacher. Hilary had them until they were 5, she taught the cub/pups, and the chicks, and Alice taught the wolves and the eagles, the baby warriors and Junior warriors were taught by Agatha. The Half-warriors, Half-hunters, Half-Healers, cross trained amazons were considered half warriors despite all the other jobs they tended to do, they were warriors first. Cross trained Amazons who didn't get much warrior training were just lower ranked in the Cross-trained corps, which was under Tiana's command, who was a cross-trained Warrior, cross-trained warriors were called cross-trained warriors, and Cross trained Amazons who weren't warriors were called Cross trained Amazons. Even becoming a cross-trained warrior there were three ranks, a cross-trained warrior who was as trained as a normal warrior who knew could do other job in the nation, a warrior who could had multiple warrior skills, and someone who had all the skills of a cross-trained Amazon and all the skills of a cross-trained warrior. They were Cross trained Warrior Alpha grade, Beta Grade, and Gamma Grade. Cross Trained Amazons only came with one grade. Sybil was a Cross trained Warrior Alpha Grade. Because she had been through so much warrior training before she left, and trained herself in her absence and proved herself when she came back.

Chloe liked Hilary her teacher she was nice and she liked the other nursery minders. She was a cub and she was very mischievous, she loved getting into trouble. She'd been giving swats at school, almost every day, in Nursery school, the teacher and the minders just use their hands. I loved my sister she was a seriously cool little girl. She reminded me of a Dennis the Menace with Lilo from Lilo and Stich, and with liberal parts of of Olivia from the Cosby show, Megan from Drake and Josh, and Pim from Phil of the future. My sister was going to be a handful, a destructive mischievous handful. She also couldn't help remind me, of Tony Stark, from Iron Man. She loved our workshop too. And she loved our Uncle Hephaestus always asking him and the blacksmith Gaia questions. Good smart questions. Hephaestus was obviously the little girl's favorite uncle, he was mine too, just because I saw him most, and I had such fond memories of Hank. I liked Hercules too. Those were the only Uncles besides Apollo I had positive experiences with. I don't know how she can be so smart, when she's not related to Athena in anyway. It's really weird, then again there are plenty of smart mortals who aren't related to Gods, maybe her dad is just a smart guy. And Mom is smart everyone thinks Athena is the tactician but it's really Mother. The history books got that part wrong. Tactical warfare belongs to Artemis not Athena. Athena is Wisdom, courage, inspiration, skill, arts and crafts, law and justice, mathematics and logical thinking. I could see where people could get logical thinking and tactical warfare mixed up. Although how she acted during the whole Eve thing showed a distinct lack of logical thinking. But I'm sure that was just fear.

Now it is time to give the 18 Puppies away to good homes. Mother, Chloe and I have come up with a list. I will spent my dad delivering these puppies, as well as a few older hounds. The first Agatha, we have to get her before school starts, Chloe is with me. We give her Brown female and Black male

"What is this Marely?"

"From My mother, for your nieces." I said standing straight.

"What are their names?"

"Mommy doesn't let us name the Puppies." Chloe pouts.

"Well, thank you very much for the puppies, Chloe."

"It's really Mother. She protects her People, what happened to your nieces was not something she will abide. After Princess Lila Cyrene, and the Regent and Weapons Master's twins they were first on the list."

"I appreciate that." She smiled. "I assume you'll not be in class today.

"No here is my homework." I hand her three scrolls. She nodded.

"Ariadne and Gia come down here, Artemis sent you presents." The little girls ran into the room in their sleeping shifts.

"Puppies!" Gia yelled.

"What are their names?" Ari asked.

"You'll have to name them?" I put them on the floor, and the female went to her, the male went to Gia. They both scooped up their new pets.

"Her name is Leather." She said. I smiled.

Gia thought for a minute. "I don't have a name for mine?"

"How about Sirius?" I may not have been a Harry Potter fanatic, but I liked the movies, and I may only be like 15% into guys, but Sirius was hot, and the little puppy looks like the baby version of his Animagi version.

Gia smiles. "Okay!"

After them we went straight to Xena and Gabrielle, we knocked on their door. Gabrielle answered.

"Good Morning, what can we do for you?"

"Go ahead Chloe?"

"Queen Gabrielle, on Behalf of Lady Artemis our Mother we have a brand new 6 week old hound from her personal Hunting Hound Epsilon…." She presented the small various brown shaded hound, who was wiggling, and handed it to Gabrielle, it immediately started licking Gabrielle. "As a Personal Gift of Protection to Princess Lila Cyrene."

"Thank you, Chloe, Marley please come on." Gabrielle said. "Xena, Marley and Chloe brought Lila Cyrene her own puppy from Artemis' Hounds litters."

"Good she needs the protection and I'll train her…."

"Him." I said.

"Him myself…..I'll get her." She left and came back in with a dressed Lila Cyrene and a trailing Eve." Lila Cyrene had started talking 5 weeks ago, and her vocabulary had exploded lately, but not enough to name him. "He needs a name."

"Lila Cyrene, Baby this is your puppy….." Xena put the girl on the floor, and Gabrielle put the puppy on the floor, and they met in the middle. The little girl petted her new hound, and they rolled on the floor a little bit.

"Muddy." Lila Cyrene giggled.

"Muddy? Didn't you name your…" She asked her wife.

"Yes, oh well I guess it's Muddy." Xena shrugged.

"I didn't think someone so young could name a pet she only 13 months." I said.

"Well, what can I say our daughters, have many skills."

"I have to get to Eponin and Ephiny's next."

"Tells them if they can't I'll train their puppies."

"Well do." We went back and got the Puppies for Eponin and Ephiny, a white female puppy, and a grey male puppy. Ephiny let us in.

"Eponin had some training to do. So your mother sent us puppies?"

"We have given three out already, Agatha's nieces, and Lila Cyrene. Your twins were next on the List."

"Of course, I'm not sure what to name them."

"How about Lux and Shadow?"

She laughs. "Good idea…."

"Xena said she'd train your puppies for you."

"No, Eponin will do it…." Terrieus and Diana walks outside of their room, and I put the basket on the floor, the puppies crawled out, Lux went to Terrieus and Shadow went to Diana.

"Mama My Doggie?" Diana said.

"Mama Is my doggie?" Terrieus echoed

"Yes, Your Doggies. But Mommy needs to train them." Next I went to Lila, and gave her a Grey hound for Sarah. It was female and she named Grey Sky. Next we were to give two Puppies, one male and One Female, and two, five year olds hounds one female one Male, named Sandy and Blackie. To Addy for Breeding she gave the Puppies to her daughters, Naida and Ananda, next were Helena, Cadence, and Tabitha the hunters they were also to get Puppies, Helena got a brown female who she named Brownie, Cadence got a grey and brown male she named Hunter, and Tabitha got a Black and Grey male she named Murky. So we'd given out 10 of the Puppies so far. Next we were to give out grown dogs to the elders of the tribe. First one was to Cyrene. A 10 year old, Grey hound named Violet, then Lena who got another 10 year named female named Kay, Constance got a 10 year old named Samson, Mika a disabled Amazon got a male named Jason. The last eight puppies were up to Chloe and I to choose who to give them to. We Chose Kaarina and Morgan, Alyssa, Babette, Chloris that was five. And the last three which was two females, and a male. We chose to give to one Dora, who is a kind of friend of Mine, one we decide to give to Laertes, and the last one we decide to give to Iolous. We give Dora a female, a tan and brown one she names Rivka, We give one to Laertes and he names her Girl, we give the male to Iolous. He decides to name it Fang. When we get back Mother tells us how proud of her she is, the next day we go to school, and everything goes back to normal. A few weeks pass, and I am watching, Addy, and Xena train several of the Puppies along with their owners. It's amusing to watch almost like a modern obedience school. A few more weeks pass and we're into summer. Nothing exciting has happened in months except the puppies, and I'm not wishing for it happen, I'm not crazy. It's hot, but I'm now used to the heat, and the temple has the goddess-magic equivalent of air conditioning. The rest of the village seems unbearable in comparison but it's something I have gotten used to. It's a good thing I don't have asthma, but a few others have, including Gia. I don't think she'll ever be a warrior she's too sickly. I told them Coffee is a good treatment for that, and it's been working. I don't remember where I learned that, but it's a good tip.

Iolous has been spending time with his lover, and his daughters. And Laertes has been spending time with Chloe, I wish My father wasn't nearly, 3,000 years away. We don't have classes right now, and my friends and I are fishing and swimming in the small pond between the oak and the Olive tree, it's our favorite hang-out spot, it's shady, and cool, and not too many people bother with it. Chloe, Morgan and Kaarina came along but they're busy playing tag with their dogs, they're laughter is very loud.

"Hey quiet down over there you'll scare the fish." I hiss. They didn't scare the fish we ended up with plenty of fish. We cleaned and cooked the fish over an open fire. When we had our fill we cleaned up, leaving no traces, as we were taught to.

"Now what?" Jacinta asked always cheerfully.

"Well, we could go to the temple." I said.

"I want to hang outside, we always just lay around in the temple, it's a beautiful day…." Calla said.

"We could swim….." Mione said. "It's certainly hot enough."

"I could swim." Call threw her two dinars." And everyone quickly agreed, so we all stripped and jumped into the pond. We laughed, and splashed and joked and swam. Then everyone laid out on the blanket in the sun watching the clouds and dried, then we got dressed. Then we played Amazon Kick ball. Then we worked on our staff moved without adult Supervision, and then we parted ways, Chloe, Regina, Elvis and I went home. Mother made Chicken Parm Pizza, and Chocolate shakes, and then we watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Then Mother ordered us to bed. We had to go to bed, early here. Since school pretty much started like right after breakfast, and breakfast was at dawn. The next morning I got up did my chores. I got showered dressed, we had eggs, and fruit, and coffee, and then it was time for school. After the school part of the day, it was time for training. Lindy despite being in a different training group still tried to get at me, her sidekick Melanie was still in our class and she would kept trying to push my buttons. I hadn't cracked yet, I don't think they realized I was going to be a Goddess and could smite them one day. Not that I would do that of course. I sparred with Alexandra, Jacinta, Calla, Andrea, Hermione, and a few other girls, before being paired with Melanie, she was vicious in attacking me but my skills were just superior then she just went all out and jumped me, she bit me. Xena jumped in and held us apart.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled.

"That was like to know Xena I didn't do anything to her and she was attacking me like a mad dog! She bit me on the arm!"

Xena looked. "So she did, that's pretty deep you better go to the Healer, and you! Melanie, you're going to The seer so she can check you for mind tampering because that is not normal!"

Xena lead the girl, to the Seer, concerned she was hoping there were no spells or anything on the girl. Before she knocked on the Seers door, She opened it. Samson was by the hearth chewing on a hambone.

"Welcome I made some tea, please come in…..Sit….." Xena sat and got the girl to sit. "Xena the girl, is not under a spell, it's worse spells can be counteracted I'm afraid she's mad, in the future, the future Our Goddess's daughter comes from she could get help, but here there isn't much we can do but keep her out of trouble. She needs to be removed from Warrior training it's too dangerous."

"Where won't she be a danger?"

"There will be times when she's quite rational, even without the help she'd get in the future. With Herbs to keep her calm, she could work in the Parchment Makers, or be a stable hand, she could work in the kitchens, or be a messenger. She still needs to go to school."

After talking to the Seer, Xena called Melanie's Mother, she headed with her to Gabrielle's Official Queen hut and explained everything then we called her Mother Gaia the blacksmith. Gaia had a little one, in the Nursery and was scared for her family, but they both assured her with certain herbs she could be rendered docile, all the time. They would make her a tea to drink and it would be given to her all the time. She could still finish school, and be given a relatively low stress position in the tribe like meal server, stable hand, fix-it person, Messenger, Gaia seemed relieved. Xena gave her some special herbs and sent them on their way they agreed that She should sit out weapon's training for now, but not activities like hide and seek and Kick ball.

After I got fixed up, I went home and Mom healed me she said bites were too dangerous not to heal. The next day I heard Melanie was mad, and I felt bad for her. I had no idea what of the many disorders in the DSM it could be. And I wouldn't guess. Psychology was never my strong suite. But she certainly seemed a lot calmer, then during our training session. A more weeks passed and it was the Middle of Summer.

Gabrielle, Xena, and the rest of the Council was in their meeting and it was without a doubt as boring and full of as many idiots as usual. When Constance stood, as usual everyone gave her the floor, other than Cyrene she was the only universally respected, and liked woman in the tribe. She was 70 years old, still healthy and strong, and though a powerful seer, she was also once a formidable warrior, who had earned her headdress of feathers, with blood, sweat and the tears over fallen sisters. She wasn't elderly like some she was aged she had earned her years.

"We have trouble coming….." She said in her what Marley described as a raspy voice with a Bluesy New York night club quality.

"What's coming Constance?" Gabrielle asked.

"Zale's Son, Iorgos he wants to Avenge his father. He wasn't given the real story by his father's mistress, apparently, the woman told her son, the Amazons slaughters and overpowered his father's men when he merely tried to pass through their lands."

"And he believes this woman?" Aleyda.

"His Mother is already remarried and he is now the man of the House, his father's mistress is now his, she has him by the balls so to speak." Constance said.

"How old is he?" Xena asked.

"20, he is amassing an army as we speak he is trained enough to carry a sword and play solider, but no real match for our girls, it is his army that will be the challenge they will not be regular army men but the more ruthless and cunning members of warrior society, they are coming to kill Xena and for the Amazon slave girls, they will kill anything in their way."

"Just what we need." Gabrielle muttered. "When will they be here?"

"The Morning of the Autumnal Equinox, there will only be 30 warriors with him, but they are more skilled and ruthless than the last group that came for us."

"So we have time, not much but we have time, to prepare, we still have the crossbows, we have the Hounds…..we have the other defenses that Artemis helped us create." Eponin said.

"They will not be going for the centaurs, or the other villages, they are only coming for us." Constance said.

"Then perhaps we should invite some friends over." Gabrielle said.

"Queen Gabrielle, you can't be serious." Kala said.

"Why not, we don't want to lead our enemy to our friends, but we still want them to fight by our side. I think the idea has merit."

"Me too." Lena said. In the next few weeks.

With the news that Zale's son, Iorgos was coming after us, training was stepped us, even for us even though we wouldn't be fighting. Mostly for Half-warriors and up, including non-warriors. Everyone was training for this. It was bizarre there was a type of tension in the village, and it didn't feel good. I hoped this didn't end badly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **I fixed the changes in chapter 18, where Jayla is a Parchment maker, she was always meant to be the Miller. Early chapters has her as such, I just confused her and Hermione's Mom, Melina. I have since switched them back.**

We had found out about Zale's son Iorgos towards the end of July, and now it was the Middle of August. I knew I was the only one to use these dates, but it helped me figure out when we were in the year. We were all going for training. All the tunnels, and safe rooms under the village had been reinforced with cement, and the ancient version of Rebar. Mother wasn't messing around. They were then filled with comforts and supplies, in all the villages. Nests were put in the trees, and at high points, all around for the cross-bows, the village was given more hounds older ones. They were designing traps for the forest. Iolous invited Hercules he wanted his girls safe. Jayla is pregnant again, of course it wasn't a smooth pregnancy and she and twins were living in the temple with us. And so was Iolous. Like anyone didn't see that coming. Constance says she's having twin girls, and a triplet son. They have already picked out names, Erythia and Leandra for the girls, after his Mother and Paternal grandmother, and Skouros for the son after his father. Jayla was shocked. But Iolous is took the triplet think in stride, but is taking her and his children in danger like a man possessed I suppose that's why he wants Hercules. Apparently Hercules is coming and bringing Jason. It's good to have friends I guess. The Amazons are taking his help with a grain of salt I guess. He is friends with the Queen, and was brought here by their Goddess. I just wish we didn't have to go through all this Super hard training it's frustrating, and it's not as if we're going to be fighting. They should be focusing on the warriors and non-warrior adults who need to defend the village. I suppose we are, we only get a 45 minutes of training a day, even if it's super intense, and the rest of the time we help with preparation or are in school.

Today is the first day of September, Mother whipped up an electronic calendar that shows future months. So I know. She comes into my room. While I'm doing Homework.

"Mother, How goes the Preparations?"

"We are prepared as we ever will be, you know moon beam you don't have to call me Mother all the time you can call me, Mom, or Mommy?"

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled. "Are you going to fight?"

"I cannot, I did what I could to protect them I'm going to take you two away, and Gabrielle, is asking her mother to take her children away, the rest of the children will be in the underground bunkers with the elders, the non-warriors and the infirm."

"Makes sense."

The next day, our class made a trip to one of the underground bunkers so no one would get scared when they had to stay down there for the duration of the fight. It was nice. Comfortable. The stoves were connected to stoves in homes, making it warm there was ventilation, there was chamber pots, and underground well, even if it was cold, furs to sleep on, food storage. Games, large columns and buttresses to support the large underground world, each one 8 feet around. It was nice. Mom had even provided, bean bag chairs, pads to go under sleeping furs, and a few other nice things like chess and go sets. The next day, I was in class and giving my report on the process of tanning leather. While I was talking, Mara had a seizure, and was taken to healer after I told them of my knowledge of Ketogenic diet, the high fat, High protein, low carb diet, they with Mom's help, came up with something over two weeks that stopped the seizures. She was fine again, but barred from being a warrior. For safety reasons. But Aressa, and Aressa's boss, the chief archivist Trina asked her to be Aressa's apprentice. She and Her Mother, Nissa, accepted. She would go to school with us in the Morning, One session in the afternoon for Physical fitness and because all Amazons need to know how to defend themselves, and them join Aressa and Trina. She was certainly bright enough. It was nearly time for Iorgos to attack.

It was hard to believe two weeks had passed but when they did. Hercules and Jason appeared. Hercules as usual wasn't armed with anything but a rucksack, he seemed to be in Good spirits, Jason was slightly older, and had a sword, and a George Clooney hair-cut, huh. Weird. He seemed nice. Xena and Gabrielle hugged them both. Mom and Chloe and I walked up to them.

"Little Brother, it's good see you, this is my younger daughter Chloe this is your Uncle Hercules, and you remember Marley."

"Of course, Hello, Chloe, Hello, Marley."

"Hello." I said

"Hi." Chloe said, hiding behind Mom.

"Chloe, there's no reason to be shy, of all my brother's he's probably the nicest of them." Mom said with a smile.

"Uncle Apollo's nice, and so is Uncle Hephaestus."

"True, But none of are as down to earth, and as nice as Hercules."

"I'm already here, Artemis no reason to continue flattering me." Hercules said.

She nodded. "Iolous is with his Lover Jayla she's only four months but she had to be put on bed rest already She's carrying triplets, and it has not been a safe pregnancy." Artemis said. Artemis left unsaid the multiple instances of bleeding, but that the Seer still felt the three life signs inside her. and that three of them still felt safe and happy. "You will stay at my Temple, an exception has been made for Iolous and Jayla have both been staying at my temple. Usually men do not stay long term on our lands, but My people do not Question me." She looked at Aleyda and Kala as she said this. They both paled.

Hercules and Jason, entered the private quarters. "It looks bigger, then it did." Hercules noted.

"I added more bedrooms, the twins are sharing a room, Chloe and Marley each have their own room, Jayla and Iolous have their own room, there's my room and a guest room….where you will be sleeping…..do not speak loudly Jayla is most likely sleeping. She is not well, she very well may lose these babies, and if you wake her, Iolous is not is most his rational right now, he has even threatened me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Hercules the man is distraught. His Lover and his children might die…..I'm not heartless..." Iolous came out. He His hair was longer and unkempt, his clothes were unkempt, he was not clean shaven.

"Artemis do we have more of those chocolate milk shake things." Artemis rolls her eyes waves her hand a milk shake appears in his hand "Thank you. I'll be right back."

He goes back inside the room, and then comes right back.

"Iolous….."

"Herc, you're here….." Iolous seemed strained, Hercules was worried. His eyes teared. "my girls are in danger, Jayla, and my daughters, and my unborn children….."

"I know, Iolous but me and Jason are here we're going to fight and Jayla is going to rest here and you're going to take care of her, why don't you lay down with your lover."

"Alright Hercules." Before he did, Artemis snapped his fingers his hair, and clothes were pristine and he was clean shaven. He didn't notice and went back inside.

"How long has been that bad?" Jason asked.

"He's been worried and obsessed but he hasn't been that out of it, until this past week." Artemis answered "It's the lack of sleep, I think."

"He can't fight in the battle." Hercules said.

"Of course not, I am worried about him, Little Brother. He is not well. If she losses those babies, or her life. He may not regain whatever sanity is currently lost from him. He loves that woman very much, he is devoted to her, that much is clear, but his children they are the lights of his life. He adores his twins, they never fail to bring a smile to his face, and his unborn children, I fear if he loses any of them, he will kill himself."

"Artemis, why do you care….."

"He may not be an Amazon, but he is an Honorable warrior, who does fall slightly under my jurisdiction is will day be my daughter's, she will one day be the Goddess of Warriors and Champions so day our seer and the Fates."

"Not many demigods, ascend."

"She is 5/8 Goddess, Brother."

"That does make a difference….." Hercules admitted. Hercules and Jason were worried about their friend, but they got to meet, his daughters who were charming, cheerful, and mischievous, just like their father. Hercules and Jason, as well as the Amazons, Centaurs, and Wolfkins got ready for the battle.

The Morning of the battle, happened, and vicious hounds attacked the warriors coming onto the Amazon village, taking out 10 of them right away. Then another 10, were taken out by arrows that were coming faster, then they should from the trees. Five more were cut down by the arrows. And another two, Only three warriors, and of course Iorgos made it into the village. The first two warriors were battling, Xena and Gabrielle, and were quickly killed. That left only two, now No one ever accused Adelino of being a fool, he decided to get himself killed quickly He rushed one of the Amazons, and was run through with a sword. That only left, Iorgos.

"No! No! No!" he shouted stomping his foot like a three year old having a tantrum. "This isn't how it was supposed to be, you slaughtered my father, and his men and I was supposed to get my revenge!"

"You father attacked us first, we merely defended ourselves and outmatched him, like we outmatched your army." Gabrielle said. "Set the trial. He needs to be tried as an enemy to the nation." They burned the bodies of the dead army, they looted the bodies first, and got leather, dinars, weapons, 33 horses. Amazons waste nothing.

"Regent Ephiny read the verdict."

"He is guilty." Ephiny said.

"and the Sentence….."

"Death…."

"Not so fast." Artemis appeared in the court.

"Lady Artemis what can I do for you." Gabrielle said.

"He put my children, my babies, in danger, death is not good enough for him." She growled. She smiled. "He shall become a Crow, a Scavenger, but Granted immortality in this form." She snaps her fingers and a crow flies out of his pile of clothing. She pulls him out of his clothes. "There now, He has all his memories, as well of all his father's victims' Memories."

It was then when I realized how vicious Goddesses like my mother could really be. "He will roam this earth, reliving his father's victim's memories, and every time he will, so will his father, until such a time that both he and his father feels truly sorry and repentant for the things they've done, and then if this Boy will turn back into his human form."

He flew away, in the end, they had a victory party, It lasted three days, to coincide with the equinox festival. But for me it seemed a little hollow, I had no idea My Mom could be so vicious. I would have just killed him.

That Night, I was in my room. And Mom knocked on the door. "Moon Beam we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The fact that you've been ignoring me all day."

"No, I haven't….." She raised her eyebrow.

"Do we need to have a discussion about lying? Before we have a discussion about whatever's bothering you."

"No, Ma'am….it's just I never really you could be so vicious."

"Moon Beam, you've read Greek Mythology, You know some of what my family's done some of what I've done, you shouldn't be so surprised. It's true being a mother has softened me somewhat. But this man has threatened my children, and I needed to make a statement."

"I don't like you being so vengeful, I don't like any of our family being so vengeful. Justice is better, anyway, and eye and eye just makes the whole world blind. And revenge is just it's beneath someone as cool as you."

"I'll think about that next time" She kisses my head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was autumn and the colors were a Bright and Vibrant reminder that we had but a short time before winter was to set in. All the Cross amazons, including many of the Cross-warriors were helping with the harvest, and the food preservation, Kalica was in her element so was Naomi. Meda had to build two extra sheds for food preservation because the yields were so high. Naomi was crowing about it of course, 'It was obviously because of my skill, because of my planning, and so on and so forth' I'm surprised Aunt Demeter hasn't struck her down yet. But then again My Aunt Demeter was a nut she was the one who sent Mom the eternally blooming Apple tree, and she sent me, an Eternally blooming Cherry Tree, and Chloe an eternally blooming Orange tree. Mother with her knowledge of future Engineering, not her powers, well not just her powers anyway, helped the amazons improve their preservation methods. She provided them with the components for a walk-in solar powered freezer, and helped them build it, replacing the Larder that used to be there. Massively extending the time the meat could be left in the larder, it wouldn't have to be preserved with Salt, or smoked. Saving time effort, and bad calories not that I would say anything, they wouldn't understand it. They thanked her profusely for this gift, because hunting was always scarce in the winter and it would allow them to stock up now. The hunters went out and began to hunt. I keep thinking of confusion on the look of some Archeologist face when he finds some of the modern things in the temple, or around the village my mother has added. But knew before there were archeologists to examine it, any traces of the village would be gone. There was never any proof Amazons existed, beyond a few legends, because Amazons never died out and went into hiding. It's why in the future My Mother is among the stronger Gods, because she still has worshipers and a purpose, According to my mother there are some Gods or Goddesses no matter the Pantheon that will always be strong, Death, Love, War, Wisdom, Ones having to do with natural phenomena, Moons, sun, dawn, Eos was doing very well in the future, I'm sure. Demeter was actually not doing well in the future, because of people polluting the planet, and all the progress, she couldn't keep up. She was one of the Goddesses that never left Greece.

It was a rainy, drizzly, grey day, it was cool, but it wasn't nasty, I woke up, did my chores, Jayla and the twins were in their own hut now. I missed them. But, It was nice, to have privacy again. After I did my chores, we had breakfast, Chloe went on and on about the movie she saw last night. Homeward Bound the Incredible Journey. Mom was having special Chloe Mom time just like we had our training time. They watched movies, or made cookies, or did some other activity. I walked Chloe to school. Chloe was in a good and babbly mood. So, I indulged her. and let her talk, just making agreeing and listening noises in the right places. I got her to her school, I ran into Calla, and Lexie and where they were dropping off their little sisters, and We went to school, we met the twins, Mione, and Danae on the way. One of Damla's assistant's Clea there.

"There is no school today, it will resume tomorrow Agatha has broken her arm and it needs to be set and looked after." She said. it made sense our classes were only in the morning. The half-Amazons had classes in the afternoons, Amazon Law, Ethics, stuff like that.

"That you Clea tell her we hope she feels better." I said. She gave a small smile.

"I will." She left.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione said.

"We can't really go to the pond, everything will be wet and muddy.

"We can go to the Temple." I said. "Hang out." They didn't ask what hang out meant they were used to my slang. We went back to the Temple, and into the private quarters, and My Mother was there with Athena, they were arguing.

"Arte, you have responsibilities….."

"And I am fulfilling them, you just don't see the whole picture I am taking the long view…."

"Then help me see it…."

"The Amazons will go be killed off if I do nothing to protect them…..I want them their descendants to live on, and their tribes to thrive…there is also the matter of Eve, Lila Cyrene, My chosen, and my daughters they all have places and destinies, I must guide them even the Fates are on my side."

"Tell me of it, Artemis."

"Get the Fates to tell you sister."

"You will tell me Now!" She yelled loud enough that you'd think the Snorous spell from Harry Potter was real.

"Let's get out of here." I said dejectedly. We walked outside into the grey sky.

"Where do you want to go?" Danae said.

"How about Corinth?" I replied. Everyone thought about it for a few minutes and agreed. I zapped us all to Corinth. We landed in an alley and went inside the village square. First we went to the confectioner and bought bags of candy, then we went to a man selling medallions and I paid for all of us to get matching Medallions. Mom gave me plenty of dinars. They all had a Waning Crescent Moon, that was used as strung Bow. He said he had designed it, as a tribute to Artemis. But he had only made 7. We bought them of them. I then bought from him, an Orion the Hunter, Medallion, for Mom. We ours on. Then we went to the toy shop. And bought little toys for our siblings, the twins pooled their money and bought fabric dolls for their soon to be born siblings. Then we went to the bakery and bought meat pies for lunch, and sat in the grass and ate. I saw Hercules in the distance with his Wife Serena and his son Nemo. I didn't bother telling Hercules all those years ago, that Nemo, was in fact the name of character in a very famous book, or the details of it. Maybe I would one day. He saw me. I waved. He looked concerned. Then a shadow fell over us, he was bigger than Uncle Hercules.

"Well, Well, Well….." His voice was deep, and arrogant. "if it isn't, seven little girls who aren't too close to their mothers, or under their father's protection…..I'm going to enjoy this…."

We stood. "We're Amazons in training, we will defend ourselves." Lexie said her voice unwavering.

"Seven little Amazon Slave girls, all the rage in Rome. I'll make myself a nice little profit, after I break you in of course….." We all went into defense Mode. We started fighting him, he fought off the others, and I blasted him across the square into the village well, breaking the well. He was dazed but got him, we walked closer, but Hercules was on him, picking up by the collar.

"Mylos, I'm only going to say this one, But One of those girls was my Niece by Blood, and two of those was girls was were my nieces by love and friendship. I heard every word you said and it is taking every ounce of my self-control and good nature not to kill you where you stand. Artemis!" Mom appeared and she saw what had happened, a crowd had gathered.

"What happened?" My Mom said.

"Your daughter and her friends, came for a day of fun, and this man tried to take them, they defended themselves and when they couldn't, your daughter blasted him into the Well."

"I take it your morals won't let you kill him?" Hercules sister looked at him expectantly

"No, and I'd prefer you didn't either."

"Very, Well Little brother, I will not." She waved her hand and fixed the well, so that the village wouldn't go thirsty, then she looked at the man.

"You hurt little girls, so you will now know what it is like to be a little girl." She snapped her fingers and he suddenly turned into a three year old girl. "You will have all your memories but you will be unable to speak about them to anyone. You will have the Personality, Body, Energy, and attention span of a three year old. You will also have a strong desire, a compulsion to make up for the sins of your past. Hercules if you could take the girls to your home and have them write I will not leave the village without an adult or My Mothers or in Alexandra's case Aunt's Permission, the scroll is magic it will blank out the minute they finish it, just have them continue writing in it, until I return.

"Of course." She zapped materials into the girls' hands. "I'll be back."

Hercules sighed. "I'm Sorry Sere that our day was cut short."

"I understand, I've dealt with unruly young ones before." When I a Golden Hind was left unsaid. "Let's go home. If they misbehave I have a wooden spoon with their names on it. But I doubt they'll want a taste of that, on top of the spankings they are sure to be getting from their mothers, do you girls?"

"No, Ma'am." They all replied.

"Let's go….March." She commanded. They all moved, they went to to Hercules house and they all did their lines quietly, under the watchful eye of Serena, while Hercules played outside with Nemo.

Meanwhile, Artemis wanted the girl to be an Amazon, but she wasn't sure, which village to take her to. She didn't want the girl near the Telaquire Village, she finally settled on the Corinth tribe since she was right here. Artemis appeared in the Middle of the Queen's Official chamber. Queen Lia, and Regent Taryn were happy to see her.

"Lady Artemis you bless us with your visit." The Queen said.

"Queen Lia, this is Melissa, she used to be a Man named Mylos who attacked my daughter and would have sold her into slavery and took her innocence. She is working for redemption. She is not to be treated differently than any other 3 year old. She must learn what is it to be a woman, and an Amazon, the Strength but also the Fear and uncertainty that comes with it. I want her adopted by one of the woman in this village her past is not be shared."

"Of course not on our honor, We will not tell." Lia said "Taryn."

"On My Honor." Taryn said.

"I couldn't bring her to the Telaquire tribe for fear of rumors by my daughters and her friends, they would not hurt her, but the rumors would spread and then someone might treat her poorly, the poi is for her to learn what it means to be a woman, what it means to have honor. Mylos was not taught honor, his father was warlord, and not a warrior, and therefore did not teach Mylos honor. His actions were his own responsibility but he must learn these things before he….she atones for these sins."

"Of course. And you want her to learn this lesson well, and not be hindered?"

"That is what I am thinking."

"Ella would be a good choice."

"The Weapons master?"

"She would be strict with the girl, teach her right from wrong, but would love her, unconditionally. Some Battle wounds preclude her giving birth, and we haven't had many girls coming in lately."

The Weapons Master was called. "Lady Artemis, My Queen, My Regent, What can I do for you?"

"This I Melissa, she knows not of Honor, Loyalty, of anything Amazon, she is not an Amazon, and I want you to adopt her, and teach her everything that means to be an Amazon and a woman." Artemis said.

"Of course My Goddess, I am not only honored but blessed to do so. I have always wanted a child, I have no wife, or partner, and Injuries in battle keep me from having my own children with the men in Corinth."

"Well then, Melissa Let's get you settled." Artemis said.

"You're staying My lady?" Ella asked.

"Of course I must make sure everything is in order." Ella made stops at seamstress and got clothing for Ella. Then she went to her hut, she set them up in the spare room in the cabinet. Then she and Ella, went to the carpenter, and got a few toys, not enough for a toy chest, but a box of blocks, a ball, a set of amazon warrior figures, and their male solider counter parts, and a fabric doll to sleep with, she got a deer. They were all used of course. She put them on the chest in Melissa's new bedroom. Artemis helped.

"There is no need to help My Lady?"

"I help my children there is no reason I cannot help here. Besides My daughter is writing lines on a Scroll that blanks itself every time she finishes I want her to continue writing for as much time as possible. I want her to sweat it out awhile, before I tan her behind."

"My lady?" Ella questioned

"She put herself and her friends in danger today, she could have lost her innocence and been sold into slavery because she choose to fight instead of simply zapping herself and her friends away, and because she chose to leave the safety of the village."

"I wouldn't want to have to deal with that."

"I hope someday you don't have to." Artemis looked at the sun in sky, and approximated that was almost 3pm. She collected the girls. And choose to take each girl to her mother. The twins first. Jacinta was upset but since she wasn't on bedrest anymore, but was on limited duties was at home. "Girls get my hairbrush from my room, put in one of your beds, put on your shifts, and wait in separate corners, failure to follow my instructions will result in the arrow shaft instead." Jayla said calmly. They left quickly. None of the girls spoke. Next was Meda who was understandably upset and was at work. She told her niece, to go home, wait in her room, and when she got home, they'd be having a discussion. Next was Hermione her mother was at the Parchment hunt. Melina told her they'd be taking a little walk in the woods. A Little walk in the woods, was Amazon Slang for being Switched or getting the arrow shaft. Calla's Mother seemed the most calm out of everyone, so far she simply said they'd be having a discussion. Sybil smacked her daughter on the back of the head, and told that they were going to seriously discuss her actions.

The next day in Agatha's class, not one of the seven girls were sitting easy on the hard wooden benches.


	24. Epilogue

I do not own Xena, and this is epilogue there may be a story set in modern times, or the 19th century or something with Marley, trying to find Lexie's soul, or trying to fit in.

 **Epilogue**

I have been a full warrior for four years, I am 26 years old, Lexie and I have been bonded for two years. Jayla and Iolous had triplets, a son Skourous and a daughters Andromeda, and Reina. All the others are in their teen years now, Eve is fully embracing her destiny as Eli's messenger, and Lila Cyrene is fully embracing her destiny as Gabrielle's Heir, Chloe is 18, and is becoming a Hunter in the tribe unlike me it is doubtful she will ascend to godhood but she will likely be immortal, I'm not sure when I will ascend but it will be in the next few months and I have already been chosen as the Goddess of Warriors and Champions and I am very scared about what will change, and what won't. Then there's the fact that Rome is already starting to make waves, and I know what happens when they do, or what did happen in the original time line. The future is so uncertain.


End file.
